Come What May
by Endurwen-Knight of Sarmatia
Summary: Summary: AU One year after Attack of the Clones Anakin and his family are on the run from the Empire. As they try to hide on Naboo, problems begin from within as QuiGon's health begins to fail.
1. Prologue: On the run again

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Star Wars or anything that has to do with it, George Lucas does (Darn it! Oh well but if he ever wants to sell it...)

**Summary: **AU One year after Attack of the Clones Anakin and his family are on the run from the Empire. As they try to hide on Naboo, problems begin from within as Qui-Gon's health begins to fail.

**Warnings: **Nothing for this chapter.

**Author's Note: **This was my first attempt at fanfiction that I started in 1999 and I have rewritten it several times in order for it to tie into the movies a bit better. I just tried to fix some of the spelling, grammar and typing mistakes but bear with me. My CP and dyslexia makes it hard to catch everything.

**Prologue: On the run again**

Anakin Skywalker was drawn out of a troubled meditation trance when he heard his wife scream his name. _Padme! _He cried through the Force as he stood and ran down the path he had taken that morning while pulling his Lightsaber from his belt as he sped up.

As the young man got closer to the two tents that he, his wife and two other Jedi had been calling home for only a week Anakin could make out several angry voices demanding to know where he was.

The Jedi Padawan stood frozen in horror as he watched three well-built alien bounty hunters held the younger of his two Jedi Masters against a large rock as another continuously hit him in the chest and abdomen. It broke his heart to watch Obi-Wan Kenobi live up to his own training and the love he possessed for the young man by not saying a word.

It took all of Skywalker's resolve not to jump out of the bushes he was using as a shield and give himself away as he heard Kenobi finally cry out in pain when the largest bounty hunter hit him in the lower back.

A previous injury to Obi-Wan's back only six months before made it almost impossible for the Jedi Knight to move fast enough to avoid the blow. Obi-Wan was healing, slowly, but being hit like that was going to make things much worse.

Seeing that they finally found a weak spot on their prisoner, the bounty hunters used it to their advantage by hitting the young knight in the back with no sympathy or interruptions, "Where is the Jedi brat!" The leader yelled as one of his subordinates hit the Obi-Wan again. The human yelled something back in a language that the alien wasn't able to understand and earned himself a blow across the face. "Speak so that we all can understand!"

What the bounty hunters didn't know was that Obi-Wan had sensed his Padawan was watching them and was telling the young man to escape into the outlining rainforest by using the native language of the man they both called their father.

Unwilling to leave the man who was his friend and the closest thing he had to a brother behind to die, Anakin pulled out the handcrafted dagger that his adoptive father presented it to him on his fifteenth birthday, snuck up behind the bounty hunters and used the beautiful but deadly weapon to swiftly end their lives.

The young Padawan did his best not to hurt Obi-Wan anymore as he swiftly caught the battered Jedi Knight as he started to collapse and gently lowered him to the ground. "Master Kenobi?" He asked as the other struggled to stay conscious. "Master Kenobi, please! Come on, stay with me!"

"Anakin." Kenobi said as his apprentice pulled up his tunic and gasped in shock at the mass of bruises that was already forming on his chest. "Go find your wife and our father."

"I can't leave you here Master Kenobi." The other shouted back before he striped one of the dead bounty hunters of his shirt and began to tear it into large strips. "I _will not_ leave you here." Obi-Wan let out a faint moan as Skywalker pulled him up into a sitting position and forced him to lean against his own chest while wrapping the cloth strips around the contusions in order to provide any ribs that might be cracked or broken with a little padding and protection. "I don't know how well this will work Master but it has to be better then nothing."

"Thank you, Anakin." The knight replied before looking into the young man's ice blue eyes. "Are you all right?"

"I'm fine Master. They never touched me." The apprentice said softly before turning his head away and staring off into the rainforest. "We need to fine Master Jinn and Padme, do you think you can stand?"

Kenobi nodded and allowed Anakin to pull him up into a standing position. "Unfortunately there are six more bounty hunters that ran after them." He said before using the Force to call his discarded Lightsaber into his hand. "Apparently, Palpatine has offered quite a considerable reward for our return to Coruscant."

"So he can kill you, my wife and Master Jinn before using me to do his dirty work." Skywalker surmised as he put one arm around Obi-Wan's waist and used the other to suspend the injured man's arm over his shoulder. "Do you think you can walk?"

"I have no choice do I?" The other said with a pained smile as he and his Padawan began to walk in the direction that the others had taken.

"Not unless you want to be left behind and leave all the fun for me." Skywalker replied while doing his best to smile as he tried to keep the knight from thinking about the amount pain and effort it took just for him to breathe. "Like that last mission we were on."

"Very funny Ani." Kenobi said sarcastically before gasping in pain as he stepped over a tree root. "I have to stop for a minute."

"Are you all right Master?" The Padawan asked when he was able to take a good look at his younger mentor as he braced him against a large tree.

"I'll be fine Ani." Obi-Wan said before wincing a little as he took a deep breath before trying to stand on his own. "We need to hurry. Force knows what they'll do if they find your wife. Palpatine doesn't know she's pregnant."

Anakin groaned when the realization hit him, "And if he finds out..." he said as he thought out loud. "Oh Sith, Master, how could I've been such an idiot?"

"Anakin, look at me." Kenobi said softly as placed a hand on the younger man's shoulder. "You had no control over your actions in those last few months before the Temple fell. It was not your fault little brother, whether you choose to see that or not."

Clear blue eyes finally locked with blue-green, "You haven't called me that in months Obi-Wan." Skywalker said with a sad smile. "And in all honesty I still feel very unworthy of that title."

"Anakin, we've been through this. Father, Padme and I love you very much." Kenobi said giving his apprentice a warm smile. "And you'll always be my little brother, whether you're twenty or a hundred and twenty. Whether you like that or not either." Anakin gave the other a real smile for the first time in over a year as Obi-Wan pulled on his Padawan braid. "There's the Ani I know. Now come little one, we need to find our family before those bounty hunters do."

(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)

A few yards ahead of Kenobi and Skywalker, Qui-Gon Jinn struggled to keep from becoming ill as he ran down a trail he had mapped out a few days earlier. He quickly spared a glance at the heavily pregnant young woman beside him to make sure his long strides weren't to hard for her to follow. The Jedi Master didn't need the Force to know that his young friend was frightened and secretly prayed her fear wouldn't send her into preterm labor.

It took a lot to frighten Padme Amidala Skywalker but having six well armed bounty hunters chasing her after spending almost seven months on the run already and not knowing if they had killed her husband and his brother was more then she could handle.

After a few more minutes Jinn had to call a halt for a minute, unable to keep his stomach from rebelling any longer. He pulled Padme into a secure thicket of trees where he dropped to his knees and vomited, "Lady help me." He pleaded in a language that his companion was unable to understand before becoming ill once more.

The young woman behind him watched in concern after she saw her friend heave the contents of his stomach and struggle for breath before she quietly crawled over and held his long light brown hair out of his face, "Qui-Gon are you all right?"

The older man pressed a hand to his abdomen and looked into her terrified dark brown eyes, "I'll be all right Padme. I'm sorry I scared you child." Jinn said slipping into her language while listening to what was going on outside their hiding place while taking slow deep breaths to help the pain that was piercing his back and stomach. "Those bounty hunters are coming this way, I want you to stay here and stay silent. No matter what you see, no matter what you hear don't come out until I come for you."

Padme swallowed and smiled nervously, "Please be careful Qui-Gon, I don't want to lose you too."

Qui-Gon smiled and squeezed her hand in reassurance, "It will be all right child, Ani and Obi-Wan got away." He said before handing her his thick Jedi cloak so that she could stay warm. "This will keep you warm and dry. It's also dark enough to use as camouflage in here. I'll be back, you rest and be ready to run." Jinn smiled once more and edged out of their hiding place while keeping his Lightsaber at the ready but not lit.

Padme pulled the Jedi Master's cloak around her before moving back into the shadows of the thicket and leaned back against one of the ancient trees as she followed her older friend's footsteps as he silently slipped away, drawing the bounty hunters away from her. The young woman wrapped her arms protectively around her swollen belly when one of her unborn twins moved, "It's all right little ones." She said softly as she massaged her ever-growing womb. "Daddy and the others will be all right." Uttering the last part for her sake as well for her twins. All she could do now was wait, pray and hope.

(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)

Both Anakin and Obi-Wan were starting to have difficulty breathing by the time they ran into a large clearing not far from where Padme was hiding and tried to judge where the six remaining bounty hunters were. Skywalker dropped to a crouch and ran a finger along a boot print in the mud. He thanked the Force many times through out his life in the Jedi Order that Qui-Gon had the sense to teach him how to survive without the use of the Force if he needed to. Because as of right now all three Jedi were nowhere near full strength and they couldn't sense their attackers, "They went this way Obi-Wan." He informed Kenobi who was leaning against a tree trying to gather enough strength to continue running. "They were following our father and Padme until this point but it looks like they split up, three east and three west."

"Most likely to surround us." Acknowledged a voice off to the Padawan's left.

Both young men looked in that direction, recognizing the voice, "Father thank the Force you're all right." Kenobi said as Qui-Gon moved out of the greenery not far from where he left Padme.

Anakin looked for his wife behind the Jedi Master, "Where's Padme?" He asked worried.

"She's safe for the moment Ani." The older man explained before giving the young man a proud smile. He had heard Skywalker call him father for the first time in almost a year and he thanked the main deity of his native people that Anakin seemed to have gotten over that obstacle, which was one of many. "But we need to hurry. I'm afraid three of our friends are following me..."

"You mean are in front of you!" A rough alien voice called out as three heavily armed bounty hunters came out of the foliage and spread around the Jedi.

"It took us a long time to find you three." Said the one who seemed to be the leader of this particular group as his suburbanites stripped the three of their weapons and outer cloaks. "But the reward is more then worth it." The heavyset and tattooed human eyed his prisoners like a rancher inspecting his stock while trying to figure out what the emperor would want with such pitiful looking humans. To him, all three Jedi looked weak and in poor health. The younger one with ginger hair and blue-green eyes could barely stand, the eldest of the three was obviously extremely ill and the youngest one with a long thin braid that hung from just behind his right ear and ended just past his shoulder looked as if the weight of the universe was on his shoulders. "Where's the woman?"

"Somewhere you'll never find her!" Anakin snarled back as he and the Jedi Master and knight were tied to a tree.

_Easy Anakin. _Qui-Gon told him though their Master/Padawan bond. _Don't give into your anger; it's what Palpatine wants. Keep to the light my son; I don't want to lose you again. _He added slipping into his native language.

Anakin looked into the older man's tired gray eyes and almost wept when he suddenly sensed how much physical pain the Jedi Master was hiding. _Yes Master. _The Padawan replied while trying to keep his tears from falling. _Please help me father._

_Of course we will Ani. _Obi-Wan told him while he and Jinn sent waves of love and encouragement through their bond. _Come what may, we will always have each other._

(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)

By nightfall the bounty hunters had regrouped and three were searching for Padme while the others stayed in the clearing guarding the Jedi, "I say we show them what happens when they kill one of us." Demanded the male Clawdite that had found the four bounty hunters that Anakin had killed earlier. "Four of my best men are lying in the dirt because of them."

"You know our orders!" Barked the human. "The Emperor wants them alive." He cast a cold hard look in Anakin's direction. "Especially the boy."

"May I ask just how much Palpatine is offering for our capture?" Qui-Gon asked, trying to shift his weight against the rope that had him held to the tree. "It must be quite a sum of Credits if ten bounty hunters, who normally would work in pairs or alone would join forces to capture us."

The bounty hunter narrowed his eyes, there was something about the Jedi Master that didn't sit right with him, "Which one are you?" He asked as he walked over and got right in Jinn's face.

"Qui-Gon Jinn." The Jedi Master said calmly, not letting the man intimidate him.

The bounty hunter's brown eyes went wide before he began laughing hysterically "Well look here boys." He said grabbing a handful of Jinn's long hair and pulled his head back exposing his throat. "We have a Nir'duinain in our presence." The bounty hunter let go of Qui-Gon's hair and pulled his arms out of the rope. "And not just any Nir'duinain mind you." He vaunted while pulling the Jedi Master's tunic off, revealing a large forest green tattoo of elaborate ancient knot work designs that ran down both his arms from his shoulders and became winged beasts at his wrists. "This is the son of a chieftain! A very powerful chieftain too." He turned back to Qui-Gon sneering. "Isn't that right barbarian?"

"I have nothing to hide." Jinn acknowledged calmly with a shrug. "I come from a proud people and because my people embrace a simple life without much technology doesn't make me a barbarian."

The bounty hunter chuckled as he retied Qui-Gon to the tree, "That's a matter of opinion Jinn." He said. "And to answer your earlier question; his Highness has offered a reward of 20,000 Credits to each of us if we bring you and the woman back alive."

"You're not going to find her, especially in the dark. I hid her too well." The Jedi told him.

"The work of your Jedi witchcraft?" The other demanded.

"No." Qui-Gon replied calmly. "It's something we barbarians like to call hunting skills."

"You are in no position to be mocking me Jinn!" The man yelled before backhanding the older man, causing his head to slam into the tree. "I don't want to hear any more talking over here." With that the bounty hunter stormed off to help build a fire for the night, ignoring the shocked looks on the faces of the other two prisoners.

_Are you all right Father? _Obi-Wan asked through the Force once they were left alone.

_I'm fine Obi-Wan._ The older man replied. _But I'll probably have a major headache later._

_How did he know who you are? _Anakin asked.

_Ah, his name Rickon. _Qui-Gon said with a small smile. _He had a run in with my father a few years ago and my guess is that he didn't quite like the result._

_What was he doing on Nir'duin? _Kenobi asked.

_From what your Uncle Duncan told me, Rickon was in hiding from Republic authorities and was doing a fine job of it until he tried to steal from one of the farmers in our village. _Jinn told them as the three bounty hunters that went looking for Padme came trudging back into the camp just as it started to rain.

"Well?" Rickon asked his second in command. "Did you find anything?"

"No." A short dark-skinned human said as he sat down on a fallen log. "That Jedi knows how to hide what he doesn't want found too well." He sneered while pointing at Qui-Gon. "At this rate I don't think we'll ever find her."

"Enough of this!" The Clawdite yelled as he started walking over to the prisoners while drawing his knife. "I say we ask him."

Rickon stepped in front of the bounty hunter before he could even take two steps toward the Jedi, "If you lay one hand on those three the Emperor will have your head." He said before taking a good look at the three in question. "Besides they already look like they're hardly strong enough to resist us any way. I want you and Oren to take first watch while the rest of us try and get some sleep, is that clear?"

"Yes sir." The two replied before Rickon walked back to the fire to bed down for the night.

(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)

By the next morning the Jedi were soaking wet and freezing from the rainstorm that had passed over during the night. All three of them were susceptible to the cold more then they would have been if they were at their full strength and Qui-Gon was the most at risk even though he had yet to tell the two next to him.

Anakin glanced over at the smaller man next to him and noticed the other was starting to have trouble breathing, "Obi-Wan are you all right?" He asked.

Kenobi tried to give his little brother a reassuring smile before shaking his head to try and clear it, "My back is killing me." He replied before taking a deep breath and swallowing hard a few times. "Oh Lady, I'm going to be sick."

"Hey!" Skywalker shouted at the three bounty hunters that were left guarding them as the others went looking for Padme again. "Untie us! My Master is sick. You said yourself that Palpatine is paying you to keep us alive!"

Two of the bounty hunters looked toward Rickon, wondering what the human wanted them to do, "Do it." He commanded as he added another log to the fire before following his men. "But you three better not try anything."

The Clawdite guard pulled out his knife and severed the rope, which unfortunately was the only thing holding the injured man up, "Obi-Wan!" Qui-Gon and Anakin cried at once as the younger Jedi started to collapse. Jinn was barely able to grab Kenobi before he hit the forest floor. "I've got you Obi-Wan." He said in Nir'duinain as the young man started retching. "It's all right.

Obi-Wan groaned and looked up into his father's eyes, "I'm sorry." He said in the same language.

"Shhh, don't worry." Anakin said as he gently rubbed the young knight's back as Kenobi tried to keep from throwing up again. "Try taking slow deep breaths."

_We need to get him warmed up. _Qui-Gon told the young Padawan as Kenobi started shivering, "Come here Obi-Wan." The Jedi Master said as he pulled his eldest son into his arms and held him close to transfer some of his own decreasing body heat. _What did they do to him?_

_They beat him to try and get information out of him._ Skywalker informed him. _He didn't say a word._

_Oh Obi-Wan. _Jinn said sadly as he held his son tighter. _I'm so sorry they did this to you._

_I'm all right father. _Obi-Wan replied casting a contented look towards Qui-Gon and Anakin as he tried to relax. _I was thinking of more important things and at least I get a hug out of it._

_That you do Obi-Wan, you too Ani. _Qui-Gon said while giving Skywalker a smile before carefully watching the bounty hunters as they surrounded him and his children.

"Leave us alone." Anakin hissed as the one of the bounty hunters tried to make them stand so they could be retied to the tree. "We're not going anywhere. My master is sick and Jinn and I too tired to do anything against you." With that Skywalker sat down and moved closer to his father and older brother to try and stay warm.

The two bounty hunters looked at their leader, waiting for instruction, "Ah, let them be but you two keep a closer eye on them." Rickon said before walking back to the fire.

"Anakin." Obi-Wan whispered weakly as younger man squirmed closer to him and Qui-Gon "Let me rest a bit then you do what you do best."

"Yes Master." The Padawan replied with a slight bow of his head and a mischievous twinkle in his eye. "Just let me know when you and Master Jinn are ready."

(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)

A little after two hours later Kenobi gently woke his sleeping apprentice, _Anakin._ He said through the Master/Padawan bond while gently nudging him in the shoulder. _We're ready when you are._

Skywalker smiled and nodded before assuming a meditative position and focusing within the deepest parts of his mind. Making sure to shield both his masters and unborn twins as much possible, Anakin gathered as much of the Living Force as he could focus on the bounty hunters' minds and pushed. All six bounty hunters watched as their youngest prisoner's ocean-blue eyes became locked on theirs and before they could think of reacting the young man had rendered them all unconscious with a slight movement of his hand.

Obi-Wan caught Anakin as he fell back when came out of his trance absolutely exhausted, "Well done Ani." Kenobi said as Qui-Gon moved quickly to retrieve their cloaks, Lightsabers and his tunic. "Can you walk little one? We must move fast to find Padme and get out of here."

The Padawan nodded and moved to get to his feet but found that it made him sick just lifting his head, "That took more then I thought it would Obi-Wan, I can barely move." He admitted while trying again to get up.

"Just rest then Ani." Qui-Gon said as he came over with their belongings. "I'll go retrieve Padme and if you still feel too weak to stand when we return I'll carry you."

"Yes father." Anakin said as Jinn covered him with his cloak and Obi-Wan used his own to support his head.

"I'll be back." Qui-Gon said before moving into the vegetation opposite of where the bounty hunters were searching before.

While the older Jedi Master was gone Skywalker closed his eyes to rest as Kenobi watched the unmoving bounty hunters for any signs that they were waking. About five minutes later Anakin opened his eyes and looked up at Obi-Wan with a tired but genuine smile, "I think I can get up now."

"Good Ani, but Obi-Wan can't be lifting you." Jinn said as he came into the clearing with Padme behind him. The Padawan tried to reassure his wife with a warm smile when he saw the frightened look on her face as Qui-Gon came over to help him stand. "We need to get to the city as fast as possible and get off the planet."

Skywalker nodded and bit his lower lip as Jinn pulled him to his feet, "I'm fine." He said as the others eyed him with worried looks.

"We should go now." Kenobi said as he spared one last look at their unconscious captors.

(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)

Padme silently walked beside her husband as she and the Jedi started the three-hour walk to the nearest city after they quickly retrieved their sparse belongings from their former home. When they had been walking nonstop for nearly an hour, one of her twins told her that she needed to sit down, "Ani." She said, bringing the Padawan out of his thoughts. "I need to sit down for a few minutes."

Anakin shook his head, "We need to keep moving baby." He said looking over his shoulder. "I think those bounty hunters are starting to wake up." The young man stopped and picked her up into his arms. "But I can carry you." At first Padme was going to protest but when she saw the look in her husband's eyes, she just laid her head against his shoulder and held on for the ride. "Padme." Anakin said after a few minutes. "If something ever happens to me, promise me that you'll tell the twins about me. Don't tell them what happened before we left Coruscant until they're older but tell them about the good things I've done and how much you, my father, Obi-Wan and our brother mean to me. Tell them how much I love you all."

"Anakin, you're not going anywhere." Padme said, holding his face in her hands and not liking the turn of conversation. "You can tell them yourself."

Skywalker smiled sadly, "I hope so baby."

(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)

Padme fell asleep some time after her husband started carrying her and when she awoke the young woman shifted in Skywalker's arms causing the Padawan to look down, "Hey sleepyhead." He said giving her a smile as he and the others stopped just inside of a city's walls. "Feeling better?"

"Much better, thank you." She said returning the smile and looking around in the growing darkness. "Where are we my love?"

"We just entered the main city." Obi-Wan told her as Anakin put her down. "We'll be able to get a transport off of here and hopefully find somewhere safe enough for all of us to finally be able to rest."

"The question is where would be the safest place for us to go?" Qui-Gon asked his companions.

"Naboo?" Padme asked. "There are places there that very few know about."

"Is the Lake Country that secure?" Anakin asked as he helped his injured brother stay standing.

"There's a old abandoned cabin about two hours from my parents house, sometimes my family and I would have picnics there." The young woman explained. "It was the best place to go if you didn't want to be found. Only my family and I know how to get there."

"Naboo it is then." Jinn said looking at the other two Jedi for any indication of disagreement. "Agreed?" Everyone nodded in contentment with the idea. "Then I suggest find the right transport."

(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)

Padme waited in the dark alley between two large buildings while Anakin, Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan went looking for a transport to get them off the planet, "Hello my dear." A ruthless human male voice said from behind her as who or whatever it was spun her around and pinned her against the wall. It was Rickon. "I have one hell of a headache thanks to that Jedi slime you call a husband. He said before noticing her distended belly. "Well is isn't highness going to be pleased. You're carrying that Jedi's spawn!"

"Leave me alone!" The young woman screamed as she hit the bounty hunter in the groin and tried to get away. "ANAKIN!" She yelled as she got to the end of the alley and saw the three Jedi heading towards her. "ANAKIN!"

"PADME!" Skywalker yelled back when he saw someone grab his beloved from behind and drag her back into the alley.

The three Jedi immediately went into combat readiness as they rushed to the young woman's aid, weakened ability to use the Force or not the Jedi were skilled warriors, "RICKON!" Qui-Gon yelled as he and the others rounded the corner. "Let her go."

"Not a chance Jinn." The bounty hunter yelled as he pressed Padme close to his body, put a dagger to her throat and started to back down the alley using her as a human shield. "She's coming with me, the Emperor will be extremely pleased that the young brat there has sired a child."

"No." Obi-Wan said calmly while slowly taking a step toward the two. "You will drop all your weapons, let her go and back away slowly facing us the entire time." He said with a wave of his hand.

The bounty hunter laughed as Kenobi tried to use the Force to persuade him to let Padme go, "Nice try Jedi but I don't think that will work, your not strong enough." Obi-Wan frowned and sent Padme an apologetic look, who gave him a sad smile, "Now, are you going to come along or is this little lady going to be the only one to keep me company." Rickon asked as he planted a rough kiss on Padme's cheek. "You'd better hurry or we're going to miss our flight."

All three Jedi held up their hands and started to walk forward, obediently following Rickon through the alleyway, while trying to think of a way to get away from the bounty hunter and off the planet. Anakin was the strongest one of the three at the moment so whatever plan they came up with he would have to be the main executer. Rickon let go of Padme as they entered the busy streets of the city but kept his dagger close to her back to keep any of the other men from trying to get away.

(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)

Rickon led his prisoners onto a landing platform where the other bounty hunters were waiting patiently for their leader. Every one of them cast a lusting look at Padme and a murdering look at the others as the prisoners where lined up in front of the Starship to be disarmed and placed in restraints. Anakin was the first one to be readied for transport and as the bounty hunters were busying themselves with his wife and Jedi Masters the Padawan went to work.

Escaping had always been one of Skywalker's specialties, getting him in trouble many times with the Jedi Council but often saving his and his masters lives on dangerous missions. So while keeping a straight face and being very subtle about it he used the Force to pick the lock of the restraints, knowing he like his masters had only a limited amount of strength and had to plan this just right.

Anakin waited before two of the bounty hunters where leading him on board the Starship and they were out of sight before slipping his hands out of the restraints and knocking both of his captors off of him with well placed back handed punches. After making sure both bounty hunters weren't going anywhere, Skywalker carefully moved back to the main entrance of the ship, pulled out his dagger from where he kept it hidden in his right boot and positioned himself for the attack.

The Clawdite guard gave Padme a nasty look as he placed her in restraints; "I'm going to enjoy guarding you when we get into Hyperspace." He said, "The Emperor can have his fun with you when we get to Coruscant but I want to play first."

"You must be crazy if you think I would even think of letting you touch me." Padme said coolly as she looked him in the eye.

The Clawdite growled and slapped the young woman across the face, "I don't think you have a choice Milady."

"Oh, yes I do!" She boldly shot back. "You will never lay one slimy hand on me. And his _Highness_ will never hurt my husband or his masters; this I promise you!"

The guard drew back his hand preparing to slap his prisoner again but instead let out a shocked cry as he felt something hit the back of his hand. His dark eyes went wide when he lowered his arm and found an elegantly crafted dagger through his hand, blade on one side hilt on the other and both parts covered in blood. Rickon turned just in time to see a Lightsaber go flying through the air, ignite in midair and land in the outstretched hand of Anakin Skywalker.

"One's loose!" Screamed the Second-in-command as the young Padawan ran down the landing platform and quickly cut his Jedi Masters and wife out of their restraints before using the Force to retrieve his dagger from the bounty hunter's hand.

"Well don't just stand there idiot!" Rickon shouted as the other Jedi armed themselves. "Shoot them!"

The other nodded franticly as the Jedi took out their captors one by one. One of his wild shots hit home and Anakin screamed in pain as the Blaster fire hit him squarely in the stomach, "ANAKIN!" Obi-Wan, Qui-Gon and Padme screamed. They all saw Skywalker go down from three different angles but only one of them could get to him.

Padme ran over to the fallen Padawan and pulled him into her arms, "Ani?" She whispered fearing her husband was already dead.

Skywalker coughed and opened his eyes, "Ami?" She nodded. "Ami, get out...of here." He said using her to pull himself up into a sitting position. "We need...to get you out...of here."

His wife nodded and dragged him to his feet, "Come on Ani." She encouraged as the two started for the safety the Starship.

"Hold it right there!" Someone ordered from behind them when they got to the other side of the ship. The young couple turned to face a battered Rickon, who had his Blaster aimed right at Padme's chest. "I'm so sorry it had to be this way."

Already knowing what the bounty hunter was going to do, Anakin took a deep breath and knocked Padme out of the way just as Rickon fired, taking the shot in the chest himself, "NO!" Padme screamed as she watched her husband fall to his knees, his face showing shock and pain before falling backwards and coughing as the air was knocked out of his lungs.

"NO!" The young woman cried before rushing to his side. "Ani no, please don't leave me like this."

The young Jedi looked up at her and smiled lovingly even though he could barely focus on her face, "It'll be okay Ami."

Rickon chuckled as he watched Padme pull her dying husband into her arms and started rocking him back and forth, "Now we end this." He said aiming his Blaster at the base of the young woman's skull.

Before he could pull the trigger his breath was knocked out of him when he felt a sharp pain in his chest when something hit his upper back before he fell forward, dead.

Padme's eyes shot up and saw a gold winged creature with emerald eyes sticking out of the bounty hunter's back, "Padme!" Two familiar voices cried bringing her out of her shock. "Padme are you all right?"

She blinked and focused on the men in front of her, "Masters please help Ani!" The young woman begged when she recognized them as Jinn and Kenobi.

"We will Padme." Obi-Wan was already working on the wounded Padawan. "Come with me." Qui-Gon said pulling her up. "You need to be looked at too."

(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)

Padme suddenly woke from a dreamless sleep when she heard someone cry out in pain. She looked around and found that she was lying on a foldout cot in the corner of a small room, "It's all right Padme." Jinn said as he moved out of the shadows to sit at her side. "We're safe."

"Ani?" She asked trying to sit up.

"He's alive although very weak." The Jedi informed her, mentioning for her to stay still. "Obi-Wan is doing all he can."

"Where are we?"

"On a transport heading for Naboo."


	2. Chapter 1: Arguments and Decisions

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Star Wars or anything that has to do with it, George Lucas does (Darn it! Oh well but if he ever wants to sell it...)

**Summary: **AU One year after Attack of the Clones Anakin and his family are on the run from the Empire. As they try to hide on Naboo, problems begin from within as Qui-Gon's health begins to fail.

**Warnings: **Nothing for this chapter.

**Author's Note: **This was my first attempt at fanfiction that I started in 1999 and I have rewritten it several times in order for it to tie into the movies a bit better. I just tried to fix some of the spelling, grammar and typing mistakes but bear with me. My CP and dyslexia makes it hard to catch everything.

**Chapter 1: Arguments and Decisions**

(2 weeks later)

Anakin sat up with a startled cry and started to shudder uncontrollably as his perspiration started to dry. The Jedi Apprentice instinctively reached out with the Force to find any dangers that might be in the room while also attempting to catch his breath. Skywalker cursed in frustration and fought back over a years worth of tears when he realized it was only his nightmares that had woken him. _It was just a dream. _He thought as he wrapped his arms around himself like he used to do when he was a child. _Oh Force, they're getting worse. Lady of Nir'duin, help me please. I can't live like this._

A sharp burning sensation around his chest and abdomen made the young man cry out again, but this time it was in pain. Anakin bit his lower lip before slipping a hand through the several layers of cloth and feeling both wounds to see if the were bleeding.

_Anakin, are you all right?_ A drowsy voice asked him through the mental bond that he held with his Jedi Masters.

Skywalker suddenly realized that it had to be the middle of the night and closed his eyes in shame before looking over to see the younger of the two watching him from the doorway. _I'm fine Obi-Wan. _He told Kenobi, who was watching him very closely. _I'm sorry; I didn't mean to wake you._

_Anakin, how many times have we told you? Father and I are here if you need us. _Obi-Wan retorted as he quietly walked over to the end of the bed. _You had another nightmare? _

_Yes. _Anakin replied before looking around the darkened room and smiled thankfully when he found that his wife was sound asleep next to him. _Oh thank the Force I didn't wake her._

_You've been slipping in and out of consciousness for most of the afternoon._ Kenobi said as he silently shifted his weight from one foot to another. _So far your temperature hasn't been high enough to worry me but looking at you now; I'm beginning to change my mind._

_I'll be fine. _Skywalker told him with a small halfhearted smile. The young man frowned again when he realized that his older brother wasn't going anywhere. _Obi-Wan,_ _I'm fine. Please go back to bed. You need the rest too._

_I'm fine Anakin._ The Jedi Knight said before quietly sighing. _Just worried about you._

_I wish you wouldn't be. _Anakin said before looking down at his lap. _Those bounty hunters were killing you and I just stood there watching._

The young man ended up wincing when the bed shifted a little as Obi-Wan sat down on its edge._ Anakin. What those men did to me was not your fault. _Kenobi interrupted before running a hand through the Padawan's perspiration soaked hair. _I would have gladly let them kill me if it would have allowed you, our father and your wife and children to survive._

Obi-Wan took a breath and smiled gently as Anakin looked up. _Don't say that Obi-Wan, please. _The Padawan said while shaking his head. _I don't deserve your sympathy._

Kenobi shook his head. _Anakin listen to me. _He said as he held up the younger man's head so they were eye to eye. _It is my honor and my duty as both your Jedi Master and your older brother to keep you from harm while you are learning from me. I would never forgive myself in anything happened to you while it was within my power to prevent it. I love you Anakin Skywalker. Even if you put spiders in my bed after I tell you how much I'm terrified of them._

At that, Anakin had to smile. _There's something definitely wrong with you Obi-Wan. No sane man would keep their younger brother after he put spiders in their bed, even if they were rubber. _He told his younger Jedi Master with a smile and his 'I'm worried about your mental health' look.

_Yes, well my little imp of a twin has taught you well hasn't he? _The other said with a sly smile after reading Skywalker's Force Signature.

The Padawan swallowed hard when he heard Kenobi refer to his fraternal twin brother. Who like them had been adopted by the man they all called 'Master' at one time or another. _Damn!_ He said frowning again.

Obi-Wan smiled in triumph. _Hah! I knew Christian had something to do with it!_

_Damn! He'll kill me if he knows that you found out about his part in it. _Anakin said before scowling. _Blasted Mental Shields!_

Kenobi cringed when he realized they both were being a bit loud. _Ani! Shhh! You'll wake our father up. _He said before focusing on Jinn for a minute. _I think he's still asleep. Blast, he's so hard to read sometimes. I thought after twenty-five years of dealing with our father's little quirks, I would be able to understand him._

_Obi-Wan, nobody understands Qui-Gon Jinn. _Skywalker added with a smirk. _Not even Master Yoda. Besides you're only fifteen minutes older then Christian and five years older then me._

_Why did my father have to have you? _The other said as he shook his head again.

The Padawan laughed a little. _I'm sure you used to ask Christian that too._ He said smirking again. _And besides, I'm father's favorite._

_Very funny you little Imp._ Obi-Wan said while trying to resist the urge to smack his younger brother upside the head. _You know Nir'duinains don't believe in favorites in their families._ At that, Skywalker playfully stuck out his tongue in response.

_Do you two need any help?_ Qui-Gon asked them, mentally joining the conversation from his room. The older man had been quietly monitoring the activity coming from the two brothers incase they needed help and so far he'd seen two things. One, the need to have an extremely serous talk with Anakin about his place in the galaxy and two, remind both Kenobi and Skywalker why they found it so hard to read him.

Both of the younger men cringed. _No father. _Kenobi said quickly. _I've got it._

_Then please tell me why you two must be so loud about it. _The Jedi Master said as he let his annoyance bleed through the bond he shared with his sons. _It's three in the morning and you don't want me in that room at three in the morning without a good reason._

_Yes father. _Anakin and Obi-Wan said as they cringed again. Back in the Temple, disciplinary actions before the morning Cantor at dawn usually had to deal with a toothbrush and the Refresher in the crèche and it didn't matter that Obi-Wan and Christian were already knights either. Who knew what Qui-Gon Jinn could come up with in the middle of nowhere? _Sorry father_. They said, both making sure they interjected compliance into their thoughts.

_Good I'm glad that's settled. _Jinn said, sending them both a mental embrace._ Goodnight you two._

They both breathed a sigh of relief when they felt Qui-Gon go back to sleep. _How does he do that? _Anakin asked.

_I have no idea but he used to do that to Christian and me when we were Padawans. I think it's a parenting thing. Now, lie back and let me have a look._ Obi-Wan instructed, becoming a healer once again. The Padawan did as he was told and hissed at the pain that the simple movement caused.

"Ani?" A drowsy voice next to him asked as the owner placed a hand on his arm.

The young man mentally kicked himself, "I'm sorry Ami. He whispered. "I'm fine, go back to sleep angel."

"Another nightmare?" His wife asked turning over to face him and threading her fingers through his.

Skywalker nodded and winced as his brother gently pulled back the blankets and carefully untied the strips of cloth that covered the deep wounds on his chest and abdomen, "It's all right Ani I'll be as gentle as I possibly can." Obi-Wan told him soothingly as he placed a cool hand on the young man's feverish forehead. _Rest now little brother. _He sent.

_Thank you. _The younger man said before closing his eyes. Finally, after a few minutes of being comforted by his brother's soothing touch and the warmth of his wife beside him; Anakin fell into a dreamless sleep.

(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)

The first thing Skywalker realized when he woke sometime later was that something was jabbing him hard, in the side. He winced before granting himself a small smile as he carefully turned to face his wife; "Somebody is awake in there."

"I'm sorry." The young woman said as she placed a hand on her swollen belly. "Our twins are _very_ active today."

"It's all right Padme." Her husband said before he forced himself into a sitting position before giving her a deep, passionate kiss as he placed a hand on her tummy and massaged gently. "Leia honey, it's not nice to kick your father when he's trying to sleep."

Padme smiled then laughed when she felt their daughter kick again in response to her father's voice and wished, not for the first time, that she was a Jedi herself, "I think she just gave you her answer." She said as Anakin laid back down, positioned himself so that his head was resting on her belly and closed his eyes. Padme took a slow deep breath when she felt both twins move at once, "What are you three doing?"

Skywalker smiled, "The twins are giving me their version of 'The State of the Republic'. He said before lifting his head.

"Is this part of that bonding session that you, Obi-Wan and your father did before we left Coruscant?" She asked.

Anakin had to take a few seconds and think back to the event his wife was speaking of, "Yes." He said after remembering that he, Obi-Wan and Qui-Gon had each spent a few hours alone with her in mediation after she gave them the news that she was pregnant. "Did my father tell you why we did that?"

"He said something about building mental bond with them so that their developing minds had extra shielding from Dark Side Manipulation before birth." Padme replied carefully. She knew that Dark Side Manipulation was a sensitive subject for her beloved right now and she wished that he hadn't brought it up.

Anakin internally winced. _Thank the Lady he didn't know I was going to be a father._ He thought before forcing himself to smile, "Did he also tell you that it's a way for the twins to start recognizing Force Signatures?"

"Really?" The other said before laughing. "They're not even here yet and they're already starting their Jedi Training?"

Skywalker's smile turned genuine, "Yup." He said before retuning his head to her belly. "They know the difference between you, me, their Uncle Obi-Wan and their grandfather."

"How can they tell the difference in me? Padme asked as she began to unbind Anakin's Padawan Braid. "I'm not a Jedi."

"Every living thing has a Force Signature baby." Anakin said before wincing as his wife hit a tangle in the strands of hair that made up his braid. "It's just that the signature is stronger in some individuals."

The young woman smiled sadly when she realized that there was one Jedi's Force Signature in the twin's family that was missing, "Anakin." She asked as her husband forced himself to sit up again. "Did Christian ever get our letter about the twins?"

Skywalker ran his hand through his hair before hissing in a breath as pain reminded him of his wounds, "I don't know." He said sadly. "The last letter we got from him was the one concerning me and my…situation."

Padme swallowed hard and forced a smile before she began redoing her husband's braid, "It'll be all right baby. You'll see."

Anakin sighed and looked at his lap, "I hope so baby; I really hope so." He looked around the room as he reached out with the Force, to contact the other two Jedi. "Where's my Father and Obi-Wan?" He asked after sensing that he and his wife were the only ones in the old badly maintained cabin.

"They left a few hours ago, to try and get some supplies. You've been asleep most of the day." Padme told him as she pushed herself up so that her back was against the headboard of the bed.

"Are you all right?" Skywalker asked as he eyed with her with a worried look.

"I'm fine, I just needed a nap." She replied with a smile. "You worry too much."

"Now you're starting to sound like my brother." Anakin smiled weakly before he got out of bed and took a few steps. "Oh Lady, no." He said as he grabbed the wall when the room started to spin.

"Ani!" Padme cried as she got up faster then her large shape should have allowed and ran to help her husband before he collapsed. "Ani you need to rest. You're pushing yourself too hard." She placed a hand on his forehead and felt the fever that should have broken days ago. "Come on baby."

Anakin gasped as he tried to force his damaged chest to take in air and started rambling as his temperature went up, "I should...be stronger...then this."

"Anakin Skywalker." His wife said sternly; trying to get her reasoning pass the young man's fever induced guilt. "You may be a Jedi Padawan but you are still human. Now come back to bed and rest."

"I should...be protecting you...and the twins..." He said; his voice getting weaker the longer he spoke. "You're all that...matter to me...and I almost...killed you."

Padme wanted to scream; her husband was still blaming himself for something that wasn't his fault. The Senate and the Jedi Council had cleared Anakin of all wrongdoing. If only he could see it.

She couldn't, she _wouldn't_ loose him like this. Not when the twins were due in less the two months, "Anakin, listen to me. Baby you are going to kill yourself if you keep pushing yourself like this." She said as tears streamed down her face. "Please Daddy, I can't have these babies all alone. We need you."

"Oh, Ami..." Anakin said looking into her dark brown eyes, just before what little strength he had failed and his wife had to hold him as he slid down the wall that was part of their temporary home.

Padme's eyes were full of unshed tears as she knelt in front of her husband, uniting the bandages that covered his wounds. He was bleeding again and both wounds looked infected. _If only it was safe for us to go to a medical center. _She thought resentfully. _Then he could be treated properly, I wouldn't have to worry about giving birth in the middle of nowhere during the dead of winter. This is all my fault, oh Anakin why didn't you leave me when you had the chance?_

"No angel...this is not...your fault...Not your...fault at all." Anakin replied weakly, stroking her cheek with his fingers.

Padme sometimes forgot that one of Skywalker's skills as a Jedi was being able to sense her thoughts and emotions, "Why didn't you leave me when you had the chance?" She repeated out loud, fresh tears flowing down her cheeks. This was the same argument that the young couple continued to have through out their months on the run.

"Because...I couldn't...let him get...his hands on...you or...our children." Anakin retorted weakly placing a hand on her stomach.

"Palpatine." Her voice held nothing but outrage for the man she once thought of as a friend.

"He'll never...take me away...again." Anakin frowned as Padme looked away to hide her tears, "Padme...I'm so...sorry."

His wife looked back towards him, "Anakin, you did nothing wrong, Palpatine used you, he used us all. When will you see this?" She asked before pressing her hands against his abdomen, wincing when Anakin wasn't able to keep from screaming, "I'm sorry Ani, I have to stop the bleeding." His wife said sympathetically, as she kept pressure on his wounds.

"How...bad...is...it?" He asked gasping, almost to the point of hyperventilation.

"Not good Ani, you need to hold still." She replied, knowing it was impossible to lie to a trained Jedi.

"Well, I...should have...been expelled from The Order...and then executed for what I did. So if go...there'll only...be one...less mouth...to feed." Anakin remarked dryly as he did his best to focus the Force into his broken body.

"Ani NO!" Padme shouted as she moved her hands from Skywalker's stomach to his face. "Don't talk like that. Do you understand me Anakin Skywalker? You are going to have two beautiful babies in three months. The Senate and the Jedi Council cleared you of all wrongdoing. Without your testimony we wouldn't have known about Palpatine."

"But the damage...was already...done Padme!" Anakin said. "He knew...Padme he knew...how to attack my people. I told him."

"Ani..." Padme said before a sound in the doorway caught her attention. The young woman looked and breathed a sigh of relief when her husband's father and brother came in, a large brown satchel slung over Qui-Gon's shoulder, "Thank the Force you're home."

"What happened?" Obi-Wan asked, as he knelt next to his sister-in-law and did his best to ignore the pain that flared in his chest and back.

"He tried to walk but only got this far before his strength gave out." Padme explained, still holding pressure on the wounds. "He's bleeding again, it looks like he has an infection and he's still burning up."

"Anakin Skywalker. How many times have we told you not to get up without one of us here?" Jinn said kneeling next to Kenobi.

Anakin used the distraction to change the subject, "I'm truly...sorry Father...but I...need to go to...the Refresher."

His wife sighed, "Why didn't you just tell me Anakin."

There is only...so much room...in that Refresher Padme and it wasn't...the original reason I got up."

"Are you telling me that I'm fat?"

"No you're pregnant and that's a good thing." Obi-Wan said trying to cool things down.

Not the best thing to say, for the young woman still seethed, "Padme." Qui-Gon said softly. "It isn't easy for me to get into the Refresher either, whoever built this cabin must have been Master Yoda's size."

Anakin coughed to get someone's attention, "Excuse me...but I still need...to um, go."

"Oh, most understandable Anakin." Qui-Gon said smiling knowingly as he and Obi-Wan eased themselves under Anakin's arms. "Lift him with the Force Obi-Wan not your back." The older man stated when he heard his eldest son taking quick pained breaths as he prepared to lift his brother. "Ready, on three. One...two...three."

Qui-Gon and Obi-wan lifted their apprentice as easily they would a child and helped him down the hall to the small Refresher. With Obi-Wan being the smaller of the two Jedi Masters, he kept a steadying hand on the young man as he did what he needed to do.

Unfortunately Anakin stumbled on his way out and Kenobi felt his weakened back snap as he tried to keep his younger brother from falling, "Father! Help!" He yelled as his back snapped again, Qui-Gon and Padme where there in a flash. "Take him, my back just went out."

Jinn staggered a little as he picked up Anakin into his arms, relieving Obi-Wan of the dead weight. As the older Jedi carried the apprentice back into the bedroom, Padme gently swung Kenobi's arm over her shoulder and used her other arm to support his throbbing back, "Lean on me Obi-Wan." She said. "I think the best place for you right now is in bed, do you think you can walk with me or should we wait for your father?"

"I don't think my back will let us wait, are you sure you can help me? I'll have to lean on you pretty hard." The other asked her though clenched teeth.

"I'm pregnant Obi-Wan, not disabled." Padme said as they started down the hall, towards the room that the young knight was using.

Obi-Wan gasped in more embarrassment then pain when he placed a hand on her belly when he stumbled, "Don't be embarrassed." The young woman said with a small smile. "If you keep your hand there long enough you might get a 'Hello'."

He did too, one of the twins moved just as they entered the bedroom, "That's definitely Anakin's child." Kenobi said with a pained smile leaning on the bedside table as Padme pulled back the blankets.

"You should feel the boy." Padme said placing a hand on her stomach and caressing it thoughtfully. "Now this is going to be the hard part, getting you into bed with as little pain as possible."

Their tall answer came in at that moment, "I'm sorry that took so long." Qui-Gon said coming in to help them. "Anakin kept trying to get up to help us. He thinks this is his fault." Together the young woman and the older Jedi Master assisted Obi-Wan onto the bed, with little to no pain. "I don't want you out of this bed without help Kenobi. Do you understand me?" He told his son with his renowned uncompromising tone.

"Yes Father." The other replied sheepishly.

"Good, now get some rest and I'll check on you later." Jinn said before he and Padme left, partially closing the door. "Padme." He said. "What where you and Anakin talking about when Obi-Wan and I came home? His mental shields are extremely weak due to the fever and the trauma his mind has been under and I was able to pick up on his emotions. The problem is that they where so jumbled up that I was unable to pinpoint the cause."

"It was the fever Master and his guilt." Padme said trying her best to explain what had happened. "He blames himself and only himself for what happened to The Order."

"What else did he say child?" Qui-Gon asked when she trailed off.

"That he should have been expelled from the Jedi Order and executed for his crimes." She said before looking at the floor in order to hide the fresh tears that were falling.

Jinn pulled Padme into his arms and ran a hand down her back, "It will be all right Padme. Anakin will be all right."

"Will he ever be able to forgive himself?" The young woman asked.

"I don't know." The older man said sadly, thinking of Anakin now as his son instead of his apprentice. "Anakin's innocence was taken long ago but I think that someday soon he'll open up and cry. He never cried for his mother nor did he cry for his friends he lost when the temple was destroyed." Qui-Gon's head shot up and he gave his daughter-in-law a lopsided smile even though his gray eyes held unshed tears. "Anakin is trying to get up again. Do you think you can help me change his bandages?

Padme smiled, began to follow her friend down the hall and frowned when she heard the older man utter a curse under his breath before he began coughing violently, "Master Jinn, are you all right?" She asked, putting a hand on his arm.

Qui-Gon looked at her and tried to smile in order to reassure her, "Yes, I'm fine." He told her between coughing spasms as he headed towards the Refresher. "Go to Ani, I'll be in as soon as I get some water."

(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)

"Anakin, no." Padme ordered when she came into the room and found that her husband was indeed trying to get out of bed again. "You need to stay still baby. Your father will be here in a few minutes."

The young man cried out in frustration when the pain became almost unbearable, "Is Obi-Wan okay? I'm...sorry, I didn't mean...to hurt...him." He choked out barely conscious.

"Shhh, Ani. He's fine, don't worry." Padme said softly, running a hand though his dark sandy blond hair as Qui-Gon came in the room. "Everything will be all right, you'll see."

"Help me." Anakin pleaded as his father started unpacking the satchel. "Please; it hurts just to breathe."

Jinn looked up from what he was doing and abandoned the satchel for a moment when he saw that his son's lips were beginning to turn blue, "Padme. Go into Obi-Wan's room and grab his medical pack." The Jedi Master ordered gently as he elevated the Padawan's upper body into a sitting position and slipped behind him before resting the boy's head against his chest. "There is an oxygen canister and mask in it."

"No." Skywalker pleaded as his wife left to get the requested item. "Father, please. You…know how scared…those masks…make me."

"I know little one." Qui-Gon said softly as he took one of Anakin's hands in his own. "It won't be like in your visions I promise."

Anakin looked up, "Will you stay with me?" He asked

"Of course I'll stay with you." Jinn said softly as Padme came back with the medial pack. "I wouldn't even think of leaving you."

"Father." Obi-Wan said as he came in a few seconds later. "What happened?"

"What are you doing out of bed?" The Jedi Master asked his eldest son as the knight staggered over to the bed that held the wounded Padawan.

"He insisted Qui-Gon." Padme replied before she set the pack on the bed and grabbed a chair for her brother-in-law to sit in.

"When did this start?" Obi-Wan asked after he eased himself into the chair and began to pull out some equipment.

"Right before I sent Padme in to get your medical pack." The Jedi Master answered.

"Padme, can you trade places with my father?" Kenobi asked as he attached the oxygen canister to the mask and made a few adjustments to both items. "And try to keep him calm?"

"Of course Obi-Wan." She replied before allowing Qui-Gon to help her position herself so that she was keeping her husband semi-upright but the majority of his weight was off their unborn children. "It's okay Ani, I'm right here and I'm not going to let you go."

"Ready Anakin?" Obi-Wan asked before he handed the mask over to Jinn. "I want you to take slow, deep breaths little brother."

Anakin nodded before closing his eyes and taking as deep of a breath as he could when his father slipped the mask over his face.

(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)

Two hours later, with Obi-Wan back in bed and Anakin passed out due to his temperature; Qui-Gon made another attempt at unpacking the satchel, "We were able to trade for some old cloth that we can use as bandages and for some food and water too." Jinn said as he looked at the shaking form of his youngest son. "We should have tried for some medicine too damn it."

"You did your best with what we could spare." Padme said as she and the older man pulled the rest of the old bandages off. "I just wish we could get him to a medical center or at least somewhere more comfortable then this drafty cabin."

"I don't know Naboo well enough to even begin thinking of places would be safe for us to go." The Jedi Master said discarding the used, bloody bandages.

"What about my family?" The young woman asked inclining her head in thought. "Like I told you before, my parents live about a two hour walk from here."

"But it's against the law to shelter a Jedi." Qui-Gon pointed out with his usual diplomacy.

"Against the law of a dictator."

"I see." Jinn said crossing his arms over his chest, deep in thought. "So, what would be the best way to contact them?"

"I'll go speak with them tomorrow." Padme said. "I think that would be the safest way."

"We can't leave Anakin and Obi-Wan alone."

"You can stay with them."

"Absolutely not. You're not going alone, not in your condition." The Jedi said in the same tone he had used with Obi-Wan earlier.

"Like I told Obi-Wan, I'm pregnant not disabled."

"That's right, you're pregnant, let us not forget who and what the father is. That and the weather is getting colder."

He had a point, "Well, what do you suggest Master Jinn?" Padme said sweetly. The former senator/queen was not afraid to play hardball with a renowned Jedi Master, even if he was her husband's father.

_Force, this woman is stubborn. _Qui-Gon thought he gently massaged his temples; his head was throbbing, and that usually was the first sign that told him that he needed to lie down. "You're right, you should be the one to speak to your parents." He said fighting the ever-increasing nausea that went with these headaches. "Under escort. We'll wait a few days, until Obi-Wan is strong enough to look after Anakin then I'll take you to your family."

Padme looked down at Anakin then back up at the older man, "All right, I except."

With that issue settled, Jinn smiled and nodded slightly before quickly turning on his heels and running for the Refresher to throw up.


	3. Chapter 2: Father and Son

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Star Wars or anything that has to do with it, George Lucas does (Darn it! Oh well but if he ever wants to sell it...)

**Summary: **AU One year after Attack of the Clones Anakin and his family are on the run from the Empire. As they try to hide on Naboo, problems begin from within as Qui-Gon's health begins to fail.

**Warnings: **Nothing for this chapter.

**Author's Note: **This was my first attempt at fanfiction that I started in 1999 and I have rewritten it several times in order for it to tie into the movies a bit better. I just tried to fix some of the spelling, grammar and typing mistakes but bear with me. My CP and dyslexia makes it hard to catch everything.

**Chapter 2:**** Father and Son; Friends and Family.**

Four days later Qui-Gon knocked on Obi-Wan's door and smiled at the younger man as he walked in, "How are you feeling Obi-Wan?" He asked when the younger man looked up from where he was getting dressed.

"Sore but otherwise fine." Kenobi replied with a sad sigh as he pulled his boots on. "But I should be asking you that question, what's going on father?"

"What do you mean?" Jinn asked while trying not to flinch as he sat down next to his previous Padawan.

"Oh, please don't start father." The other said extremely annoyed. He had noticed his father's stiff movements as he sat and that made the Jedi Knight even more convinced that something was wrong. " You're hardly eating and when you do eat, most of it you bring back up fifteen minutes later. You're walking around like you're as old as Master Yoda and you're always tired. Please tell me what's wrong you are the only father Ani and I have. If you're sick let us help, it's the least we can do. Please, don't push us away "

Qui-Gon looked into the other's blue-green eyes and saw tears start to form, "Oh Obi-Wan." He said as he pulled the young man into his arms, _how do I tell a loved one that I'm living on borrowed time._ Jinn thought. The Jedi Master thought for a moment and sighed before continuing. "I'm dying little one." He felt the young man stiffen up momentarily and he thought he heard Kenobi choke back a sob. "I know I should have told you and the others long before this but I didn't know how. I have something called Asacalare's disease; it's very rare and runs in my family. It affects my bone marrow, blood cell development and my respiratory system."

Obi-Wan pulled out of the embrace, "How long have you known." He asked seriously.

Qui-Gon sighed and looked away for a moment, again unsure of how to answer the simple question "I was diagnosed about two weeks before the Temple fell."

"Does the Council know?"

"Yes, they do." The older man said before taking a calming breath. "I was meeting with Master Windu and Master Yoda when I started having trouble breathing. They were the ones that took me to the healers and stayed with me as I was having the tests done."

"Why didn't you send for me and Anakin?" Obi-Wan demanded to know as he let his tears come full force. "We felt that something was wrong but you closed us off. When Anakin and I tried to find out what happened to you, it was like you disappeared. We should have been the ones supporting you, not Master Windu or Master Yoda."

"I was very sick Obi-Wan." Jinn said as he looked into Kenobi's blue-green eyes. "I didn't want you to see me like that, not until I knew what was wrong. I didn't want you and Anakin to sit in the infirmary and watch me being poked and prodded. Most of all, I didn't want you two to see me cry. Not like that."

"I am your son!" The younger man yelled, not caring whether he was being disrespectful or not. "Maybe not by blood but by all rights by love. Are you telling me that all those years of calling you daddy or father instead of Master means nothing to you? How many times have you seen me, my brother or Anakin cry?"

"Obi-Wan stop this." Qui-Gon said before he pulled Obi-Wan into his arms again and kissed the top of his head. "You, Christian and Anakin are my sons and I love you all more then life. Don't you ever forget that. If any of my actions or words told you otherwise then as your father I must ask you for your forgiveness."

"You have it father." Kenobi said in Nir'duinain before burying his face into the older man's tunic. "Is there anything we can do to help you fight this?"

"There are treatments but since we're in hiding all I can do is take the medication that the healers gave me until I run out." Qui-Gon told him with a shrug. "And all they really do is help control the discomfort."

"Then what?" Obi-Wan prompted as he looked up, fearing the answer.

"I don't know. I could die within days, weeks or months. It depends on how strong I am at that point."

"How much of the medication do you have left?"

"About a month and a half worth but I have to warn you Obi-Wan, when the final stage hits, it isn't going to be easy. I'll understand if you and the others will want to keep your distance."

Kenobi was horrified, "No father!" He said standing. "How can you ever think that? Anakin and I would never let you go through something like this alone but we would also never let you go without a fight either. We'll find a way to get you those treatments and more of the medication you need. Please, just don't give up yet."

At that the older man stood and placed his hands on the other man's shoulders. Smiling as he drew him into another hug, Qui-Gon rested his chin on top of the younger man's head for a moment before saying softly, "I'm not giving up little one. I've got to much living to do and grandchildren to meet." He rolled his eyes. "Even though the later part reminds me of how old I am. Having you, Anakin, Padme and Lady willing Christian with me will give me strength."

"Are you sure you don't want me to go with Padme." Obi-Wan asked still in Jinn's arms. The older Jedi had explained the plan to him and he had agreed that it would be best for all involved. "I don't l feel comfortable with you going out there without any backup, especially now."

"I'll be fine Obi-Wan, we'll both be fine as long as we stick to the route that we have planed. Besides, you're still too weak and you're the only one of us that has any type of medical training."

"Okay, but I still don't like it." Kenobi said as they started walking towards the bedroom that Padme and Anakin were using.

(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)

"I know this is a little long for you Padme but it'll keep you warm and hide your pregnancy if it comes down to that." Obi-Wan said as he helped her into Anakin's dark brown hooded cloak.

"Thank you Obi-Wan." She adjusting it so that it covered her and pulling the hood up. "We'll be back as soon as we can, please take care of Ani."

"I will Padme, don't worry. You two please be careful."

"We will Obi-Wan." Qui-Gon said, pulling the hood of his cloak up, hiding his face. "I suggest we go now Padme, Anakin will be fine." He said gently seeing the young woman look back toward the bedroom, where her husband was laying. _Unconscious._

(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)

The Jedi Master walked far enough behind his daughter-in-law to keep it from looking like they were together but close enough to reach her quickly if he sensed any danger. Once they reached her family's neighborhood it would be safer for them to walk together.

Two hours into their journey and after they entered an upper-class neighborhood the young woman called a halt to the walk when she saw that her Jedi companion looked a little sick to his stomach, "Master." She said softly and bringing the older man out of his thoughts. "There is a public park not far from here.

"Are you all right?" The other asked when he suddenly realized that he hadn't been paying attention to what his son's wife needed.

"Yes I'm fine." Padme replied with a smile before looking into his midnight eyes that had turned to stormy gray. "But you look like you're going to pass out any second."

"You know me too well child. I think we could both use a few minutes off our feet. " Qui-Gon told her before following the young woman down the street.

(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)

Qui-Gon tried his best not to groan as his vision swam and the young woman in front of him quickly became two. The Jedi Master was only half aware of being led to a bench in a public park and asked to sit down, "Are you all right Master?" Padme asked after noting how pale the older man was as he sat down. She knew he was not well. He had no choice but to tell her after his strength suddenly failed momentarily when he was doing some basic repairs on the cabin.

Jinn closed his eyes, took a few slow deep breaths and centered himself into the Force for few moments. Allowing it to calm his churning stomach, "I'm fine now." He said as he reopened his eyes and saw that Padme had taken a seat next to him. "I'm finding that stress doesn't agree with me as well as it used to."

His young friend nodded solemnly, "Do you need a doctor?" She asked.

"No, I'm fine, I'm just very tired." The Jedi Master replied before looking around for any possible dangers. He looked back at his young charge when he heard her gasp painfully. "Are you all right?"

Padme smiled as she took his hand and placed it on her tummy, "You look like you need a 'Hello'." She said with a smile.

Qui-Gon smiled in wonder when he felt a kick from each of the twins, "Strong little ones, like their parents."

The young woman smiled, looking directly at him, "No I think they get that from their grandfather."

"I'm honored, even if it does remind me that I'm ancient." Jinn said with a smile that was half amusement and half dread. "I'm not ready for this…"

"Oh you're not that old." Padme said with a laugh as she got to her feet and offered her hand to the older man, "My parents' house is not much farther, in fact it's just around the corner."

"Oh thank the Force." Qui-Gon said retuning the smile as he accepted her hand to stand.

"Hey." His young friend said playfully elbowing him in the ribs, immediately regretting it when he winced and groaned quietly, pressing a hand to his lower back and taking several deep breaths. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to hit you that hard."

"You didn't Padme, I'm all right. Asacalare's disease causes muscle cramps and I just had a very painful one in my back." Jinn said taking another deep breath before smiling. "Anyway, you were saying?"

"I was going to say." She said following his lead to lighten the mood. "I'm the one carrying the Shaak and you don't hear me complaining, do you?"

"That's why women bear the children young Handmaiden." The Jedi Master informed her, smiling at the inside joke that he and Padme had shared for years as they resumed walking. "Can you really see us men having children? We would never survive."

"That's for sure." She said behind his back.

_I heard that._ Replied a masculine voice inside her head.

"I hate it when you do that." The young woman grumbled as she stepped up next to him.

_Sorry. _The voice said again.

"Stop that!"

_I can tickle you with the Force too._

"Don't you dare!" Padme cried before sidestepping the Jedi. "Anakin does that to me all the time."

Qui-Gon chuckled, "And who do you think taught him how to do that my young friend."

"Oh." The young woman stopped. "So I should thank you for this then." She said with a smile and placing a hand on her belly.

Jinn held up his hands mock defense, "I do not need to know what my sons do with their wives behind closed doors." He replied with a tired but genuine smile.

The young woman smiled back before taking the lead, she loved it when the Jedi in her family showed their less serious sides.

(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)

Padme smiled as she and Qui-Gon rounded the corner and the first thing she saw was that her two young nieces, Ryoo and Pooja were playing in the yard. It was hard to tell which child was which, with all their winter clothing on but it made her smile none the less, "My sister and her husband are here." She informed the Jedi Master before they got within the girls hearing range.

"Still, we must be cautious." Jinn warned, going to full alert and keeping a hand on his Lightsaber.

The young woman nodded and smiled again as she and the Jedi approached the two children, "Hello Ryoo, Pooja. How are my favorite Nubian princesses?" Her nieces abruptly looked up from their game and ran into her waiting arms. "I've missed you two so much."

"We missed you too Auntie Padme." Pooja, the youngest said trying to hug Padme but couldn't quite reach around her large belly. She got a surprise when something bumped against her cheek. "What was that?" The little girl asked startled.

"That was your cousin saying Hello." Her aunt told her, placing a hand where her daughter was moving, hoping to calm the commotion.

Pooja stared a moment then lit up, "You're going to have a baby?"

"Twins."

"We've all been really worried Auntie Padme, are you okay?" Pooja's older sister Ryoo said she herself hugged her aunt.

"I'm fine but I need to talk to Grandma and Grandpa."

"Mommy is helping Grandma with house work and Daddy is helping Grandpa fix the old speeder but they're not doing a very good job." The youngest informed her aunt.

"Pooja that's not nice." Her sister said placing her hands on he hips in a very adult fashion.

"Who's that?" Pooja asked after noticing the very tall stranger standing next to her aunt for the first time.

"This is Master Qui-Gon Jinn, he's Uncle Ani's father and one of your uncle's Jedi Master's. Do you remember him at my wedding?"

The two young faces immediately brightened up when they remembered the taller Jedi explaining to their parents and grandparents how the Nir'duinain and Jedi wedding ceremony was going to work and helped them figure out how to fit Nubian customs in as well.

"Where's the older lady that spoke all those funny words?" Ryoo asked.

"What older lady little one?" Jinn asked, trying to figure out whom she was talking about.

"She was the one standing in front of Aunt Padme and Uncle Anakin." The child clarified. "She sounded very important."

"Oh." The Jedi said with a pleased smile. "That was my mother. She lives in the village where I was born, on my home world. My mother was performing the wedding ceremony because she is a Nir'duinain High Priestess."

"Oh." Ryoo said in thought.

"We heard what that bad man Palpatine did." Pooja said as tears started to flow down her angelic face. "And my teacher told us that all the Jedi died."

"My teacher said that too." Her sister said as tears started to fall as well. "I remembered visiting the Jedi on Coruscant and I thought all of them were dead."

"Unfortunately most are little one but the Jedi believe that we don't die, we join the Force." Qui-Gon said pulling both the girls into a warm hug.

"Including my Uncle Ani?" Pooja asked.

Padme winced, "No, but that's why we need to talk to Grandma and Grandpa."

"Padme." Jinn said behind her causing her to turn. "This might not make a very good first impression on your parents but, I think I'm going to be sick." He said before placing a hand over his mouth.

The young woman quickly grabbed the Jedi by the arm, dragged him up the steps, into the house and into the Refresher just in time.

(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)

"Padme!" Joble Naberrie cried, embracing her youngest daughter as she came running out of the kitchen to see what all the commotion was about. "Sola go get your father and Darred!" She told her oldest daughter, who was already half way out the door. "Oh Padme we've been so worried, are you...?" Her mother stopped in mid sentence when she felt something move and then kick her under the cloak the young woman was wearing.

"We'll explain everything Mother but right now, we need your help." Padme said before taking off her husband's cloak and draping over the back of a chair.

"We?" Joble asked right before Qui-Gon rejoined them. "Oh my Gods."


	4. Chapter 3: Close call and one last move

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Star Wars or anything that has to do with it, George Lucas does (Darn it! Oh well but if he ever wants to sell it...)

**Summary: **AU One year after Attack of the Clones Anakin and his family are on the run from the Empire. As they try to hide on Naboo, problems begin from within as Qui-Gon's health begins to fail.

**Warnings: **Nothing for this chapter.

**Author's Note: **This was my first attempt at fanfiction that I started in 1999 and I have rewritten it several times in order for it to tie into the movies a bit better. I just tried to fix some of the spelling, grammar and typing mistakes but bear with me. My CP and dyslexia makes it hard to catch everything.

**Chapter 3: Close call and one last move.**

Obi-Wan Kenobi winced as his headache started up again when his younger brother started mentally fighting him. Anakin was delirious and his body and mind were working off of instinct, Skywalker didn't even know he was doing it, "Padme!" The young Jedi cried in Nir'duinain as his body fought the high fever that had taken over him. "Please, Gods Padme, NO!"

"Ani." Obi-Wan said in the same language as he held the wounded man's hand. "Padme is fine."

Kenobi had to come running only about fifteen minutes before when Skywalker had regained his senses and started screaming at the top of his lungs in every language he knew, "NO!" Anakin continued to cry out deliriously as he tried to break away from his younger master's hands. "You can't take them, I'll never let you have them! They're mine!"

"Ani, shhh." Obi-Wan said soothingly before trying to cool him down with a cloth he had soaked in water that he cooled with their last handful of ice. "Your wife and twins are fine, just fine."

In truth he was more worried about the young man before him then he was about Padme and Qui-Gon at the moment. Anakin's temperature shot up even higher then it had been and if it didn't come down soon the young man would die.

"Promise...me Obi-Wan, please." Skywalker pleaded when he fought his brain for a moment of clarity. "If...something happens...to me, you and Christian take care...of Padme...and…the twins...for me. I'm not...asking as...your...Padawan...I'm asking as...your brother."

"Anakin?" Kenobi asked stunned, not knowing what else to say. _Is he giving up?_ The Jedi Knight thought. "Anakin just hang on a little longer, Padme and father went for help."

"Obi-Wan...PLEASE!" Skywalker yelled before coughing violently.

"All right Anakin. I promise." Obi-Wan told the other softly with a smile before running a hand through Skywalker's hair. At that Anakin smiled weakly before closing his eyes and gasped before his breathing stopped. "ANAKIN!" Kenobi yelled as he stood and used the Force to push the chair away. "DAMMIT! ANAKIN SKYWALKER, DON'T YOU DARE GIVE UP!" He yelled, checking for a pulse, finding none he started C.P.R. just as the others came running in.

(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)

Qui-Gon grabbed Padme by both arms from behind when she screamed and tried to run for her husband, "Darred take her into the other room!" He ordered as he passed to her brother-in-law before running to help his eldest son.

"It's all right Padme." Darred said soothingly as he led the sobbing woman out of the room and down the hall into the room Jinn was using, he sat her down on the bed, ran into the Refresher and brought back a glass of cool water. "Padme drink this." He ordered, placing the glass into her trembling hands.

"I can't lose him Darred, not now, not after all we've been through." Padme said, unconsciously laying a hand on her belly.

"Hey Momma." Her brother-in-law said smiling, putting a hand on hers. "Anakin is not going anywhere."

They both looked up a few minutes later when Qui-Gon came in; looking exhausted but relieved. "Anakin is going to be all right for now." He said answering their unspoken question.

(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)

"Anakin Skywalker, you almost sent me into premature labor!" His wife yelled before roughly kissing him on the lips. "Don't you ever do that to me again!"

Her husband smiled around her kiss, "I'm sorry...my angel." Was all he could manage before having to cough and try to breathe normally. "I'll try…not to…disappoint…you."

"Anakin, I want you to drink this." Obi-Wan explained as he poured a bit of powder into a small glass and added some water. "It's something that will help with the pain and it'll help bring your fever down." Kenobi said as he held the glass in one hand as he lifted the young man's shoulders with the other. "Small sips little brother. That's it; you'll be all right."

"Thank you." The apprentice whispered before sighing as he closed his eyes.

"Is he all right?" Darred asked.

Obi-Wan gave him a questioning look before Padme introduced them, "Darred this is Obi-Wan Kenobi, Jedi Knight. Master Kenobi, this is my brother-in-law, Darred Janren."

Kenobi's blue-green eyes softened when he put a familiar name to the man's face, "He'll be fine but we can't hold the Healing Trance off much longer." He said sighing tiredly as he looked at Padme. "Is your family going to help us?"

"My Mother, Father and sister are going to meet us at our family home, it's in the Lake Country and very isolated." Padme told him. "We can stay there as long as we need to."

"We'll have to be very careful when we move him." Obi-Wan said mentioning Anakin. "But I suggest we do it soon." His attention suddenly went from his apprentice to his father when Qui-Gon suddenly went pale and ran for the Refresher, a hand clamped over his mouth. "Master?"

He looked at Padme, "That's the second time in four hours." She informed him, sharing his concern.

Kenobi nodded and took off after the older man, fearing the worst. It didn't take a genius to tell that Qui-Gon was throwing up, Obi-Wan quietly slipped behind him and held the ill Jedi's long hair out of his face as he retched again.

"Obi-Wan?" The older man asked, not looking up as he pressed a hand to his stomach.

"I'm here Father."

"Oh Gods this hurts."

"It's all right don't fight it." The young Jedi told him grasping one of his large hands as Jinn heaved again.

"I'll be all right Obi-Wan. It's just my body fighting the disease." The older man said before looking up and taking a deep breath. "And my stomach giving me a piece of its mind."

"Do you need me to get you anything?" Obi-Wan asked before carefully dropping to the floor in the cramped room.

"No." Qui-Gon answered in a whisper before he ran a hand through his long hair. "Just give me a minute little one."

(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)

Kenobi did insist his father take a few sips of water before he helped the older man out of the Refresher and into the chair that he had placed by Anakin's bedside.

"Are you all right Master Jinn?" Padme asked when he was settled.

"I'm fine now."

"Are you and Anakin going to be able to travel?" Darred asked, worried as well. He had never seen an ill or wounded Jedi before and now he was seeing two

"As long as we're careful." Obi-Wan said as he took his father's pulse.

"Is everything you want to take already packed?"

"We don't have much but yes it's all packed." Kenobi said with a tired sigh as he bathed Qui-Gon's face with the damp cloth he was using on his brother earlier.

"All right I'll get everything into the speeder and we'll be out of here." Janren said with a small smile as he got up to leave the room.

"Let me help you Darred." Jinn said while pushing his son's hand away and tried to stand. He quickly thought against it though when his stomach reeled and threatened to bring up the water he had drank earlier.

"I don't think that's such a good idea Master Jinn." The younger man said when he saw how pale the Jedi Master turned just from trying to stand. "I'll be fine, you just rest there for a few more minutes."

Before they left, Jinn retrieved a carefully wrapped Holocron from a large crack in one of the walls of his room and placed it in a pocket of his cloak. Remembering what Master Yoda had told him the night they left Coruscant: "_Hold in your hand the teachings of the Jedi, you do and within Senator Amidala is the hope of our future. On the small ones naming day, knight their father, we will. Train the twins you and Kenobi must, the blessing of the Council you have."_

_How can I train them if I'm dead?_ Jinn thought darkly to himself as he left to help the others move Anakin.

(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)

Qui-Gon and Darred had used an oversized blanket as a stretcher to carry Anakin out of the cabin and place him in the speeder. Obi-Wan had placed the Padawan in a temporary Sleeping Trance to keep from hurting the wounded man as they moved him. Once they were all settled Darred gunned the speeder down the dirt road and used the less traveled streets to reach the Lake Country.

(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)

"Hello there Padme." The caretaker, Paddy Accu said warmly as he helped the pregnant young woman into the boat that would take her and her guests to Verykino, the Naberrie home in the Lake Country.

"Hello Paddy." She said hugging the older man before taking a seat.

"You're Momma, Papa, Sola and the girls are waiting for you. And don't worry they told me everything."

"Thank you Paddy, you don't know how much this means to us." Padme said cradling her husband's head in her lap.

(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)

"Auntie Padme!" Ryoo and Pooja yelled excitedly as they ran to hug their aunt as she and the others came in the house.

"You must have missed me." Padme said returning the hugs with just as much effort.

"Of course we missed you, can we see Uncle Ani now?" Ryoo asked.

Their aunt looked beyond them and saw Darred and Paddy carry her husband into one of the spare bedrooms. Truth be told, she wasn't sure of what to tell them until her father-in-law saved her. "Your Uncle Anakin is asleep." Qui-Gon said coming to stand next to Padme. "You can see him in few minutes as soon as he's settled."

"Okay Master Qui-Gon, are you feeling better?" The little girl asked worried.

"Yes, I'm feeling much better. Thank you little one." Jinn said before cocking his head like he was listening to a quite whisper. "I can take you in to see your uncle now but he's still asleep, okay?" Both the girls nodded as the Jedi Master took their hands, "They'll be fine with us if you want to go rest Padme."

"I'd rather be there when Anakin wakes up."

"It'll be several hours, go rest. Obi-Wan, I or one of these fine ladies will come for you later." The Jedi ordered gently.

Padme reluctantly nodded once before turning and heading for another room. Qui-Gon smiled at the two children at his sides as quietly led them to see his apprentice. Pooja gripped Jinn's hand tighter when she saw an unfamiliar Jedi standing over her unconscious uncle.

"Who's he Master Qui-Gon?" Pooja asked shyly, as she hid her face in his robe.

"That is my son and your uncle's other Jedi Master." Jinn told her before looking at the other Jedi. "Obi." The Jedi looked up. "Do you remember these young ladies? They're Anakin's nieces."

"I sure do." The knight said as Qui-Gon brought them closer to the bed. He smiled but winced slightly as he dropped to one knee, "Hello Ryoo, Pooja. Do you remember me?" Both girls looked blank. "I'm Obi-Wan. Your Uncle Ani will be fine he's just asleep right now.

"When will he wake up?" Ryoo asked worried.

"Not for awhile yet but in the mean time why don't Master Qui-Gon and I tell you a story about a little green troll known to the Jedi Order as Master Yoda."

"Obi-Wan Benjamin Kenobi." Qui-Gon said in a mock-exasperated tone as he shook his head.

Obi-Wan smiled, knowing Jinn thought Yoda was a little green troll sometimes too, "Sorry Da." He said in Nir'duinain as both of the children laughed and nodded vigorously at the idea.


	5. Chapter 4: A Brother’s love

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Star Wars or anything that has to do with it, George Lucas does (Darn it! Oh well but if he ever wants to sell it...)

**Summary: **AU One year after Attack of the Clones Anakin and his family are on the run from the Empire. As they try to hide on Naboo, problems begin from within as Qui-Gon's health begins to fail.

**Warnings: **Nothing for this chapter.

**Author's Note: **This was my first attempt at fanfiction that I started in 1999 and I have rewritten it several times in order for it to tie into the movies a bit better. I just tried to fix some of the spelling, grammar and typing mistakes but bear with me. My CP and dyslexia makes it hard to catch everything.

**Chapter 4: A Brother's love, a blind Jedi and more to mourn**

Later that evening after everyone settled down from the excitement of the Jedi moving in Obi-Wan brought Anakin a bowl of Shaak broth and a glass of water. He needed to have Skywalker eat a little before he went into a Healing Trance because it was going take a lot of calories for the young man to heal himself over the course of a week, "Anakin." He said softly as he gently placed a hand on his bother's arm. "I brought you some dinner."

"I'm not really... hungry Obi-Wan." Anakin replied quietly before sighing and opening his eyes to look at the knight. "Can we skip dinner tonight. I'm not feeling up to it."

Kenobi put the tray down on the bedside table before sitting in one of the empty chairs, "Anakin you need to keep what little strength you have. You won't be able to come out of the Healing Trance until you've fully healed."

"Please Obi-Wan... just leave me... alone." The younger man said before turning his head toward the wall.

"Anakin." Obi-Wan whispered before climbing onto the bed and carefully moving to hold the injured Padawan. "Our father is still with us, we can't count him out yet."

"I know but just isn't fair." Anakin said while moving so that he was looking into Kenobi's blue-green eyes. "I love him so much."

"I know little one. I love him too and he knows that. Obi-Wan said softly before giving Skywalker a gentle hug." Even if we don't tell him as much as we should."

Anakin sighed and hissed in a breath when he moved the wrong way, "He was the only… person besides… my mother who… really believed in me… on that ball of… dirt." He said before trying to shift positions again. " I remember… secretly hoping… that he really… was my father… and that I… was born normally. Like every… other kid."

Obi-Wan smiled gently but was interrupted before he could respond. "I probably would have been your father Anakin. If fate hadn't worked the other way."

The knight and the Padawan looked up to find Qui-Gon standing in the doorway with a small smile on his face, "What?" Skywalker asked as the older man came in. "How?"

"Anakin. I would think that as a married man with twins on the way you would know a thing or two about human reproduction." Jinn said with another small smile before slowly sitting in one of the empty chairs. "Or did they not teach you that in your Padawan Human Reproduction class?"

"I thought he slept through that class." Kenobi said with a laugh. "I distinctly remember hearing loud snoring coming from that end of our bond."

"Obi-Wan! Father!" Anakin squeaked before blushing slightly at the way his voice cracked. That wasn't… what I… meant."

"Oh I know Anakin." Qui-Gon said with a smile. "I was joking little one." The Jedi Master closed his eyes and took a few deep breaths as his left side cramped up momentarily.

"Father?" Kenobi asked sitting up when he noticed the pained look on the older man's face.

"Relax Obi-Wan it's just a muscle cramp." Jinn replied. "It will pass in a minute." He sighed and stood up. "I am going to go take something for the pain and I will be back in a few minutes."

"He must be in pain if he's going for the painkillers." Obi-Wan said more to himself then anyone else.

"And here he… is having to… worry… about me." Skywalker said before flinching as he took a deep breath.

"Anakin." His older brother chided as he lay back down. "Don't talk like that."

"I can't… help it Obi-Wan." The Padawan said with a small shrug. "It's… how I feel."

"Well don't." The knight said softly. "It isn't your fault these things are happening."

"Uncle Ani?" Pooja asked from the doorway where she and her sister stood. "Are you okay?"

Anakin and Obi-Wan looked over at them, "Hey you two...does your momma know... you're here?" Skywalker asked while trying to smile.

"Yes." Ryoo said as she and Pooja came into the room. "She and daddy said we could come in if we weren't being a bother." Both adults smiled. "Why are you and Master Obi-Wan crying Uncle Ani?"

Obi-Wan smiled sadly and sat up again before explaining, "Master Qui-Gon is very sick and it makes your Uncle Anakin and me very sad. He adopted me and my twin brother when we were babies and he adopted your uncle ten years ago after he was brought to the Jedi Temple."

"You have a twin brother Master Obi-Wan?" Pooja asked excitedly as she and her sister climbed into one of the empty chairs.

Kenobi chuckled at the little girl's enthusiasm, which was probably partly due to the fact that their aunt was expecting twins, "Yes I do and his name is Christian." He said as he picked up the meal he had brought for Anakin and looked the Padawan in the eye. "I'll be more then happy to tell you about him if we do it while your uncle eats his dinner."

Anakin sighed, "All right Obi-Wan."

Obi-Wan smiled as he helped Skywalker into a position where he could feed him before positioning himself on the edge of the bed, "Christian is about fifteen minutes younger then me." He said before switching to the glass of water. "And was born blind but that didn't stop him from becoming an accomplished Jedi. He lives in the Jedi Temple on Corellia and usually uses his first name when he's not on missions."

"How could he be a Jedi if he can't see?" Ryoo asked.

"The Force has helped him adapt. He senses people and objects around him but he only does that when he absolutely has to because it takes a lot of work to use the Force constantly. My brother can navigate the Corellian Temple and the Temple on Coruscant on his own but he uses either a me, your uncle, Master Qui-Gon or a Seeing-eye Dog that's been trained to help him get around the cities."

"Can he read and write?" Pooja asked, cocking her head to the side.

Obi-Wan smiled, " Christian uses a special Datapad for that. He's smarter then me when it comes to academics and was always quicker in his Force studies. He was knighted about six months before Qui-Gon and I found your uncle on Tatooine." Kenobi said with a small smile before putting the now empty bowl down on the tray. "It was hard to finish my training without my brother and without a roommate. For Master Qui-Gon as well, after fifteen years of having to put up with the two of us, our apartment seemed way too big. I honestly don't know how he managed to keep his sanity. We were little terrors while we were growing up and I had a hard time adjusting to life without Christian to torture after he was knighted but then your uncle came along."

"The Force definitely has a sick sense of humor sometimes." Said a tired but contented voice behind them.

Everyone turned Qui-Gon watching them from the doorway, casually leaning against the door frame, "Why do you say that Master Qui-Gon? Ryoo asked smiling.

Jinn laughed softly as he walked over to the other empty chair and slowly sat down again, "After I get Christian knighted, his brother and I are assigned to negotiate with the Trade Federation on Naboo. While still recovering from having been wounded with a Lightsaber afterwards the Jedi Council thinks it's a good idea to have a newly knighted Obi-Wan Kenobi helping me start training a certain nine year old boy." The Jedi winked at his youngest son and smiled at the two children. "Just when I thought I could have some much needed peace and quite while training a new Padawan, the Jedi Council decides to have the newly knighted Obi-Wan Kenobi take that certain nine-year-old boy as his first Padawan. Just when I thought the terror of having two teenage Jedi in the house was over, oh boy was the terror just beginning. All the little tricks that Obi-Wan and Christian used while they were Padawans they quickly taught your uncle." The Jedi Master looked at the ceiling and rolled his eyes. "Why me."

"Because… somebody had… to do it." Skywalker said sending his father and the girls a sly smile.

"You little Imp of a Padawan." Qui-Gon roared as he lunged for Anakin.

"Force father!" Kenobi shouted in Nir'duinain as he jumped from the bed to the chair and narrowly missed being flattened by the larger Jedi.

"Oh no you don't!" Jinn said as he grabbed Obi-Wan's tunic and pulled him into his arms. "Come here you!

"Dad!" Anakin cried as the Jedi Master pulled Kenobi onto the bed. "Not… in front of… Ryoo and Pooja. What will they… think?"

Everyone started laughing before Padme's father, Ruwee knocked on the doorframe, "Excuse me for the interruption but I have a letter for Master Kenobi." He said holding out a view screen and trying not to laugh at the sight before him. "It just arrived a few minutes ago."

Obi-Wan untangled himself from the other two before standing and taking the letter, "Thank you Mr. Naberrie."

The older man smiled, "Padme was wondering if it would be all right if she came back in."

"Has she eaten yet?" Anakin asked starting to tire again.

"Yes, although it took an act of the Gods."

Qui-Gon smiled at the thought of his stubborn daughter-in-law, "I'm surprised you've been able to keep her out this long." He said, watching Kenobi move to stand by the widow to read the letter out of the corner of eye.

Ruwee shrugged and smiled, "I'll let Padme know she can come in." He said turning to leave. "Let's leave them alone for a few minutes girls." He said to his granddaughters.

"Bye, bye." Pooja said as she and Ryoo left the room.

Anakin and Qui-Gon smiled but as soon as their hosts left the two turned their full attention to Obi-Wan. Who was doing his best not to cry, "Obi-Wan, what is it?" Jinn asked, both he and Skywalker sensing the pain that Kenobi was in.

"It's from Bant." The knight said as he turned toward the others and fought the tears that threatened to fall, "The Jedi Temple on Corellia has been destroyed."

"Is Christian all right?" Jinn asked, getting up and moving to read the letter himself.

"I don't know, I haven't concentrated on our bond since we left Coruscant." Obi-Wan said quietly before reading the letter again and ran a frustrated hand through his short chestnut hair.

"What does the... letter say Obi-Wan?" Skywalker asked while trying to sit up, wishing that he could bring some comfort to what was left of his family.

"There were a few Jedi that escaped but they scattered." Kenobi's emotional damn broke and tears started streaming down his face. "Father, how could anyone be so cruel? He's blind and if Palpatine gets a hold of him. There's no telling what that mad man will do. How many more Jedi have to die?"

"Shhh." Qui-Gon said as he drew Obi-Wan into his arms and started rubbing soothing circles down his back "It'll be all right Obi-Wan. He'll find a way to come home to us, just wait and see."

Kenobi sniffed and looked up, "Yes father."

"Are you all right Obi-Wan?" Padme asked from where she was standing in the doorway.

"The Jedi Temple... on Corellia has... been destroyed, angel." Anakin told her.

"My Gods." She said before going to her husband's brother and put a hand on his arm. "Is your brother all right?"

"I don't know Padme." Obi-Wan answered as fresh tears started to fall. "He was sent on a mission about two months before we had to escape Coruscant but I don't know where he was sent or if he returned to Corellia afterwards. I just don't know."

Seeing Obi-Wan Kenobi cry was not something Padme saw every day. Come to think of it, seeing any of the Jedi in her family cry was a rare occurrence and it made tears slip down her cheeks as well. "He'll be all right Obi-Wan. He's strong, like you." The young woman looked at each Jedi in turn and smiled. "Like all of you."

"Thank you Padme." Qui-Gon said while giving his son another hug as the young woman went to her husband. "As soon as we get Anakin in to the Healing Trance Obi-Wan is going to contact his brother though the Force bond that they have." It wasn't an order but the Jedi Master was expecting Kenobi to comply nonetheless.

"Tell him that he's more then welcome here Obi-Wan." Padme said before gently kissing Anakin's forehead and turning to the others. "I'll speak with my family and the caretaker."

Kenobi sighed softly and nodded gratefully, "Thank you so much Padme."

"Padme." Her father-in-law said with a sad and grateful smile as unshed tears shown in his own eyes. "Child you and your family are truly sent to us by The Lady and Gods of my people's beliefs. How could we ever repay you?"

"You all ready have Master Jinn." Joble Naberrie said from the doorway before coming in to collect Anakin's dinner tray. "You, your sons and the Jedi Order have protected The Republic and its people since the day The Republic was formed." She smiled softly. "You also did the greatest service to me and my husband by protecting our daughter during the blockade. Now it's our turn to help you protect your loved ones."

"Thank you Mrs. Naberrie." The Jedi Master said softly before kissing the top of Obi-Wan's head. "My sons and your daughter mean the galaxy to me. I love Padme as if she was my own."

"Father, please sit down." Obi-Wan said softly before helping Qui-Gon over to one of the chairs. "You're shaking."

"I'm all right, just tired." Jinn said as he sat down. "It's been a long day."

Anakin and Obi-Wan looked at each other before trying to smile for their father as Kenobi rubbed the older man's back.


	6. Chapter 5: Painful Realizations

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Star Wars or anything that has to do with it, George Lucas does (Darn it! Oh well but if he ever wants to sell it...)

**Summary: **AU One year after Attack of the Clones Anakin and his family are on the run from the Empire. As they try to hide on Naboo, problems begin from within as Qui-Gon's health begins to fail.

**Warnings: **Nothing for this chapter.

**Author's Note: **This was my first attempt at fanfiction that I started in 1999 and I have rewritten it several times in order for it to tie into the movies a bit better. I just tried to fix some of the spelling, grammar and typing mistakes but bear with me. My CP and dyslexia makes it hard to catch everything.

**Chapter 5: Painful Realizations**

As darkness fell that night Anakin took several deep breaths to control the pain that flared up in his chest and abdomen while Obi-Wan cleaned and dressed his wounds one more time before he went into the Healing Trance. The young student was tired and right at the moment the pain was too much for him to handle, "Obi-Wan, please…stop." He pleaded. "Please…it hurts."

Qui-Gon held fast to his youngest son's hands and whispered words of comfort to the Padawan, "It's all right Anakin." He said softly as Kenobi retied the clean strips of cloth that they were using as bandages. "We're almost done."

"You're doing so well Ani." Obi-Wan said as he moved to clean and redress his chest wounds. "The reason it hurts so much is because I'm trying to help your body fight off the infection a little before you go to sleep. Hopefully it will help keep your temperature from getting any higher then it already is."

"Father…please help me." Skywalker begged. "I can't…"

"I know little one." Jinn replied sympathetically. "Obi-Wan needs to have control of your body for the moment."

"Anakin I need you to relax." Kenobi told him after a few more minutes of trying to get Anakin's fever down. "You're fighting me."

"What?" The Padawan asked in astonishment. "I'm not…doing anything."

"You're doing it subconsciously." Obi-Wan explained before sending him a lopsided smile. "And even though you're wounded, you are still a great deal stronger then me." The Jedi Knight tilted his head in thought and smiled again before heading for the door. "I'm going to get a beautiful woman to distract you while we finish."

"Well." Qui-Gon said sending the Padawan a lopsided smile of his own as Kenobi left the room. "I guess I'm not helping much."

"Father you're doing…fine." Anakin said before gently squeezing the older man's hand. "How are…you doing?"

"A little tired." Jinn admitted with a tired sigh.

"Go lay down." Skywalker pleaded. "You shouldn't…have to worry about…me."

"Anakin Skywalker." His father reprimanded. "Stop this right now young man. I may not be your father by blood but I am by all rights your father by love; it is my job to worry about you. And I don't _just_ worry about you. I have Obi-Wan and Christian to worry about too. Do you understand me?"

Anakin nodded, "Yes sir."

Qui-Gon smiled, "You are going to have the same problem soon yourself."

"Huh?" Skywalker asked.

"Trust me Ani." Jinn said before running a hand through Anakin's sweat soaked hair. "As soon as your daughter and your son take their first breath you are going to worry over both of them until the day you die."

"I worry about them…now." The Padawan said with a small shrug. "I guess I've just…never…thought of it like that."

"I never got the chance to grow attached to you or your brothers before birth." The Jedi Master admitted. "But boy did I get attached to you three afterwards." Anakin smiled at that and Qui-Gon squeezed his hand again. "And I wouldn't have it any other way."

"What I miss?" Obi-Wan asked as he came back into the room with Padme behind him.

"Nothing much." Jinn replied with a small shrug. _I'm going to have to have a long talk with your brother here when he wakes up. _He told his eldest son through their bond while keeping Skywalker from hearing.

Kenobi nodded in understanding; having a pretty good idea about what the upcoming conversation would be about, "Okay Ani." The knight said with a sympathetic smile as he came back over to the bed. "Are you ready to try this again?"

"Yes." The Padawan said as he mentally prepared himself for what his brother was about to do.

"Hi baby." Padme said as she sat in the empty chair next to the Jedi Master and took one of his hands from his father. "How are you feeling?"

"I've done…better." Anakin replied before gasping when his brother retied the cloth around his chest before using the Force to try and help his apprentice fight the infection that was trying to kill him. "Oww! Oww!"

"Relax Ani." Obi-Wan instructed as he felt the younger man start to push him out of his mind. "I'm almost done."

"Someone wants our attention." Padme said before taking her husband's hand and placing it on her swollen stomach; using the movement of their twins to get the young man to think of something other then the pain.

"You okay?" Skywalker asked.

"Just tired." His wife answered with a small smile. "It's been a busy day."

The Padawan smiled softly and closed his eyes for a moment as he felt Kenobi's hold on his body taper off. "I'm done Anakin." Obi-Wan said as he gently ran a hand through his younger brother's hair. "I'm sorry I hurt you."

"It's okay…Obi-Wan." Skywalker whispered before opening his eyes. "Tell me when…you find Christian?"

"I will Ani." Kenobi said before blinking back unshed tears. He hated the fact that the only way Anakin was going to survive was by helping the young Padawan into a coma like state for a week. "I will." The knight straitened up and smiled softly. "I'll let the others know that they can come in for a few minutes but we can't hold off the Healing Trance much longer."

"Okay." The other replied before trying to smile. In truth Anakin was feeling more like the sacred nine-year-old boy he once was instead of the twenty year old Senior Padawan he was now. He knew he might never wake up from this long sleep he was about to take but he also knew that what ever happened, his wife and unborn children would be taken care of.

"I'll help him into the Healing Trance Obi-Wan." Qui-Gon said as he got a good look at his two sons. "That took way to much out of you for you to be able to help him safely."

Obi-Wan sighed and nodded, "Thank you. He said before walking towards the door. "I'll be right back."

"Ani." Padme said as she gently wrapped her arms around her husband and bringing him back to the present. " I love you so much."

"I love you…too angel." The young man said with a tired sigh before hissing in pain as his wife accidentally hit his chest.

"Oh Anakin I'm sorry." Padme said as she backed off.

"No." Anakin said before pulling his wife back into his arms but away from the wounds marring his chest. "You're fine…baby. Just let me…hold you."

"Are you all right?" Padme asked when she noticed the unshed tears in Skywalker's ice blue eyes.

"Yeah." He replied with a partial shrug of his shoulders before saying what was on his mind. "I'm scared that I'm not going to be able to wake up and I don't want to be alone."

"You won't be alone Anakin." Qui-Gon said causing the young man to look at him. "I'll be here and if I sense that you are in any danger I will bring you out of the trance immediately."

"I'll be here too Ani." Obi-Wan said with a small smile as he came back with Padme's family.

"I know." Skywalker said before biting his lower lip. "But it doesn't make…this any easier."

"It will be okay Anakin." Joble said as she moved to give him a gentle hug. "We'll all be here when you wake up."

"Don't worry about anything but healing." Darred said from where he stood off to the side with Pooja and Ryoo.

"Would you like to sleep with my Wookiee doll Uncle Ani?" Pooja asked as she and her sister came over to hug their uncle.

"Oh, I'll be…okay little one." Anakin said with a weak smile. "I think he would…miss you."

"Are you sure?" The child asked. Her uncle nodded and she smiled back. "Okay."

"Thank you for…the offer though." The Jedi said with a tired smile. "Little one."

"It's time Ani." Kenobi said softly from where he stood at the head of the bed, "We can't wait any longer little brother."

"All right Obi-Wan." The young man said looking up at the knight. "I'm ready."

Jinn stood up, positioned himself on the edge of the bed and switched to his native language as he rested his forehead against Anakin's. "I love you more then life my little Ani. May The Lady, the Gods and the Force protect you my son." The Jedi Master smiled as he straightened up and placed a hand on the young man's forehead. "Close your eyes Padawan and listen to the sound of my voice..."

Obi-Wan carefully monitored Skywalker's heart and respiration rate while their father used the Force to help the wounded man into a coma like state where the body of a Force sensitive person will automatically use the Force as a form of life support, "Father." Kenobi said when he felt Anakin's body instinctively reach out and touch his mind. "He's in the trance."

"Thank the Lady." Qui-Gon said, continuing to use his Nir'duinain dialect. "That took more work then I thought it would."

"Is Anakin all right?" Ruwee asked, unable to understand what the Jedi Master was saying.

Jinn looked towards the others in the room and sent them a small smile, "I'm sorry." He said, apologizing for not speaking so that they could understand. "Ani is fine and is responding well to the Healing Trance. Hopefully he'll be able to come out of it in about a week."

"Are you and Obi-Wan all right?" Padme asked as Obi-Wan helped her untangle herself from her unconscious husband.

"I'm all right." Qui-Gon answered before lifting the young woman and helping her over Anakin.

"Me too." Obi-Wan replied with a small smile.

"Master Jinn." Padme said while tapping his shoulder. "Could you put me down now please?"

The Jedi Master looked down and turned red when he realized he was still holding his pregnant daughter-in-law. "Oh Force I'm sorry child." He said as he gently set her down. "You hardly weigh a thing to me."

"Right now I find that hard to believe." The young woman replied with a small smile.

"Believe it Padme." Kenobi said before moving to stand next to Jinn. "Nir'duinains are extremely strong; not superhuman mind you but extremely strong nonetheless."

"It's because of the environment my people live in." Qui-Gon explained when their adult hosts went a little tense. He resisted the urge to smile when they relaxed at the statement and sighed when he realized that his strength would most likely start to decline before too much longer. Already, he was starting to feel the effects of the Asacalare's disease and that was starting to make him uneasy.


	7. Chapter 6: Late Night Tests

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Star Wars or anything that has to do with it, George Lucas does (Darn it! Oh well but if he ever wants to sell it...)

**Summary: **AU One year after Attack of the Clones Anakin and his family are on the run from the Empire. As they try to hide on Naboo, problems begin from within as Qui-Gon's health begins to fail.

**Warnings: **Nothing for this chapter.

**Author's Note: **This was my first attempt at fanfiction that I started in 1999 and I have rewritten it several times in order for it to tie into the movies a bit better. I just tried to fix some of the spelling, grammar and typing mistakes but bear with me. My CP and dyslexia makes it hard to catch everything.

**Chapter 6: Late Night Tests and Conversations.**

Obi-Wan smiled as Pooja started playing with his hair as he carried her to bed. He truly loved children and couldn't wait for Anakin's twins to come so that he could spoil them and teach them all the tricks Anakin had pulled on him over the years.

"Master Obi-Wan will you tell us a story?" Pooja asked as the knight tucked her in.

Kenobi smiled and looked over at where Sola and Darred were getting Pooja's older sister to bed, "Would that be all right?" He asked.

"It's up to you Master Kenobi." Sola said with a smile while she and her husband helped Pooja into bed. "We do usually tell them a story before they go to bed."

"It would be my honor." Obi-Wan replied with a small smile.

"Thank you Master." Darred said before kissing Pooja good night and moving for Ryoo while his wife repeated the routine. "One story girls then lights out." The children settled down as their parents walked towards the door and the Jedi Knight found a chair to place between the beds. "And no playing during the story or Master Kenobi won't finish."

"Yes daddy." Came the answer in unison once the ground rules were laid.

"Good night." Sola and Darred said, giving their daughters each a smile before they left the room.

"What kinds of stories do you two like?" Kenobi asked as he used the Force to dim the lights so that the walls were bathed in a calming glow.

"Happy stories." Pooja said as she hugged her Wookiee doll close to her chest.

"Funny stories." Ryoo answered while she grabbed her own Wookiee doll from its nest of pillows.

Obi-Wan smiled funny and happy stories he could do, "Would you like me to tell you about Master Jinn's home world?"

His answer came in the form of two bright smiles…

(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)

As soon as his audience was fast asleep Obi-Wan slipped out of their room and into his own. He had enjoyed telling the children his memories of his father's home world. He had always felt more at home on Nir'duin then Coruscant and had always counted the days till Qui-Gon would take them home once a year when he was a boy.

He groaned and stifled a cough as he grabbed his cloak and wrapped it about himself as he knelt in a circle of unlit candles. Normally he wouldn't meditate with candles but the fever he was beginning to run was making his mind a little fuzzy. Kenobi lit the candles with a wave of his hand and relaxed into the Force and the Jedi Meditation Trance as he reached out to contact his twin. _Christian._ He sent to his brother. _Can you hear me?_

It only took a few moments before the knight felt a familiar presence in the back of his mind. _Obi-Wan?_

Obi-Wan felt like jumping for joy. _Yes Christian, it's me._

_Oh thank the Force. _Christian sent back with a sigh of relief._ Are you all right? I heard about our Temples. Were you, Father or our little brother hurt?_

_No we're fine._ His brother said before sending a mental shrug._ At least we're as fine as we were seven months ago._

_Obi-Wan! _The other said; his annoyance bled through their bond. _You never could lie to me when we were children, so don't start now. What happened?_

Obi-Wan sighed and ran a hand over his face. _Anakin was wounded two weeks ago on the planet we were hiding; he'll be fine in a few days. I have him in a Healing Trance._

_Has Padme had her twins yet? _Christian asked happily. _I got Anakin's letter right before I left Corellia; I can't believe I'm going to be an uncle!_

The older Kenobi twin smiled before answering. _No, she's not due for another two months. Where are you? _He asked. _You feel so close._

_I've been on Naboo the past nine months._ The other answered.

That caused Obi-Wan to open his eyes and almost lose the connection. _You're_ _on Naboo! So am I!_

_Really, where are you?_ Christian asked a little shocked himself.

_The Lake Country, in a home called Verykino._ Was the answer.

_I'm staying at a hotel in Theed called The Republic._ The blind man replied while trying to hide the guilt that he felt for his situation._ The owners are hiding me._

_Padme has arranged for you to stay with us. _Obi-Wan said while sending love and comfort through their bond._ You'll be safe here._

Christian hesitated,_ are you sure?_

_Yes!_ His brother shouted.

_Oh, Obi-Wan. _His younger twin sent with a laugh._ Don't shout; I'm blind not deaf. I'll come but it'll have to be tomorrow._

_I'll come get you. _Obi-Wan told him.

_No Obi, you're sick and in pain. I can feel it; your back still hasn't healed yet has it? _Christian asked concerned.

_No._ His brother answered and hissed in pain as his back flared up as he thought about it. _But please don't tell our father. He is already worried about Ani and you. He shouldn't be worrying about me on top of that._

_He's sick Obi. _It wasn't a question. _I've been feeling things from him the past few months and everything has been telling me he hasn't been well._

Obi-Wan winced when he remembered that one of his brother's gifts included being able to read slight changes in a person's Force Signature. _He's dying Christian; he has Asacalare's disease._

_Which is another reason you need to stay at Verykino. _Christian stated._ Go now, get some rest and we'll be together soon. Come what may Obi-Wan._

Obi-Wan smiled at the way he and his brother had always said 'I love you',_ come what may Christian, until tomorrow. _He said before coming out of the meditation trance.

Kenobi then stood and stretched his aching back, before using the Force to extinguish the candles. He quietly placed the candles back in their box and returned them to the hall closet before proceeding to join his father.

Obi-Wan allowed himself a small smile as he walked silently down the hall toward Anakin's room and turned when he felt a presence behind him. Ryoo and Pooja were standing behind him, each clutching their stuffed Wookiee dolls, "Hello you two." He said walking over to them and kneeling with difficulty. "Isn't it a little late for you two to be out of bed?"

"We wanted to check on Uncle Ani and Master Qui-Gon was there." Pooja told him.

"Yes, he's making sure your uncle is comfortable." Obi-Wan said with a smile. "But what are you two still doing up?"

"Master Qui-Gon asked us to bring him this." Ryoo said holding up a medium sized black bag.

Kenobi recognized it as the bag holding Qui-Gon's medication and swallowed hard, "Thank you little ones." He said while somehow keeping a straight face as he took the bag from Ryoo. "I'll take this to Master Qui-Gon. Why don't you two get back to bed now; I will take you into visit your uncle first thing tomorrow morning."

Both girls nodded happily and turned back for their room, "Good night Master Obi-Wan." Pooja whispered, turning her head and waving at him.

The young knight smiled and waved back as he stood, "Good night Pooja." He called back before watching the two children walk down the hall and turn for their room. Obi-Wan sighed and smiled sadly as he continued toward the room where his wounded brother/apprentice lay. Kenobi went into the room quietly and knelt by his father's side. "Father, are you all right?" He asked in Nir'duinain as he placed a hand on the other man's arm.

Qui-Gon looked from the book he was reading and gave the young man a tired smile, "I'm fine Obi-Wan, I see you intercepted my little messengers." He said in the same language, indicating the bag in Kenobi's hand.

"Yes father, I sent them back to bed." Obi-Wan told him with a sigh.

"Were you able to contact Christian?" Jinn asked while giving the knight a hopeful look.

Kenobi smiled widely, "Yes, he's safe. He's been here, on Naboo for the past few months. A couple has been hiding him in their hotel in Theed and he said that he would come tomorrow."

"Thank The Lady." Qui-Gon said glancing skyward in thanks to the main Nir'duinain Deity. "Although I won't be able to take a deep breath until I see him."

"Me either." His son said handing Jinn the bag. "Do you need any help with this?"

The Jedi Master gave the other a tired sigh "No I just need to take my evening dose of medication. He explained before looking at Anakin. "Tell your brother the good news while I do it."

Obi-Wan smiled again as he stood and went over to the Padawan's side. The knight exhaled and took a deep breath before placing a hand on the wounded man's forehead. _Ani? _He sent through the Force.

_Obi-Wan! _Came the excited reply. _You found Christian?_

_Yes. _Kenobi sent back. _He's been hiding in Theed for the past nine months._

_Thank the Lady. _Skywalker said. _But leave it to him to hide right under our noses._

Both Obi-Wan and Qui-Gon laughed at Anakin's response. _I agree little one. _Jinn said with an amused smile.

_I'm going to try and sleep now. _The Padawan said.

_Good night Ani. _Obi-Wan sent as he ran a hand through the young man's short hair.

_Good night my son. _Qui-Gon said in his Nir'duinain dialect as he stood and went over to stand next to Kenobi. He leaned over and gently planted a kiss on Skywalker's forehead. _May the light of the first-born fill your dreams with peace and may The Lady guard you through the night._

_May the light of the first-born fill your dreams with peace and may The Lady guard you through the night Father._ Anakin said as he responded to the traditional Nir'duinain prayer. _May the light of the first-born fill your dreams with peace and may The Lady guard you through the night Obi-Wan._

_May the light of the first-born fill your dreams with peace and may The Lady guard you through the night Anakin. _Obi-Wan said with a smile before allowing the connection to fade off.

Qui-Gon sighed and moved to sit down again while Obi-Wan watched and fidgeted. The tired Jedi Master was oblivious to it for a few moments until he glanced in Kenobi's direction, "What is it Obi-Wan?" He asked before raising an eyebrow.

"Father, would you mind if I took a look at you." The knight asked as the medical side of him kicked in again. "Just so I know how best to help you if something happens."

Jinn sighed and thought for a moment, "All right little one but I'm telling you right now. I am fine."

Obi-Wan smiled and left the room for a few minutes, returning with the light pack of compact medical equipment that was standard for a Jedi Healer to carry while on missions. He again knelt in front of the older Jedi Master, wincing slightly as pain shot down his back and through his chest. _All this kneeling his killing my back. _He thought dryly as he pulled out a small scanner.

Kenobi made notes about Qui-Gon's heart rate, respiration and blood pressure in a small notebook that he always carried with his Medical Equipment. All of Jinn's vitals were normal, except for some chest congestion. But that didn't really surprise him considering Asacalare's disease affected the respiratory system but Obi-Wan knew the biggest change would most likely be in Jinn's blood tests.

"Well?" Qui-Gon asked giving his worried son a warm smile.

"Everything looks fine, except a little chest congestion." Kenobi told him. "But I want to do a blood test."

"Naturally." Jinn said already rolling up his sleeve.

Obi-Wan smiled at his father's faith in his abilities, "How are you feeling?" He asked, as he pulled out what he would need for a full blood work up.

"Truthfully, my energy level is not what it used to be." The Jedi Master admitted as Obi-Wan drew some blood.

The Medic looked up and swallowed hard before speaking, "But you're not coughing up any blood are you?"

Qui-Gon sighed before shaking his head, "No."

Obi-Wan sent a silent prayer of thanks to the heavens. Now he could ask about the things he already knew, "How has the pain been tonight?"

"Not bad, I'm a little uncomfortable but so far I don't need feel like I need to take anything." Jinn said as the eldest of his twins read the results of the tests and tried to hide the worried look on his face. "What is it Obi-Wan?"

"No wonder you're feeling weaker." Kenobi said after taking a breath. "Your red blood cell count is way below normal, which means you have less oxygen traveling through your body."

"The healer told me this would happen." The older man said before running a hand through his hair but didn't tell me what I could do about it."

"A blood transfusion is the best way to go but the effects would only be temporary." Obi-Wan explained. "I have the equipment needed for transfusions and I've done them on my own before but we would need to do it about once a week. Depending on how you're feeling and what your blood tests say."

Jinn shook his head sadly, "Obi-Wan I have a rare blood type."

"What's wrong?" Questioned a voice behind them.

Obi-Wan turned to see Padme standing in the doorway with a worried look on her face, "Padme, what are you doing up." He asked switching easily back to Basic as he stood and went over to her. "Are you all right?"

"I needed to go to the Refresher and I wanted to check on Anakin before I went back to bed." She explained as she came into the room. "Is everything all right?"

"Qui-Gon needs a blood transfusion." Kenobi said softly before glancing at the floor. "He is extremely anemic."

"Which is why he's so tired all the time?" Padme asked before both Jedi nodded.

"But he has a rare blood type." The knight told her sadly.

"What type is he?" The young woman asked worried for her husband's father. Obi-Wan showed her the Datapad and she immediately brightened up. "Paddy Accu, the groundskeeper and my brother-in-law that's their blood type too. Can they donate?"

"I'll have to run some tests on both of them." Obi-Wan replied before sighing quietly. "But if they and Qui-Gon are a match yes they can."

"Padme, I don't want to be a problem for you and your family. They're already risking enough just by hiding us here." Qui-Gon said as he got to his feet.

"Master Jinn you're hardly a problem, I'll talk to Paddy in the morning." Padme went over and the older man and drew him into a hug. "Please Qui-Gon; you're like a second father to me and I don't want to lose you like this."

The Jedi Master sighed in contentment as he returned the embrace and smiled as he held his daughter-in-law away from him, "I'm not planning on going anywhere yet Padme. I'm honored that you love me the way you do because you are the daughter I never had." He pressed her close again when she began crying. "It's all right Padme."

"I'm sorry Master." Padme said through her tears before she buried her face into the soft material of his tunic. "I'm sorry."

Jinn smiled softly and motioned for his son to join them before he began rubbing her back and shoulders, "You have nothing to be sorry for Padme, just let it all out child."

At that the young woman began sobbing and held nothing back, "Why did he do it!" She cried. "Why did he destroy everything we both worked so hard for?"

"Palpatine is a Sith Lord Padme." Obi-Wan said as he embraced her from behind. "They feel nothing but hate and lust after nothing but power."

"This is all my fault." She said. "I put forward the motion that put that monster in power of the senate."

"No." Qui-Gon said before lifting her chin so that she was looking into his eyes. "None of this is your fault nor is it Anakin's or the Jedi Order's. The only one who is at fault for Palpatine's actions is Palpatine himself." The Jedi Master smiled softly and ran a hand trough the young woman's dark hair. "Do you understand me?"

"Yes." Padme said as she laid her head against his chest. The room was quite for a few moments before the young woman and the Jedi Master began to laugh softly.

"What?" Obi-Wan asked as he lifted his head to look over his sister-in-law's shoulder.

"One of the twins just kicked me in the stomach." Qui-Gon said before raised an eyebrow when it happened again. "Are they always this active this late at night?"

"Why do you think I had to use the Refresher?" Padme said as she let go of the Jedi Master.

Jinn smiled and shook his head gently as he crossed his arms, "You've been around Christian too much you poor girl."

Padme smiled back and turned to face Obi-Wan after Qui-Gon mentioned the other Kenobi twin, "Were you able to contact your brother Obi-Wan?"

Obi-Wan smiled and nodded, "He's safe and has been here, on Naboo. A couple has been hiding him in their hotel in Theed."

The young woman smiled and thanked the Gods at the happy news; "My father has to run some errands in Theed tomorrow." She said. "He would be more then willing to give him a ride."

"Thank you Padme and thank your father." Said Obi-Wan. "He just took a load off my mind." The knight flinched when he remembered an important detail about his brother. "Your family doesn't mind animals do they?"

Padme tilted her head and smiled. "No my family loves animals, why?" Then she remembered. "Casey isn't a problem. I'll just have to explain to Ryoo and Pooja that the four legged guest is off limits when she has her harness on."

"Thank you." Obi-Wan said before remembering that Casey had retired about a month before the Temple on Coruscant fell. "Casey is no longer with us and I haven't met her successor yet but apparently it is one of the pups from her last litter."

"Awww." The mother-to-be said at the thought of one of Casey's puppies from that litter, which were born the day before she and Anakin got married. "I can't wait to meet him or her." The young woman turned her attention to her husband. "How is Ani doing?"

Kenobi smiled a little and led Padme over to his younger brother, "He's doing well." Obi-Wan said untying the Padawan's bandages. "See his wounds are already starting to heal." The young woman looked and breathed a sigh of relief. The infection was already gone and both wounds were starting to close. "Anakin is putting all of his energy into healing, that's why he's healing so fast. He'll be up and around in a few days."

"Thank the Force." Padme said as her brother-in-law retied the bandages around Anakin's chest and abdomen. "I was worried that his fever would start going up again."

Obi-Wan shrugged, "Qui-Gon and…oh I'm sorry." He said after he had to cover his mouth when he started to yawn. "Qui-Gon and I are keeping an eye on that. There is still a risk of it going up again but if it stays down over the next twenty-four hours then we won't have a problem."

"When was the last time you slept Obi-Wan?" Jinn asked when the younger man yawned again. The knight looked blank. "Go to bed." The Jedi Master held up his hand when it looked like Kenobi was going to argue. "If you insist on giving me a blood transfusion tomorrow, I need you awake enough to know where you are going with that needle."

Padme couldn't help the smile that crept up onto her face at the sight of the defeated look on Obi-Wan's face, "Come on Obi-Wan." She said before grabbing his arm in order to drag him from the room. "It's been a long day and I don't think you want to push your father's buttons the wrong way."

"I heard that." Qui-Gon said as the two left the room.


	8. Chapter 7: Tearful Reunions

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Star Wars or anything that has to do with it, George Lucas does (Darn it! Oh well but if he ever wants to sell it...)

**Summary: **AU One year after Attack of the Clones Anakin and his family are on the run from the Empire. As they try to hide on Naboo, problems begin from within as Qui-Gon's health begins to fail.

**Warnings: **Nothing for this chapter.

**Author's Note: **This was my first attempt at fanfiction that I started in 1999 and I have rewritten it several times in order for it to tie into the movies a bit better. I just tried to fix some of the spelling, grammar and typing mistakes but bear with me. My CP and dyslexia makes it hard to catch everything.

**Chapter 7: Tearful Reunions and Nightmares.**

When Obi-Wan awoke the next morning he was a little surprised that he felt a little better. _You're a healer think like one. _He chided himself as he went into the Refresher to use the shower. _When you rest while you're sick it makes you feel better._ Kenobi sighed and finished his business quickly, knowing that Ryoo and Pooja were usually early risers and used this Refresher.

The knight quietly snuck back into his room to get dressed. Kenobi hissed in a breath as pain flared in his chest and lower back as he reached above his head to put on a fresh tunic and had to sit on the edge of the bed to put his on pants and boots. Obi-Wan was just strapping his utility belt around his waist when someone knocked on the door, "Just a second." He called before grabbing his Lightsaber and heading to open the door.

Paddy Accu smiled at Kenobi when the young man opened the door, "Master Kenobi." The groundskeeper said as the knight stepped out into the hall. "Padme told me about your father and that you need to give him a blood transfusion?"

"Yes." Obi-Wan replied before running a hand through his still damp hair. "His body isn't producing enough red blood cells to keep his strength up."

"And he has my blood type." Paddy said before cocking his head. "When do we start?"

(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)

About two hours later Obi-Wan, Padme and Joble Naberrie went into Anakin's room only to find Qui-Gon sound asleep with his head pillowed on the bed and his hands around the Padawan's. Kenobi hated the fact that he was going have to wake his father but the unit of blood was ready and the Jedi Master needed to eat and take his medication. The young knight moved as quietly as he could and knelt at Jinn's side, "Father." He whispered while gently shaking the older man. He smiled gently when Qui-Gon opened his eyes. "I'm ready with the blood transfusion."

"We'll watch Anakin for you Master Jinn." Joble said with a small smile. "You just rest today."

The Jedi Master smiled, "Thank you Mrs. Naberrie." He said before trying to get to his feet.

"Let me help you father." Obi-Wan said as he helped the older man stand after his first attempt failed and a pained look came over his face. "Are you all right?"

"Oh." Qui-Gon replied as he drew himself up to his full height. "It's just my back and legs protesting the way I slept last night." Jinn smiled at the two women as his eldest son helped him out of the room.

(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)

"How long will this take Obi-Wan?" Qui-Gon asked as Kenobi helped him into bed and began to prepare the I.V. site.

"About an hour." The knight said as he used a strip of rubber as a tourniquet in order to help him find a vein in the Jedi Master's arm. "But you will need to rest today."

"Obi-Wan." Jinn said with a sigh. "Your brother."

"Will be taken care of Master Jinn." Replied someone from the doorway.

"Mr. Naberrie." Qui-Gon said softly as he inclined his head in respect for the older man.

"How are you feeling Master Jinn?" The other asked as he entered the room and stood off to the side in order to give Obi-Wan some room to work.

"Tired." The Jedi Master admitted before clenching his teeth for a moment as his son inserted the needle.

"Sorry father." Kenobi said sympathetically in Nir'duinain before checking to make sure he hit a vein by injecting a sterile saline solution into the port that would be used to hook up the I.V. and deliver the blood to the patient. "I got it father hang on for just a second." Obi-Wan smiled as he grabbed the tubing that he had hooked up to the unit of blood that was hanging on a makeshift I.V. poll and hooked it up to the correct port before adjusting the flow rate. "There." He looked up at the two elders and smiled as he turned a little red. "Sorry. I'll just go check on Anakin and Mr. Accu."

Ruwee raised an eyebrow and moved to sit in the chair that had been placed by the bed, "What did he say?" He asked after the knight left.

"He is going to go check on Anakin and Mr. Accu." Qui-Gon translated before giving Padme's father a lopsided smile. "How can I help you Mr. Naberrie?"

"I need to know your son's full name Master Jinn and possibly what he looks like." The other replied. "I know the family that is hiding him but I think it would be safer for all involved if we use as much caution as we can."

"I agree." The Jedi Master said before raising a hand and using the Force to call his cloak into his hands. "When you go to pick up my son; ask for Christian Danonte Kenobi." Jinn smiled as he rummaged through the inside pockets of his cloak, pulled out a small envelope and pulled out one of the items it contained. "This is Christian."

Ruwee smiled as he took the old-fashioned paper photograph and looked at the young man. "He's beautiful Master Jinn." He said, speaking as one father to another. "He and Obi-Wan are fraternal twins?"

"Yes, that picture was taken about ten months ago." The Jedi Master smiled and shook his head in amusement. "I always try to take pictures of my children when ever I can get them together in one spot for more then two seconds."

"Same here Master Jinn." Naberrie said before going back to studying the photograph. "You do that with grandchildren too."

"Speaking of grandchildren." Jinn said with a smile as he concentrated on what was going on outside his room. "Yours are listening in."

"Oh that is most likely my fault Master Jinn." Ruwee said with a smile as he looked over his shoulder. "I told them I would take them with me when I went into the city today." He chuckled slightly before asking his final question. "Your son is blind yes?"

Qui-Gon smiled and nodded, "Although knowing him; Christian has most likely done everything within his power to hide that particular detail." The Jedi Master stifled a cough. "But you never know. Perhaps he finally listened to his father and has accepted his limitations."

Naberrie smiled and raised an eyebrow as the other man ran a hand through his hair, "Really?" At that Jinn couldn't help but laugh as Ruwee got up to leave. "I best be going Master Jinn if I hope to have your son here by this evening. I do have other things to do in the city as well and I won't pick Christian up until I'm on my way home. That way he doesn't feel too overwhelmed."

Qui-Gon smiled and bowed his head a moment before looking up, "Thank you for helping us Mr. Naberrie. I'll never be able to thank you enough."

The other smiled, "You already have thanked me Master Jinn. You have done a fine job of raising Anakin, Jedi or no and I had never met a man more worthy of my daughter's heart then Anakin Skywalker."

The Jedi Master smiled sadly, "I thank you for the complement Mr. Naberrie but I'm afraid I can only take credit for the last ten years. His mother, Lady rest her soul also takes credit for his disposition. More so then I do."

Ruwee cocked his head a bit in wonder as a thought suddenly came to his mind. "You were in love with Anakin's mother, weren't you?" Padme's father smiled again when he caught the shocked look that came over Jinn's face. "Anakin once told me that Shimi Skywalker was from your home world and that you and her were raised in the same village."

Qui-Gon was lost for words momentarily and ran his free hand over his face, "I never told Ani the whole truth about me and his mother." He sighed and shrugged as an afterthought. "But he never asked. Yes, I loved Shimi Skywalker more then anything but her father never approved of his daughter marrying a Jedi. I did try to win his approval but by the time I did she had already been taken as a slave."

"I understand." Naberrie said giving Qui-Gon a sympathetic smile before turning to leave. "Get some rest Master Jinn and please don't worry about your son. He will be fine with me and your family will be safe here."

Jinn nodded and smiled as his daughter-in-law's father left the room but had to lie back and close his eyes as his stomach turned, "Father?" Obi-Wan asked from where he stood in the doorway. "Are you all right?

The Jedi Master looked up and gave his son a weak smile, "I'm fine." He held up his arms toward the door. "Come here baby."

Kenobi sighed, hurried over to his father's side and carefully laid down next to the older man, "Father don't move your arm too much." Obi-Wan said in Nir'duinain when he felt Jinn move to hold him.

"I'm all right little one." Qui-Gon replied in the same dialect. "But I will do as you ask. Just try and get some rest."

"Do you think Christian is all right?" The knight asked after a few minutes of silence. "He sounded so tired."

"We will know soon enough little one." The Jedi Master said before sighing. "We will know soon enough."

(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)

Later that afternoon Ruwee Naberrie pulled up in the alleyway behind The Republic Hotel and quickly got out, "Stay here girls I'll be right back." He told his two granddaughters who were sitting in the back seat. The older man quickly went up to the back door and knocked exactly five times, he smiled when a small elderly woman opened it. "I am Ruwee Naberrie and I'm here for Christian Danonte Kenobi." He said, using the Jedi's full name as a way of identification.

The woman smiled, nodded and left momentarily. When she returned she was leading a handsome young man with jet black hair and dark blue eyes dressed in traditional Jedi robes at his side as always was a large black and silver dog wearing a harness, "Christian." She said while having the young man reach out to touch the older man. "This is Mr. Naberrie, he's here to take you to Verykino. You'll be much safer there and you'll be with your family."

"Thank you, for helping me Mrs. Dodders." Christian said before giving the tiny woman a big hug. "But I wish I could have been more of a help to you."

"You were plenty of help to us Christian." The older woman said with a smile. "If you hadn't helped us these past few months we would have lost everything. Now you go on and stay safe young man. May the Force be with you and may the Gods protect you and your family."

"Thank you My Lady may the Force be with you and The Lady of my people protect you and your family as well." Kenobi said before bowing low and then accepting Ruwee's offered arm.

"I want to thank you Mr. Naberrie for what you've done for my father and brothers." The knight said as Ruwee led him to where the speeder was parked.

"It is an honor to be able to help your family young man." The other replied before opening the speeder door. "Your four legged friend is more then welcome as well but will have to share the back seat with my granddaughters.

Christian laughed, "I thought I heard someone moving back there." He said before lowering himself to a crouch. "Hello. My name Christian Kenobi"

"Hello!" He heard two voices answer.

"Would you mind if my friend sits back here with you." Kenobi asked with a large smile. "He is extremely friendly."

"Sure." Pooja said as she and her older sister moved over.

"Thank you." Christian said before removing the dog's harness and standing. "Faolan in." The animal immediately jumped in the back seat and barked once to let his handler know it was safe to close the door.

Ruwee smiled and took the harness, "I'll put this in the trunk with your bag."

"Thank you." The Jedi Knight said before he got in the front passenger side and turned to smile at the two children. "You two are most welcome to pet him."

"But only when he has his harness off right?" Pooja asked as her grandfather got in the driver's side.

"Padme explained the rules of living with a service animal." Ruwee said when Christian coughed to hide a laugh.

"You're very right Pooja." Kenobi said with a smile. "Faolan has been trained to know that when his harness on it's time for him to help me around."

"You know my name!" The little girl said with a giggle.

"Do you two remember Christian from the time we visited Coruscant?" Their grandfather asked, as he turned onto the street that led to the docks.

"I do." Said Ryoo. "But you had a different dog then."

"You remember Casey." Christian said with a small smile. "She is Faolan's mother. Do you remember Casey's puppies at your aunt's wedding?" Both children laughed at that particular memory.

(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)

"Christian." Obi-Wan said as he pulled his twin brother into a hug as soon as he was off the boat, "Oh thank the Lady you're safe; we've missed you so much."

"I've missed you too." Christian said as he returned the hug and then looked into Obi-Wan's eyes even though he was blind. "Have you been taking care of yourself?" The older twin looked away. "I'll take that as a no. And I bet Da and Ani don't know."

"Gods please don't say a word." Obi-Wan pleaded looking back at his brother. "They have enough to worry about."

Christian sighed as he crossed his arms, "I'll keep my mouth shut but please… start taking care of yourself."

Obi-Wan nodded before taking his brother's arm, "Come on, father's been asking for you."

(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)

"Christian!" A voice called out as the Kenobi twins made their way through the house. Padme smiled as the two stopped and turned toward her as she caught up with them. "Oh thank the Force you're all right." She said before hugging him tight. "I was so worried about you."

The younger Kenobi twin smiled back and returned the embrace with just as much effort but was careful not to put to much pressure on her still-growing belly, "I'm all right Padme and thank you for worrying about me."

"Why wouldn't I?" The young woman said kissing his cheek before taking his both his hands and placing them on her swollen abdomen. "Meet you future niece and nephew."

"Hello in there." Christian said as both twins kicked in reaction to the new Force Signature they were being exposed to. "I'm you're Uncle Christian."

Padme stood in wonder as she felt the twins settle down after introductions had been made, "You Jedi never cease to amaze me."

Christen held his smile a moment longer before his thoughts began to drift to his younger brother, "I'd like to see Anakin later if that's all right Padme."

"Of course." She replied. "But I would go see your father first."

"Yes." Obi-Wan said as they resumed their journey to see the Jedi Master. "He threatened to get out of bed if I didn't bring you into see him before dinner."

Christian laughed as his brother and sister-in-law led him down the hall, "Why am I not surprised?"

(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)

Qui-Gon looked up from his reading when his twins and Padme came into see him, "Christian thank the Force you're all right." He said in Nir'duinain as the blind Jedi sat on the edge of the bed.

"Father." Christian said taking the other's hand. "Obi-Wan told me about you're illness, is there anything I can do?"

"Oh Christian, just knowing you, your brothers and Padme are safe and with me is enough." Jinn said before he pulled the young man into his arms. "Let me look at you."

"Father." The younger twin said while trying not to laugh as his father checked him over and then kissed him on the forehead. "I'm fine. The family I was staying with made sure I was well."

"That family is in my debt." The Jedi Master said before hugging his blind son again.

"May I?" Christian asked before placing a hand on the side of Jinn's face.

"Of course little one." Qui-Gon said softly as he brought Christian's other hand up to the other side of his face. "I have missed this most of all."

The blind Jedi examined the older man with expert hands; this was one of his ways of seeing his loved ones. Christian smiled when he felt the length of Jinn's hair and the soft but coarse texture of his beard; the feel of them both hadn't changed in all the years he had known Qui-Gon Jinn.

"What's so funny Kenobi?" Qui-Gon asked raising an eyebrow at the young man's smirk.

"You haven't changed a bit father." Was the answer.

"Except being grayer." Obi-Wan said, sharing his twin's smile.

"Is this any way to talk to your elders?" Jinn said crossing his arms, in mock fury and keeping his tone light for Christian. "And to think I was the one who raised and trained you."

"Yes father." Both twins said at once while wearing identical smiles. "Sorry."

"And you two wonder why I nearly lost my sanity." Qui-Gon said before someone knocked on the door.

Obi-Wan went to the door, opened it and smiled when he saw it was Ryoo and Pooja with Christian's guide dog, who was back in his harness, "Hello ladies." He said and stepping aside and letting the three enter. "We have visitors Master. Miss Pooja, Miss Ryoo and Christian's four legged friend."

"Oh that's Faolan " Christian said as the black and silver dog lumbered over to him and wined. "I'm sorry boy, I should have had Obi-Wan leave the door open."

"Awww." Said Padme when she recognized the animal. "He was the one who squeaked when he came out."

"Yup." The blind knight said as his guide sat and began pawing at his knee. "That's him."

"I was hoping he would eventually get placed with you." Qui-Gon said as the dog began to check out the room. "He has his mother's temperament."

"I've noticed that too." Christian said with a smile.

"He's been walking around the house and yards like he's looking for something." Pooja said.

"He does that every where we stay, so he knows how to help me around so I don't run into anything."

"Master Obi-Wan told us that you couldn't see."

The younger Kenobi smiled, "Oh, I can see just not like you can."

"How?" Pooja asked confused.

Christian smiled, "Come here and I'll show you." Both children complied and stood in front of the blind Jedi. "My brother probably told you that I could sense what's around me using the Force. I can also hear the different tones in people's voices that make them unique, for example the younger of the two of you speaks in a higher tone of voice."

"That's me." Pooja said proudly.

"You've been blind since you where a baby right?" asked Ryoo.

"Yes."

"So you don't know what things look like?" Pooja asked frowning. "Like Master Obi-Wan or Master Qui-Gon."

"I know what things feel like and I use touch to create a mental picture of people too. My pictures just don't have color until the person fills me in."

"Can you make a picture of me?" the little girl asked.

Christian laughed, "Of course Pooja but I'll have to touch your face."

Pooja nodded and smiled, "Okay."

The Jedi ran his hands along Pooja's round face, over her eyes, ears and nose. Making her giggle when he gave it a gentle squeeze, he ran his hands through her curls and smiled, "You have a very beautiful face Pooja. What color are your hair and your eyes?"

"Dark Brown." She answered.

"Very pretty." The blind man replied with a smile of his own.

The little girl blushed, "Thank you."

"Can you do me too?" Ryoo asked.

"Of course Ryoo, I want to know both of you."

Christian did the same exam on Pooja's sister and looked up when he heard a knock on the doorframe, "Is anyone hungry, my mother and I made an early dinner." Sola said with a smile. "Do you think you can keep some soup down Master Jinn?"

"Yes, I think I can." The older Jedi replied, grateful that they were eating something light. He was starting to have increasing problems keeping anything down long enough for his body to make use of it.

Meanwhile Obi-Wan saw the confusion on his brother's face as he tried to figure out who was speaking and contacted him through the Force. _That's Sola, Padme's sister. Are you hungry?_

_Yes very._ The other answered

Qui-Gon looked at the woman standing at the door, waiting for the twins reply, "Don't mind them Sola, they always do this. We'll be out in a few minutes."

Sola smiled knowingly and left, with Pooja and Ryoo following.

"I'm going to check on Anakin before dinner." Padme said with a small smile. "Do you need any help?"

"No." Obi-Wan said returning her smile. "We've got things covered here."

"I'll see you in a few minutes then." The young woman replied before leaving the men alone.

(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)

Padme hid a smile behind her hand as she watched her nieces, they were fascinated with Christian's ability to know where everything was around him. Little did they know it was because Obi-Wan had told him before they sat down, looking at Obi-Wan now she noticed that he was pale and seemed extremely tired but was doing his best to hide it. A sharp kick from one of the twins brought her out of her thoughts, that and the sound of someone coughing.

"Obi-Wan are you all right?" Qui-Gon asked eyeing him with a worried look.

"I'm fine. I just have a tickle in the back of my throat." Obi-Wan told him before taking a sip of water and coughing again.

Qui-Gon raised an eyebrow when he sensed that his son was lying but let it pass for the moment. Feeling that this was not the best time to challenge his eldest child. The Jedi Master closed his eyes and took several deep breaths when his stomach threatened to reject what he had just eaten. _Oh Please. Not tonight let me have just one night where I don't have to run to the Refresher._

"Qui-Gon." Padme said pulling him from his thoughts. "Are you all right?

Jinn opened his eyes, tried to smile and nodded gently so as not to upset his stomach any further, "I'm fine child." He said before getting to his feet. "I just need to go lie down." The Jedi Master looked at each at the table. "Please forgive me.

"No forgiveness is necessary Master Jinn." Joble said as she stood to start clearing the table. "Go get some rest sir."

(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)

Later that night as Faolan was helping Christian into the house after a quick walk in one of Verykino's gardens, his keen hearing picked up the soft sound of someone crying out in their sleep. He stopped and looked at his human to see if the Jedi had heard it too. Christian immediately recognized the voice as that of his brother and urged the dog in the direction of their room.

He had already unpacked and Obi-Wan was always careful where he threw his belongings when they were sharing a room at the Temple, so there was nothing for the blind Jedi to trip on. Christian let go of Faolan's harness, sat on the edge of his brother's bed and placed a hand on his shoulder. He was alarmed at the amount of heat coming from his twin's body.

The other moaned when his brother touched him and tried to move away from the touch, "Obi-Wan, it's all right." Christian said in soothing guttural tones. "I'm here." Obi-Wan suddenly shot up, directly into his arms and broke into tears. "Shhh, Obi it was just a dream. Come on, this isn't good for your back, lie down."

By the time Christian had calmed his brother down enough to get him to lie back down Qui-Gon was in the room and by their side, "What happened?" He asked, with a worried look on his face.

"Nothing Father, I was having a nightmare and Christian woke me from it." Obi-Wan said before looking around for his wristcrono. "What time is it?"

"Almost one in the morning." Christian said after checking his own wristcrono that had raised dots that formed the numbers.

"And you're just now getting to bed?"

"No, I just needed to get some air. You know me."

"Yeah I do know you." Obi-Wan said, throwing back the blankets. "I'll watch Ani the rest of the night."

"No Obi, I'll watch over our brother. Christian told him as he pulled the covers back up." Father, will you show me the way so I can give Faolan a break." He asked while taking off his tired guide's harness.

"Of course."

"All right but I'm relieving you at five." Obi-Wan said before he settled back down in order to go back to sleep.

"Done." Christian said before he and Qui-Gon left the room, knowing he would be watching Anakin a lot longer then that.


	9. Chapter 8: Shared Nightmares

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Star Wars or anything that has to do with it, George Lucas does (Darn it! Oh well but if he ever wants to sell it...)

**Summary: **AU One year after Attack of the Clones Anakin and his family are on the run from the Empire. As they try to hide on Naboo, problems begin from within as Qui-Gon's health begins to fail.

**Warnings: **Nothing for this chapter.

**Author's Note: **This was my first attempt at fanfiction that I started in 1999 and I have rewritten it several times in order for it to tie into the movies a bit better. I just tried to fix some of the spelling, grammar and typing mistakes but bear with me. My CP and dyslexia makes it hard to catch everything.

**Chapter 8: Shared Nightmares, Force Communications and The Kenobi Twins.**

_Padme woke some time before dawn and felt like she was wide awake despite the early hour. She yawned and stretched her arms above her head before turning her head to look at her still sleeping husband, "Ani?" She called out into the darkness when she realized that her husband wasn't lying next to her. "Ani, where are you?" The young woman got up and pulled her purple satin robe around her shoulders before going out into the common room. "Ani?"_

"_Padme." An electronic voice said from behind her before it hissed in a breath. The senator turned around and found herself face to face with a person dressed in black body armor and a skull like mask. "Padme." It said again before drawing a black Lightsaber and igniting it's blood red blade._

_The last thing Padme did before she died was asking the thing that used to be her Anakin "Why..."_

Padme shot up in her bed and immediately broke into tears, "Anakin." She sobbed before trying to wipe away the tears that kept streaming down her face. "Why?"

"Padme." A male voice asked her from the doorway. "Are you all right?"

The young woman looked up and gasped in momentary fright when she saw her blind brother-in-law, "Christian how did you..."

"Know you were having a nightmare?" He asked by way of interrupting. "Anakin told me."

"Anakin told you?" She asked as he followed the sound of her voice. "How is that possible? Obi-Wan said that he would need to be in a Healing Trance for a week."

"He told me through the bond that we have." Christian said as he sat down on the edge of the bed. "Even though I'm not bonded with him as a master would be to a Padawan; Anakin and I bonded as brother to brother when I first met him after he came to the Temple and Qui-Gon adopted him."

Padme smiled sadly, "Sometimes I wish I could have been a Jedi. So I could talk to Anakin the way you can."

Kenobi laughed softly, "You can."

She gave the Jedi a confused look and when he didn't respond she remembered that he couldn't see her face, "How?"

"It's quite simple really, you just need someone to connect you." He cocked his head and smiled. "Anakin never told you about this?"

The young woman sighed, "No and I think there are quite a few things about the Jedi Order I don't know." She smiled nervously and ran a hand through her dark brown curls. "And I still don't understand."

Her brother-in-law smiled and held out his hand in the direction of her voice, "Come with me."

(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)

Fifteen minutes later Padme was kneeling at her husband's bedside with Christian beside her. "Are you ready?" The knight asked her as she shifted her weight on her knees.

"Does Anakin know we're here?" She asked as she ran a hand through her husband's short sandy blond hair.

"Yes. He feels us in the room with him" Her brother-in-law said with a smile while looking directly into her eyes. "He just can't respond, yet. Give me your hand." The young woman did so and felt something touch her mind gently. _Don't fight me Padme, I know this feels strange but you'll get used to it._

_Christian?_ Padme asked amazed.

She heard him chuckle softly in her mind._ It's okay Padme; I can help you connect with your husband so that you can talk to him._

_How long do I have?_ The young woman asked.

_I'll hold the connection as long as I can but I will tire quickly. I'll be directing the thoughts of two people while I have my mind closed off so I can give you two some privacy. Plus Anakin is still healing so I have to lend him the energy to talk to you._

_Okay. _Padme replied.

_Now don't try to talk, just think and I'll do the rest._

_Okay. _Padme watched as Christian placed his other hand on Anakin's forehead and took a deep breath. He then nodded when a connection was established._ Anakin?_

_Ami?_ She heard her husband ask, he sounded stronger then when he went into the Healing Trance a few days ago but it was obvious he was still weak. _Are you okay angel?_

_I'm fine._ She said with a small smile.

_You had a nightmare._ Anakin said matter-of-factly. _Are you all right?_

_It doesn't matter baby. _Padme said while trying to change the subject.

_Yes it does. _Anakin insisted. _Now what did you dream about?_

_You. _She said sadly. _Us._

_I killed you. _Her husband replied after reading her Force signature. _You saw what I would have become if I had given in to the Dark Side. You and I were having the same dream. I'm sorry angel._

_Shhh. _Padme said while running a hand through his hair again. _I feel better now that I've been able to hear your voice._

_Oh Ami, I'm fine. I'll be able to wake up tomorrow._

_So you're feeling better?_

_I'm almost healed but I'll feel much better when I see your beautiful face._

_The rest of me will scare the Sith out of you, I think I've gained ten more pounds in the last week._

_It's all baby and don't forget, you are carrying two._

_I try to forget but my back won't let me._

_You really are an angel; you're giving me what I've always wanted._

_Well, our families are saints._

_Are the twins okay?_

_They want to hear your voice too, I can tell._

_I really hate to break this up you two but I can't hold this connection much longer._ Christian interrupted, completely exhausted.

Anakin and Padme quickly said their goodbyes. _I'll see you tomorrow baby I love you so much._

_I love you too Ani._

Padme opened her eyes, not realizing that she had closed them. She turned when she heard Christian breathing heavily, the Jedi sensing her looking at him gave her a tired smile.

He gasped in surprise when the young woman threw her arms around him and hugged him hard, "Thank you Christian, thank you." She said over and over, each time holding him tighter.

"You're welcome Padme." Christian replied, trying to breath and not blush at the same time. "I really love hugs but um...I need to breathe too."

"Oh, I'm sorry Christian." She said as she regained her composure.

The knight laughed, "I don't mind a bit, it's not every day that a beautiful woman hugs me with such enthusiasm."

"How do you know what I look like? I could be the ugliest woman in the galaxy for all you know."

"Anakin showed me a mental picture of you." He said gently running a hand over her face. "You are quite beautiful, besides I can hear your voice and sense your feelings. I may be blind Padme but the things I see can't be seen with your eyes."

"What do you see?" Padme asked.

"You love your husband more then life it's self and you would do anything to make him happy. You can't wait to hold your twins in your arms but at the same time you wonder what type of mother would have their children be born into the middle of a war."

The young woman broke into tears, "I'm so scared Christian, I'm scared of what will happen after my son and daughter are born. It wouldn't be fair for them to have to grow up running, not being able to make friends or fall in love. I know Anakin and I won't be able to raise them and I hate it. I have all I ever wanted but I won't be able to hold onto it. I want my husband, I want my babies and I want my babies to know how much their mommy and daddy love them. How much light and joy they've already given us and they're aren't even born yet."

The blind Jedi pulled the sobbing woman into his arms and whispered in her ear, "They know Padme, don't worry about loosing them, you won't. My father, brothers and I won't allow it. We came up with a plan when Anakin told the council that you were with child and every Jedi knows it." Christian pulled away from her and placed a hand on her belly. "Your children are the offspring of 'The Chosen One' and are just as strong in the Force as their father. It's important that Anakin has a hand in their training."

"I never understood what Anakin being 'The Chosen One' means."

"Master Jinn can explain it better then I can, as a student of the Living Force he's read everything he can get his hands on regarding it."

"So what's the plan?" Padme asked.

"Would it be all right if I ask for you to wait until Master Jinn and my brother are up, they will help you understand better then I can."

The young woman nodded, "Of course, I need to speak with them anyway."

Christian nodded and tried to stand but couldn't even get off his knees. He gave Padme a weak smile, "I guess the connection took more out of me then I thought." He braced himself against the bed and pushed himself up while Padme stood and grabbed his arm to steady him.

Before she could ask if he needed help back to his room, her sister came in, "Oh Padme your up, I just came in to see whoever was watching Ani would like some tea." Sola looked at Christian and smiled. "Good morning Christian, I won't start breakfast until everyone else is up but I figured you could use something to drink."

"Thank you Sola but I was just going to wake my brother, I need to rest for a few hours but if I know my brother the stronger you can make the tea the better."

Sola smiled, "I think I can do that."

Christian nodded, started for the door but stopped when he become disoriented. Padme went to him and took his arm before he could walk into any walls, "Here Christian, let me help you." She said.

The young man sighed, excepting her help gratefully. The Jedi turned to her, "Please forgive me Padme." He said as Sola took his other arm.

"It's all right." The young woman said as they slowly walked down the hall. "We all need help sometimes."

(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)

Obi-Wan was definitely going to have a few words with his brother for not waking him sooner. _I told him to wake me at five._ He thought as he pulled on his pants. _I may have had a nightmare last night but I can still look after my own Padawan. _All of Kenobi's complaints were forgotten when Padme and Sola came into the room, both of them leading an exhausted looking Christian.

Obi-Wan ran to his twin and took the blind man's weight off the two women. Before he could ask what happened, Christian filled him it, "I'm all right Obi." He told him in their language. "I'm just very tired."

"Thank you for helping him, Padme, Sola." His brother said turning to the two women.

"Do you two need any more help?" Sola asked.

"No thank you, I can help him from here."

"All right then." Padme said as her sister left. "Thank you Christian."

"You're welcome Padme." The he said before the young woman followed her sister.

Christian didn't need his eyes to see that Obi-Wan was mad at him, "Don't give me that look Obi-Wan, I helped her telepathically speak with her husband. That's all."

"You know holding telepathic commutation between a weakened Force sensitive and a non Force sensitive is draining for any Jedi" Obi-Wan said as he led his brother over to one of the two beds and had him sit. "But to do it when you haven't slept all night is even worse!"

"I felt fine, I just under estimated how much strength it took." Christian said as he pulled his boots and tunic off. "Just because I'm blind doesn't mean I can't do what I was trained to do Obi-Wan!"

Before the other twin could respond, Qui-Gon came in, "Would you two kindly knock it off." He said sternly, crossing his arms. "Remember that we are guests here and that you two are way too old to be yelling at each other like a couple of children."

Both of the young men flinched at the reprimand, "Yes father." both twins said as one. "Sorry."

Jinn sighed, "I except your apologies but I'm not the one you two should be apologizing to." He said. "You two may be knights but as long as I'm alive you'll always be my responsibility." The Jedi Master held up a hand to keep them from protesting. "I'm not saying that I think you two can't take care of yourselves, all I'm saying is as of right now I am officially the highest ranking Jedi in this house. Do you understand?" Both men nodded. "Good, now I want you two to have apologized to all of our hosts, including the children by midday. They don't need any more stress upon their household."

"Yes father." The twins said again.

"Now would one of you kindly tell me what got you two going at each other's throats?"

"Christian wore himself out by helping Padme achieve a telepathic connection with Anakin." Obi-Wan told him.

"And Obi-Wan still thinks that he has to take care of me." Christian said crossing his arms.

"All right you two, don't start." Qui-Gon said holding up his hand again. "Christian, I know you don't like being 'taken care' of but you do need a little extra help sometimes, especially when you're exhausted. So don't take offense to your brother's concern."

"Yes father."

"Now I want you to get into bed and sleep until I wake you." Jinn said to Christian before turning to the blind knight's brother. "And you Obi-Wan are to help Padme figure out what we're going to need for when she goes into labor and the twins are born. Do you both understand me?"

The twins both cringed at the tone of the older man's voice, "Yes father." They said before Qui-Gon left them alone.


	10. Chapter 9: A son's intuition

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Star Wars or anything that has to do with it, George Lucas does (Darn it! Oh well but if he ever wants to sell it...)

**Summary: **AU One year after Attack of the Clones Anakin and his family are on the run from the Empire. As they try to hide on Naboo, problems begin from within as Qui-Gon's health begins to fail.

**Warnings: **Nothing for this chapter.

**Author's Note: **This was my first attempt at fanfiction that I started in 1999 and I have rewritten it several times in order for it to tie into the movies a bit better. I just tried to fix some of the spelling, grammar and typing mistakes but bear with me. My CP and dyslexia makes it hard to catch everything.

**Chapter 9: A son's intuition and a little help from friends**

The day past quickly but unfortunately by late afternoon Qui-Gon was ill again. He was cold, dizzy and was having trouble keeping anything including water down. Both Obi-Wan and Christian forced him to go to bed and stay there, assigning Faolan as his guard. Even Ryoo and Pooja found ways of helping the ill Jedi Master. At first they were afraid and unsure of what was wrong but after their parents quickly reminded them that Qui-Gon was very ill and that some days he would be fine and other days he would be very sick they readily agreed to keep him company if he asked for it.

Later that night while Obi-Wan and Christian were watching over Anakin, getting the Padawan though his last night in the Healing Trance he had been in for almost four days. Qui-Gon woke suddenly, pain shooting though his abdomen. He leaned over the side of his bed and grabbed the bucket that Obi-Wan had placed there for such emergencies and emptied the meager contents of his stomach.

The Jedi Master had been though this enough times in the past few months to know it was just his illness rearing its ugly head. He reached for the bag of medication that he kept on the nightstand and uttered a few cruses in Nir'duinain when he discovered he had already taken the last of his pain medication that morning.

Jinn clenched his teeth to keep from screaming as the next bout of pain assaulted him and groaned.

"Master Jinn?" Asked a worried voice, from the doorway. Qui-Gon turned his head and was surprised to see that it was Padme's mother Joble, who owned the voice.

The Jedi Master tried to calm her fears, "I'm fine Mrs. Naberrie, I'm sorry if I woke you."

The older woman would have none of it; she knelt by his side and took his hand. "Master Kenobi just about scared the life out of me when he ran out of Ani's room with a look on his face that would scare the dead. He asked me to stay with you until he had something to help with the pain and nausea. Unfortunately he said it would take few minutes."

"He can feel me?" Jinn asked, wondering if his control of his mental shields was starting to slip. Which was not a good sign.

"I think it was more of a son's intuition then the Force Master Jinn." Joble said, giving him a knowing look.

They both looked up when the Kenobi twins came in with worried looks on both of their faces, "Sorry we took so long father." Obi-Wan said. "This should help, its Cavasan Root mixed with Honas Leaves."

Qui-Gon nodded and allowed Kenobi to support his shoulders as he drank the steaming concoction that he handed him. "Thank you Obi-Wan." Jinn said as his stomach started to settle down.

Joble stood and let Christian take her place as Faolan put his head in Qui-Gon's lap and whined, "Do you need anything else?" She asked.

"No, thank you Mrs. Naberrie, I'm really sorry for scaring you earlier." Obi-Wan said, taking the mug from Qui-Gon.

The older woman smiled," Oh pay of no mind, Master Kenobi. I'm just glad I could be of help, get some rest Master Jinn." She said before turning to leave.

Obi-Wan started to follow her, "I'll get you some water father." He said. Once he was out in the hall, where Jinn couldn't hear him. The Jedi stopped Joble. "Mrs. Naberrie is there any way I could speak with a healer concerning my father and contact my grandmother. I am a healer but I've mainly worked as a medic on missions and I've never treated an Asacalare's disease patient before. Qui-Gon needs medication and treatments that I can't give him and I really don't know the best way to help a terminally ill patient. I need to be his son not his healer."

Joble nodded, "Not only are you caring for your father but also your brother and my daughter as well. You can't keep this up young man; you're going to make yourself sick. I'll do my best to find a healer for you but it may take a while, I think I know someone that I can call. As for your grandmother, write a letter and I'll see that it gets off the planet. We'll take one step at a time, all right." Obi-Wan nodded. "Have a good night Master Kenobi and if you do get a chance, rest."

"Thank you Mrs. Naberrie." Obi-Wan said giving her a formal bow, wincing when his back snapped.

Joble smiled, "May the Force be with you Obi-Wan Kenobi, may it be with all of us." She said, giving the young man a hug and a kiss on the cheek. "I'll sit with Anakin for a while."

Obi-Wan watched his hostess for a moment before heading into the Refresher for the water he'd promised his father, Cavasan Root tended to have a horrid aftertaste to it and was generally mixed with whatever local alcohol one could find to make easier to drink. But since most Jedi chose to take the vow not consume food or drink that would have any ill effect on the mind and body when they're knighted and since alcohol would react to Qui-Gon's medication, he had to try and find other ways of masking the taste. Not only was Obi-Wan having his former master use Cavasan Root but also right now taking small doses of it regularly was the only way he could walk.

Before Obi-Wan went back to look after his father he splashed come cold water on his face, to wake himself up and make the fever he was running less noticeable. The young man sighed and took a deep breath, regretting it when he doubled over with a racking cough. He immediately covered his mouth with both hands and added all the strength he could to his mental shields, he did not need his brother or father knowing just how debilitated he really was, not yet any way.

"I'm sorry I took so long I needed to speak with Mrs. Naberrie." Obi-Wan said giving Christian and Qui-Gon a small smile as he handed the Jedi Master a large glass of water. "Any more pain?"

Qui-Gon drained the glass quickly and set it on the nightstand, "No Obi-Wan, I'm fine." He said taking a good look at the younger man, knowing he was hiding the fact that he wasn't well. Jinn had seen the other force down a few herbal concoctions in the last few days, the question was why was he trying to hide it and how much did he have to hide." I'll be fine you two, go and see to Anakin and I'll relieve you in four hours."

"Father you need the rest, Christian and I will be fine." Obi-Wan told him.

"Obi-Wan's right father." Christian said, agreeing with his brother as he stood. Not able to see how pale Obi-Wan was.

_Christian, Obi-Wan is getting worse._ Jinn told him, sending the blind Jedi a mental picture of what his twin looked like. Using their bond but being extra careful not to let the other Kenobi twin overhear.

_I'll keep an eye on him._ Christian told the older man. _Excuse the pun._

Qui-Gon smiled, _you always had a wonderful sense of humor, never apologize for it. If your brother becomes too tired, come get me._

Christian sighed, _Yes father but in the mean time please get some rest._

Jinn nodded, "All right you two, go see to your brother and I'll see you in the morning."

The other nodded and took up Faolan's harness and mentioned for his brother to follow him, "Good night father." Both men said as they left.

Obi-Wan smiled at Joble Naberrie when he and his twin came into Anakin's room, "Thank you for watching over our brother Mrs. Naberrie."

"It was my pleasure Master Kenobi, how is Master Jinn?" The older woman asked as she stood.

"He's doing much better, the Cavasan Root I gave him will last the rest of the night." The young man said going over to Skywalker and checking him over. "And Anakin will be able to come out of the Healing Trance tomorrow."

"That's wonderful."

"It'll be a few more days before he'll be at full strength but his wounds are healed."

"I'll leave you three be." Joble said as she headed for the door. "Is there anything you need before I head back to bed?"

"No thank you milady, we'll be fine." Obi-Wan said with a smile. "Rest well."

"You too young man, good night." The older woman said as she left the twins alone with the Padawan.

"Why are you acting like this?" Christian asked as his brother sat down in one of the oversized chairs, grateful to finally be able to get off his feet for a few minutes.

"What in the name of the Force are you talking about?"

"You haven't said one non-medical thing since I've gotten here."

Obi-Wan looked at his brother, "Really?"

"Yes, and frankly it's driving everyone insane. Ryoo and Pooja don't know what to make of you, our hosts are wondering if they can have a conversation with you and our father, Padme and I are wondering what happened to your sense of humor. Your only 25 Obi, you can still have a little fun once and awhile."

"I'm sorry Christian, I didn't know. I've been running on autopilot since we left Coruscant, I think I'll feel better when Ani's awake."

Christian backed up a few steps, "How big is that chair Ben?"

Obi-Wan looked, "Big enough to hold at least two of me, why?"

His brother smiled, "Move over."

When Qui-Gon came to check on them later, he found the Kenobi twins sound asleep huddled in each other's arms. Jinn had to smile, Christian and Obi-Wan had hearts bigger then the galaxy and had plenty of love to give. Especially to each other.


	11. Chapter 10: Wake up call

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Star Wars or anything that has to do with it, George Lucas does (Darn it! Oh well but if he ever wants to sell it...)

**Summary: **AU One year after Attack of the Clones Anakin and his family are on the run from the Empire. As they try to hide on Naboo, problems begin from within as Qui-Gon's health begins to fail.

**Warnings: **Nothing for this chapter.

**Author's Note: **This was my first attempt at fanfiction that I started in 1999 and I have rewritten it several times in order for it to tie into the movies a bit better. I just tried to fix some of the spelling, grammar and typing mistakes but bear with me. My CP and dyslexia makes it hard to catch everything.

**Chapter 10: Wake up call and Dancing in the snow**

The next morning everyone in the Naberrie household gathered around Anakin's room as Obi-Wan prepared to help the young man back to consciousness. Although he did request that only he, Padme, Qui-Gon and Christian be in the room until the Padawan was awake.

Obi-Wan closed his eyes and placed a hand on Skywalker's forehead, _Anakin._ He sent.

_Yes Master? _Came the reply.

_Are you ready to join us Padawan?_

_Yes Master!_

Kenobi smiled at his little brother's excitement, _All right, listen carefully. When you wake up you'll still be a little weak, especially since you've been in bed for almost a week without moving. We're going to take this slowly, I'm going to verbally give you an order and I want you to follow it as best you can, do you understand?_

_Yes Master. _

Obi-Wan helped his apprentice become aware enough that the young man would be able to hear him before he opened his eyes, "Anakin." The Jedi instructed taking Skywalker's hands. "Squeeze my hands as hard as you can." He smiled as the Padawan did so. "Good, now keep me from pushing your arms down." Again Anakin did as he was asked, Obi-Wan repeated the routine with the young man's legs and did a complete physical evaluation before allowing the Padawan to fully regain consciousness. "Okay Ani, open your eyes."

Anakin's eyes fluttered as he became more aware of his surroundings and sensed his loved ones. He smiled inwardly when he felt the familiar Force signatures of his wife, unborn twins, father and brothers. Skywalker coughed to clear his throat and took a deep breath as he opened his eyes, he smiled at Obi-Wan as the Jedi Knight helped him sit up and handed him a glass of water.

Padme, who had been standing off to the side, couldn't wait any longer. Totally oblivious to the other Jedi in the room, she ran to her husband and gave him the most passionate kiss she could manage, "Hello my angel." Anakin said, his voice hoarse from lack of use. "I missed you too."

"Oh Ani, I never want to let you go again." His wife said holding him tighter.

"I'm not going anywhere baby, I swear."

Everyone in the room turned toward Christian when Faolan barked, "Quite Faolan." The blind Jedi said. "We'll get our turn. Sorry Ani."

Anakin laughed, overjoyed to see that his family was alive and safe. "It's okay Christian, I think everyone out in the hall is just as excited." He said, before turning to see a pale and an exhausted looking Qui-Gon sitting in one of the chairs. "Father are you all right?"

Jinn smiled and allowed Obi-Wan to help him stand, "I'm fine Ani, just a little weak today. I have my good and bad days, I'm sorry you have to see me like this."

Skywalker caught the older man's arm and had him sit on the edge of the bed, "It's okay, and I'd rather see you like this then not at all. You really should be in bed though, I'll come and see you later."

"Is that a promise little one?" Qui-Gon asked with a tired smile.

"Yes, that's if Obi-Wan will let me out of bed." His youngest replied returning the smile.

"I'll hold you to it then." The Jedi Master said before giving the Padawan a gentle kiss on the forehead. "And don't you dare scare me like that again, you almost gave me a heart attack." He turned to the others and smiled. "That goes for you three as well."

They all laughed. Christian came over, dropped Faolan's harness and a helped Qui-Gon get to his feet, "Okay father I walk, and you navigate." He said helping Jinn out of the room and in passing said to the others with a smile. "You can go in now."

(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)

One week later Anakin was nearly back to full strength and quickly found himself not only still learning from his Jedi Masters but from Christian and the others he was living with as well. Obi-Wan surprised him by continuing to teach him ways of healing with the Force and how to use the herbs and plants in Mrs. Naberrie's garden for medicinal purposes. His older brother had started Skywalker's medical training about a year after he was taken as a Padawan but after Anakin's incident with Palpatine the young man thought he was unworthy of such knowledge.

On the porch just outside the kitchen Ryoo and Pooja watched intently from Obi-Wan's lap as their uncle prepared some blue liquid like substance for their Aunt Padme, "Is this the right consistency Obi-Wan?" He asked.

Obi-Wan surveyed his apprentice's work with a smile, "Good work, it's perfect. Now what comes next?"

Anakin thought for a moment before remembering, "Three crushed Rasan leaves and then a petal from a Barasonia flower."

"Good Ani." His brother praised. "How is this medicine best administered to a pregnant woman of Padme's age and overall health in her third trimester. Now Remember this is her first pregnancy and she's carrying twins."

Skywalker went with his instincts; he had the same gift as his young mentor and used it to his advantage, "Two tablespoons in 8 oz. of hot water. Twice a day: once in the morning before breakfast and once in the evening before dinner."

"Good and how long will the undiluted solution last?"

"Two standard weeks."

"What other conditions can Rasan liquid be used for, besides pregnancy?"

Anakin sat for a moment before voicing his thoughts, "Well, since Rasan liquid helps build the immune system I would think you could use it on patents with immunity disorders and in small amounts on patents with colds or flu." Skywalker smiled when a thought hit him. "I bet it would even work on Asacalare's disease patents."

Obi-Wan smiled, "Good Anakin. I've been having Qui-Gon take it and it seems to be helping. Now last question: What, when and how is the best way for Qui-Gon to take the Rasan liquid. Now remember all of our father's other medication too."

Anakin cocked his head and thought for a moment, "Three tablespoons undiluted liquid in the morning before he takes his medication but not before eating."

"Very good Anakin." The Jedi Knight said turning to the two children in his lap. "Don't you agree ladies?"

Pooja and Ryoo nodded and laughed, "Will we have to take that stuff too." Pooja asked.

It was Obi-Wan's turn to laugh, "Oh no, we would need your parents permission, besides Rasan liquid is too strong for you. We'd give you Sandkelp root or something of that nature." He said as he held up a coal black root that looked like something Faolan left behind after he was let out in the morning.

"Ewww, gross." Ryoo said.

"Yes but it is good for you." Said a voice from the kitchen doorway. The girls turned to face their mother. "And your father and I may just start having you take it. So you don't get sick this winter, if Master Kenobi or your uncle doesn't mind making it?"

"We don't mind at all Sola, Anakin needs the practice working with herbs and other plants." Obi-Wan told her.

"Thank you Master Kenobi." Sola said. "Breakfast is ready if you're hungry."

"Thank you Miss Naberrie, we'll be in directly."

"Come help set the table you two." The children did what their mother asked. "Five minutes." The young woman said with a smile before she followed her daughters.

As soon as the women went into the house Obi-Wan groaned softly as he felt his back flare up again, he had yet to take the herbal concoction of Cavasan Root and Gonhare Weed that he'd been doctoring himself with for the past few weeks.

Skywalker stood and grabbed the bowl of medication from the floor and turned to his brother, who was struggling to stand, "Do you need help Obi-Wan?"

"No Ani I'm fine, I'll be in a minute." The Jedi said, taking a deep breath. "Go in and prepare the Rasan liquid for Qui-Gon and Padme and I'll be in a few minutes with the Sandkelp root for Ryoo and Pooja."

Anakin smiled and bowed formally, "Yes Obi-Wan." He said before going into house.

(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)

After breakfast Padme and Anakin slipped away to spend some time alone for the first time in weeks. Verykino was surrounded by a huge garden, that one could walk in and easily get lost if you didn't know where you were going. The young Padawan and his wife loved walking in this part of the garden, it had a special meaning for them.

They shared their first kiss and started to fall in love here. After their huge wedding in the main Meditation Gardens of Coruscant's Jedi Temple, surrounded by Jedi, politicians and Padme's family. The two newlyweds decided to have a quite honeymoon staying at Verykino and spending most of their time walking in the gardens.

The first snow of winter was due any minute, so Padme wanted to spend as much time as she could outside before it came. Anakin jumped at the chance to spend time alone with his wife, this was the first time since they escaped from Coruscant that the two felt safe enough to really relax. The young Jedi kept his wife close to his body in order to keep her warm as they walked.

Padme looked into her husband's ice blue eye's as they held each other, "Hey daddy." She said as she placed his hand on her tummy as the twins started moving.

Anakin stopped dead in his tracks, "Whoa, they're really starting to move aren't they?"

His wife smiled, "They like moving in the morning and at night, especially when I'm trying to sleep."

The Padawan laughed and took a good look at the woman beside him, "Do you need to sit down for a minute?" He asked.

Padme looked up and nodded, her back was killing her and she didn't want to push her husband too hard either. She let Anakin lead her to a bench and pulled him down with her as she sat down. She sighed in contentment as her husband started to massage her lower back and worked his way around her belly, "How did you know that I needed a back rub Ani?"

"I'm a Jedi milady." He said with a smile. "I can sense it."

"What about you?" She asked. "This is only the first week you've been back on your feet."

"I'm a little stiff but otherwise I'm fine." Anakin said, looking into her eyes, which were brimming with unshed tears. " Ami, what's wrong my angel?"

Padme sniffed, "I don't know, I just have this overwhelming urge to cry." She said as she broke into tears. "I'm sorry Ani, I thought I was past this."

Skywalker looked at her for a moment, unable to figure out what was bothering her. Then it hit him. _She's almost eight months pregnant, you idiot! _He thought to himself, "Ohhh Ami, it's okay baby. Shhh, it's okay." He said before he remembered that she had also asked him that morning if he still found her attractive and he had yet to answer her. Before he could say anything else Anakin felt something cold and wet hit his shoulder. "What the?"

Padme looked up and laughed, "It's snowing, Ani!" She stood and pulled her husband into her arms.

Skywalker looked around as the snow stated coming down harder, "We should get you inside baby."

His wife smiled and started to pull his Jedi cloak around her, "I'm fine Ani, just hold us."

Anakin smiled and pulled up the hood of his cloak, making sure his wife was warm as the two started dancing in the falling snow, "Do you know how much I love you?" He asked.

"Even now?"

"Especially now. I can't wait for the twins to be here."

"But look at me." Padme said, pulling away and pointing to her swollen belly. "I'm as big as a Shaak and I still have two months to go."

"So?" Anakin asked her. "If you think I'm not attracted to you anymore just because of a little baby weight..." He picked her up into his arms and spun her around. "You are surely mistaken my angel."

"Ani put me down! I'm too heavy for you to carry!"

"Ami you forget that I can use the Force to help lift things." Skywalker said as he turned and headed back towards the house. "Not that I couldn't normally lift you on my own."

Padme laughed at her husband's slipup and rested her head against her husband's shoulder as he carried her back towards the warmth of the house. Enjoying the steady sound of his heart.


	12. Chapter 11: Food Processors

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Star Wars or anything that has to do with it, George Lucas does (Darn it! Oh well but if he ever wants to sell it...)

**Summary: **AU One year after Attack of the Clones Anakin and his family are on the run from the Empire. As they try to hide on Naboo, problems begin from within as Qui-Gon's health begins to fail.

**Warnings: **Nothing for this chapter.

**Author's Note: **This was my first attempt at fanfiction that I started in 1999 and I have rewritten it several times in order for it to tie into the movies a bit better. I just tried to fix some of the spelling, grammar and typing mistakes but bear with me. My CP and dyslexia makes it hard to catch everything.

**Chapter 11: Food Processors, Jedi Masters and Yet another blow**

Ruwee gave his son-in-law a worried look when he saw him carrying his daughter into the house, "Is she all right?" He asked.

"I'm fine papa." Padme told him as Anakin put her down. "Ani was just keeping me and the twins warm."

The older man smiled, "Ani do you know anything about Food Processors?"

"Like how to use them or how to fix them?"

"Your mother-in-law said that our food processor has been acting up for the last few days and was wondering if you could have a look at it."

"Sure." Anakin said with a smile as he followed his father-in-law into the kitchen. His smile turned into a grin when he passed the dining room saw Qui-Gon playing a board game with Ryoo and Pooja. "Father have you been trying to cook again?" The young man asked.

"Hello to you too." Jinn said not looking up. "No I have not tried cooking again and for your information I am a great cook."

The Padawan laughed as he went in to look at the offending machine, "Whatever you say father."

Four hours and a few curses in assorted languages later Anakin came out of the kitchen drying his wet hands with an old dishtowel, "Your Food Processor is fixed Mrs. Naberrie." He said sitting down on the couch with a tired sigh.

"Thank you so much Ani." Joble said with a smile as she stood. "I'll go tell Master Jinn, he offered to do the cooking this afternoon."

Skywalker's eyes went wide, "WHAT!"

"And you're helping Braid Boy." Qui-Gon said as he came in smiling.

The young man groaned, stood and followed his father into the kitchen. _Well maybe I can keep him from burning lunch too badly._ He thought. The truth was Anakin had never had any of Qui-Gon's cooking, it was always either his or Obi-Wan's job to do the cooking. _Does Qui-Gon even know how to cook?_

Lunch was an easygoing affair, as it had been since Anakin regained consciousness. Jinn turned out to be a better cook then everyone thought, even though all he made was a simple soup everyone (except Obi-Wan) had asked for seconds and Joble asked for the recipe (to that the Jedi shrugged and said that he made it out of his head). Qui-Gon was really starting to worry about his son; the young man was pale and hadn't been eating much of anything. Obi-Wan was even avoiding him and the others, _most likely to keep anyone from knowing that he's ill._ Jinn thought.

The older Jedi was unable to corner Kenobi before the young man volunteered to get the fire wood that they would need during the night, "We'll go with you Obi-Wan." Anakin said as he got his cloak and Darred got his winter coat. "You shouldn't be lifting anything heavy."

Obi-Wan nodded, "Thank you Ani, Darred." He said as the three walked towards the back door. "We'll be back in a few minutes."

As the three men trekked back towards the house, each carrying arm loads of wood. Anakin lagged behind his brother, asking his brother-in-law questions about fatherhood and how best to help Padme during labor, "Padme will most likely want to kill you towards the end but that's normal. Darred said, adjusting his load. "The best thing you can say at that point is 'Yes dear.'"

"That won't be too hard. I've been saying 'Yes dear' since I got married." Skywalker said smiling. A harsh sound in front of him made Anakin think Kenobi was laughing at him. "Well I have Obi-Wan." The young man jogged up to the other Jedi and gasped at the sight of his brother. "Obi-Wan! You're as pale as the snow on the ground."

Kenobi offered his little brother a weak smile, "I'll be fine Ani." He said before dropping the wood and falling to his knees coughing and gasping for breath.

"Obi-Wan!" Skywalker yelled dropping to the ground, "Oh Force, you're burning up." He said as he placed a hand on his older brother's forehead. "Darred go get Master Jinn!" Janren nodded and took off at top speed towards the house. "And tell Padme to boil some water but have a bowl of cold water ready too!" He shouted before turning back to Kenobi. "Obi-Wan we need to get you inside, can you walk?"

Kenobi nodded and tried to get to his feet but just couldn't find the strength, "I can't." He gasped before he started coughing again. "I'm too tired."

"It's okay Obi-Wan. Father's on his way." Anakin said seeing the tall Jedi running towards them.

Qui-Gon paled when he saw one of his twins huddled in Anakin's arms. "Obi-Wan, what happened?"

"He started coughing and when I got to him he collapsed." His youngest explained as Jinn wrapped his cloak around Kenobi's now shivering body. "He's too weak to walk any farther."

Jinn nodded and gathered Kenobi into his arms, amazed at how much weight he had lost. The Jedi Master flinched when his former Padawan cried out in pain when Qui-Gon had to move him, "Father please!" Obi-Wan pleaded in Nir'duinain. "It hurts!"

"I know Obi-Wan." Jinn replied in the same language, as he started for the house with Anakin and Darred following. "Shhh, we'll be home soon. Just rest now, I'm here."

Qui-Gon ignored the fact that he was shaking almost as bad as the young man in his arms as he carried the Jedi back to the house. He too was in no condition to be lifting anything heavy; he was just getting too weak. Jinn looked down into Obi-Wan's fever glazed eyes and took a deep breath to keep from crying. This was the second time in three weeks that one of his son's was on the brink of death and as much as he tried not to, he hated it. Obi-Wan, Christian and Anakin where his sons, his babies and meant more to him then life its self. You didn't need blood to love someone as your child, your father, your mother, your sister or your brother and he firmly believed that.

Jinn's thoughts wandered, as he held tight to the young man in his arms, protecting him from the wind and snow. The older man chuckled a little at the memory of Obi-Wan and Christian's first encounter with snow...

_"Daddy, daddy. Come quick!" A terrified sounding voice called out, as a Jedi Master stepped out of the shower. Qui-Gon pulled on a pair of clean pants as he ran down the hall towards the living room._

_"What is it Obi-Wan?" Jinn asked breathless, afraid that something had happened._

_The young man knelt down to catch the two bundles of fast moving five year olds, "Obi said that the clouds are falling apart." Obi-Wan's twin brother Christian said looking towards the window with his sightless eyes._

_Qui-Gon looked out the window a burst into laughter, "Oh my little Jedi." He said, hugging them both. "You have nothing to fear. The clouds aren't falling apart, it's snowing."_

_"Snowing?" Obi-Wan said, cocking his head._

_Jinn nodded and started back to the bathroom, "Do you remember the story of the Snowmaiden?"_

_"Aye, Papa Jinn said that the Snowmaiden has to make the earth cold so that her sister the Springmaiden can create new life in the spring. It's like starting over, that's why so many animals go to sleep during the winter."_

_"Very good Christian." Qui-Gon told the boy as he sat them on the edge of the bathtub. "Now it's bath time you two, we have a busy day ahead all of us."_

_Both boys smiled and helped their father strip them of their pajamas as the tub filled with warm water. Both his boys loved the water, even if it was bath water. Just like their biological father, although Christian never liked being near or in water when he was alone. Which was very understandable but would have to be something to overcome if he ever wanted to become a Jedi._

_The Kenobi twins were so much like Danonte and Arandia it had many times brought tears to Jinn's eyes when no one was looking. Even after five years he still missed them, "Thank you Danonte, Arandia for this wonderful gift you gave me." He said under his breath._

_"Daddy?" Obi-Wan asked, drawing the Jedi back to the task at hand._

_"Yes Obi?"_

_Christian looked at him with pure joy all over his face, "Can you take us out later, so Obi can see and I can feel the snow up close."_

_The Jedi Master laughed, "Of course."_

Qui-Gon smiled softly before frowning when Obi-Wan started violently coughing. Jinn allowed Anakin to get the door for him as his son continued gasping for breath, "I'm really cold father." The young man said tightening his hold on the older man's tunic.

"I know Obi-Wan, we'll get you warmed up in no time." Jinn said carrying him into the room he was sharing with his brother.

"Is he all right?" Christian asked as the two came in.

"He's very sick Christian." Qui-Gon said as he sat Obi-Wan on the bed and started taking off the young man's wet clothes. "I think he has pneumonia."

"Oh Obi-Wan, why didn't you tell us?" Christian asked as he and Jinn covered him in thick warm blankets.

Later that night Anakin and Christian tried for the fifteenth time to get Qui-Gon to go to bed and rest, "Father, we're doing all we can. You need to go lie down, Christian and I can do this." Anakin said replacing the bowl of ice water by Obi-Wan's bedside.

"Father please, Ani's right." Christian said as he gently tugged on Jinn's tunic.

"I need to be here." The Jedi Master said as he continued to try and cool Obi-Wan down using a damp cold cloth. "I love you three so much." Qui-Gon let himself cry for the first time in months. "I don't know what I would do if I lost any of you."

"We know father." Anakin said softly, his tone laced with love and respect.

Jinn sighed, and made up his mind, "Come get me if he wakes up." He said, allowing Christian to help him to his feet.

Both of the young men smiled nodded before he left the room.


	13. Chapter 12: Long nights and lovely drugs

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Star Wars or anything that has to do with it, George Lucas does (Darn it! Oh well but if he ever wants to sell it...)

**Summary: **AU One year after Attack of the Clones Anakin and his family are on the run from the Empire. As they try to hide on Naboo, problems begin from within as Qui-Gon's health begins to fail.

**Warnings: **Nothing for this chapter.

**Author's Note: **This was my first attempt at fanfiction that I started in 1999 and I have rewritten it several times in order for it to tie into the movies a bit better. I just tried to fix some of the spelling, grammar and typing mistakes but bear with me. My CP and dyslexia makes it hard to catch everything.

**Chapter 12: Long nights and Lovely drugs**

Anakin hurried into Qui-Gon's room the next morning. " Father wake up." He said in Nir'duinain, shaking the other awake. "I need your help."

"What is it Ani?" Jinn asked sitting up and pulling his under tunic on before getting out of bed.

"Obi-Wan's fever just shot up and we need to cool him off quickly. Do you think you can help us move him we have to do it carefully because of his back."

"Of course Anakin, lead the way." The Jedi told him.

Joble smiled at the sight before her when she went to check on her guests. Anakin and Christian were crammed into one overstuffed chair, while Jinn sat in the other holding Obi-Wan in a heap of blankets on his lap. The older woman went into the room and found that Qui-Gon was quietly singing in what she guessed was his native language, the Jedi Master looked up at her and smiled not missing a note.

"Good morning Master Jinn." She said quietly, to keep from waking the younger men. "Is he any better?"

"No." Jinn told her, after finishing the song. "But his fever isn't getting any worse and he hasn't woken up yet."

"I never would think to see a grown man being held like this."

Qui-Gon smiled, "My people aren't afraid of showing affection like this to our family, no matter what age they are."

Joble cocked her head, "When you say your people you mean the people of your home planet?" Jinn nodded. "Where exactly are you from?"

"I come from the planet Nir'duin." Qui-Gon said quietly. "Which actually means 'Many River' in Basic."

"I've heard of it, it's a forest planet right?"

"Yes, although it does have two oceans. I was born and raised in a small village alongside one of the bigger rivers."

"Who taught you the ways of the Jedi?"

"My uncle was a Jedi Master serving in Nir'duin's Jedi Temple at the time, so he taught me. After I was knighted I chose to serve the Temple on Coruscant."

"How old were you when you were knighted?"

"I was 18." Qui-Gon told her, while carefully adjusting Obi-Wan's weight in his lap. "The standard age of knighthood is about 25 but I was a quick learner."

Joble smiled, "Do you need anything?"

"His medication." Obi-Wan rasped from Jinn's arms. The Jedi Master looked down and smiled at the young man, who lifted a hand to the older man's face and smiled back. "I'm sorry father."

Qui-Gon shook his head, "You have nothing to be sorry for my son." He said resting one of his large hands on the other's forehead, frowning at the heat he still fell. "Shhh, just rest but first you need to drink." Jinn picked up the large glass sitting on the table beside him and placed it against Obi-Wan's cracked lips. "Come on, Obi."

"No, please father I can't, the room is spinning." Obi-Wan said pushing the glass away.

"Hush, its just water." The older Jedi said in Nir'duinain. "Come, you need the fluids." Jinn smiled when his son did as he asked and started to take small sips.

"Thank you." Obi-Wan said before he started coughing again.

Anakin and Christian's eyes shot open, "Father." The Padawan said standing and moving to help support his back as Qui-Gon helped him sit up. "Mrs. Naberrie can you bring us some more water please?" He asked his mother-in-law.

"Of course Ani." She said, taking the glass from Qui-Gon and hurried out of the room.

"Christian." Skywalker said turning his head towards the blind Jedi. "Can you hold Obi-Wan up while I get some herbs for him."

Christian nodded and let his twin's coughing lead him to the other chair, "Go Ani."

Anakin worked quickly but carefully, measuring each of the herbs he was adding to the mug of hot water. The young man swung around when he sensed someone coming.

"Anakin?" Padme questioned when she saw the look on his face. "Is Obi-Wan getting worse?"

"No, he isn't getting worse but he isn't getting better either." Her husband told her. "You just startled me baby."

"Oh Ani, I'm sorry."

Skywalker smiled warmly at his wife, "You didn't do it on purpose, besides if I had been paying more attention to what the Force was telling me I would have known it was you."

"Is there anything I can do to help?" Padme asked hopefully.

Anakin cocked his head in thought, "You really shouldn't be near Obi-Wan right now but if you could find some extra blankets it would really be a help."

"I'll be right there." Padme told him tuning to go retrieve the items he had asked for.

As his wife went one way, Anakin quickly went back to his brother's room and found that Christian and Qui-Gon had helped Obi-Wan back into bed. He moved swiftly and quietly behind his mother-in-law, who had taken over for his father cooling Obi-Wan down. As always, Skywalker made sure he made some noise so he didn't startle her.

Joble turned to him and spoke in a whisper so she didn't wake the ill Jedi, "Your father had to go for his medication, he'll be back in a few minutes. Master Kenobi wouldn't go back to sleep until Master Jinn had promised him."

"That sounds like Obi-Wan. Where did my other brother go?"

"To the Refresher Ani." Christian said as he and Faolan came back into the room quickly followed by Qui-Gon and Padme, who was carrying an armload of blankets.

"Can you help me get him to sit up for a minute?" The young Padawan questioned the blind man and his father.

"Sure Ani." Christian said with a smile as he had Faolan guide him around to the other side of the bed. "Hey Obi-Wan, you need to join the land of the living for a few minutes."

His twin slowly opened his eyes and groaned when light assaulted his eyes, "What's going on?"

"We need you to sit up so that Ani can give you something to help you." Qui-Gon said coming over to help when Anakin told them too.

Skywalker, in the mean time got on the bed in front of his young master and sat back on his heels, "Okay Obi-Wan you know the drill, the more you fight us the harder it's going to be. I know this is going to hurt but we'll do this as fast as we can."

"All right Ani, just do it and get it over with." Obi-Wan rasped, already trying to sit up.

Anakin nodded to Qui-Gon, "Okay Christian." He said out loud.

Working together Skywalker, Jinn and Obi-Wan's brother supported and got the medication down the ill Jedi in record time. Although it didn't take much to send the injured Jedi through the roof, "Anakin please, hurry!" He pleaded before Skywalker could help him drink the concoction of herbs down.

As the others helped Obi-Wan back down Anakin became curious as he got of the bed, "Obi-Wan it's not just your back that's hurting you is it?" He asked.

"No, it's not."

The Padawan looked around and went to get his brother's pack of medical equipment when he found it, pulling out the portable scanner Anakin took readings of Kenobi's vitals and cursed in his father's language at what he found, "Obi-Wan you're not taking deep enough breaths, your Oxygen level is through the floor."

"My chest hurts, I can't seem to breath correctly." The other told him before doubling over when he started coughing again.

Skywalker pulled Obi-Wan's sleep tunic up and gasped at the dark bruising that covered his rib cage, "Force! Obi-Wan tell me just how long you've had broken ribs!"

The other flinched at Anakin's tone, normally he would give his Padawan a reprimand but he knew that he deserved this one, "One of our bounty hunter friends caught me off guard an hit me right in the ribs, cracking three of them. My coughing must have made it worse."

"Obi-Wan Kenobi!" Qui-Gon said in the irritated tone that was just as bad as if he were yelling at the top of his lungs. "How many times have I told you, NEVER hide the fact that you are either sick or injured from me. You're a healer think like one. Do you want to kill yourself?" Obi-Wan shook his head. "Then why did you do this and I want an answer Young One."

"I don't know father." The young knight said simply in Nir'duinain.

"Well congratulations." Anakin said going into the Medical pack and pulling out a syringe and a vial. "You just earned yourself a dose of synthetic painkiller with a nice antibiotic."

Obi-Wan groaned and put a hand to his forehead when he saw the needle.


	14. Chapter 13: Slow Progress

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Star Wars or anything that has to do with it, George Lucas does (Darn it! Oh well but if he ever wants to sell it...)

**Summary: **AU One year after Attack of the Clones Anakin and his family are on the run from the Empire. As they try to hide on Naboo, problems begin from within as Qui-Gon's health begins to fail.

**Warnings: **Nothing for this chapter.

**Author's Note: **This was my first attempt at fanfiction that I started in 1999 and I have rewritten it several times in order for it to tie into the movies a bit better. I just tried to fix some of the spelling, grammar and typing mistakes but bear with me. My CP and dyslexia makes it hard to catch everything.

**Chapter 13: Slow Progress**

One week later while Christian was helping Anakin give Qui-Gon his weekly blood transfusion Padme brought Obi-Wan a late breakfast, "Good morning Obi-Wan." She said as she placed the tray on the bedside table as the Jedi struggled to sit up. "Here let me help you." The young woman grabbed several pillows and placed them behind her brother-in-law. Kenobi was well enough for Padme and the children to come in contact with but still was too ill and weak to do much physical activity on his own. "How are you feeling today?" Padme asked when they had succeed in getting Obi-Wan in a position where she could help him eat if he needed it.

"A little better." He said in a labored whisper, for the moment the Jedi only spoke out loud when he absolutely had to but the rest of the time he used the Force.

"Anakin made this tea for you." The young woman said holding a warm mug up to her friend's lips so that he could drink. "He said this was the stuff to have to drink in small sips."

"Force that stuff is terrible." Obi-Wan observed giving Padme a weak smile. "Now I know why Ani always fought me when I had to give it to him when he was sick. Talk about getting a taste of your own medicine."

Padme laughed, "Ani fights anyone with anything when he's sick."

"Aye I know, I think he gets it from Qui-Gon." The Jedi said before turning away from her when he started coughing. "Gods how...much more...of this?" He groaned holding his side.

"I don't know Obi-Wan." The young woman acknowledged sympathetically before continuing in a whisper. "But I hope you get better soon Ryoo, Pooja and I want to help with the plans to celebrate Alban Arthan."

Kenobi chuckled weakly, "I'll do my best." He said before sighing tiredly.

"Would you like some breakfast?" Padme asked reaching for the tray she had brought in.

The Jedi smiled and nodded, "Please."

The young woman smiled back as she handed him some warm oatmeal type substance and kept a hand under the bowl as the young man started to slowly eat it, "Ryoo and Pooja helped me make breakfast this morning, they hope you like it."

Obi-Wan paused in mid-bite and smiled, "Give my compliments to the little ones." He said before raising his voice so that he could be heard outside the room. "Who just happen to be outside the door."

Padme looked over her shoulder when she heard giggling coming from the hallway and smiled when the giggling quickly turned into outright laughter when someone picked them up from behind, "Look what I found." Anakin said as he came in the room with two giggling girls in his arms, upside down. "Upside down nieces." The Padawan laughed as he plopped into one of the chairs that he'd brought from his and Padme's room and sat the girls' right side up in his lap. "Who knew they could come like that."

"Uncle Ani?" Ryoo asked she started playing with her uncle's Padawan Braid, "Why do you have this?"

"This means that I'm still a student of the Jedi Order." Skywalker explained looking at the two children. "When I complete my training under Master Qui-Gon and Master Obi-Wan I'll have it cut off."

"Oh." She said with a sad look on her face. "I wish you could keep it. It's really pretty."

Anakin looked over at his brother and wife, who both burst into outright laughter at the shocked look on the Padawan's face, "I agree Ani." Obi-Wan said with a huge grin. "Your Padawan Braid is very pretty."

"I swear Obi-Wan if you weren't…"

"Watch it Padawan." Kenobi said interrupting his apprentice. "I may be your brother but I'm also your master as well."

The young man gave the other a small smile as he bowed his head in respect, "Yes Master Kenobi."

Obi-Wan just rolled his eyes and smiled.

Two hours later Anakin woke Obi-Wan from a sound nap that was half Healing Trance after he finished with Qui-Gon's blood transfusion, "I can't keep his Glucose level up." The Padawan said as he handed over Kenobi's Datapad. "I've never seen anything like this."

Obi-Wan looked up and sighed, "Neither have I." He said before going back to what the Padawan wanted him to look at. "Is this before or after the transfusion?"

"After." Skywalker said as he took a seat in one of the bedside chairs. "The test before is on the right."

"Blast!" Kenobi said as he called up the previous test. "The transfusion brought up his oxygen level but hardly made a dent in the Glucose level. How is he feeling?"

"Dizzy." Anakin replied before taking the Datapad back. "Is this the disease or the medication?"

"Most likely a bit of both." Obi-Wan said before rubbing his tired eyes. "Ani does your mother-in-law grow Lisse' Root?"

"Yes, she thinks it has a nice fragrance or something like that." The Padawan said. "She keeps some in a jar in the kitchen."

Kenobi brightened up, "Is it dried?" Anakin nodded. "Ah Lady bless Joble Naberrie. Lisse' Root is native to Nir'duin…"

"Wait isn't that one of the plants that Father grew in that little garden he kept in our apartment back at the Temple?" the Padawan said as he began to think like his brother.

"And he used to dry it and put it in the medicinal teas he would give us when we were sick." Obi-Wan said with a smile. "That stuff is so powerful it only took a little to mask the taste.

Skywalker shook his head in excitement, "That stuff is what? 99.9% sugar."

"At least." Obi-Wan said with a smile. "Grind up about one ounce of the root, mix it in two cups hot water, give it to father and then do a retest in about an hour."

"Obi-Wan if you weren't sick I'd kiss you!" Anakin said before running out of the room with a shout of joy.

"Your welcome!" Kenobi called after his retreating brother. _Force it's going to be a long winter. _He thought before settling back down to finish his nap.

Anakin smiled as he readouts of his father's blood tests. The Lisse' Root worked better then he had originally thought it would and Qui-Gon was able to get up two hours after drinking the concoction that the Padawan had made for him, "Just please take it easy today father." Anakin said as the older man pulled his tunic on.

"Anakin what do you think I'm going to do?" Jinn said with an amused look on his face as he pulled his boots on. "Shovel snow? That's your job."

"Ryoo and Pooja helped me with that this morning." Christian said with a smile as he offered his father a hand in getting to his feet.

"Oh?" Said Qui-Gon. "How did our little ladies handle the shock of seeing a blind man shovel snow?"

Christian smiled, "I thought I heard two bodies hit the snow in a dead faint."

Skywalker tried to stifle a laugh behind a hand when he remembered what he had seen that morning when he and Darred had gone out to retrieve more firewood, "Well from what I saw. Darred was about ready to faint too."

"I forgot you two were out there." Kenobi said as he and the others began walking down the hall. "He he that must have been a sight to see."

"I wish I was conscious at that hour." Qui-Gon said with a tired sigh. "I've been sleeping a lot more then I'd like to."

"Give yourself a break father." Anakin said before sounds of hysterical laughter erupted from the backyard. "Want to go see what we're missing?

Jinn smiled and ruffled Skywalker's hair before going for Kenobi's, "I'd thought you'd never ask."

Padme thought she had seen everything in her years as queen and as a senator but the sight before her proved her wrong. Her dear sweet husband had managed to get his older brother's hackles up earlier and now, fifteen minutes later the Jedi Padawan and the Jedi Knight were rolling in the snow trying their best to pin each other.

"Are those two always so…active?" Joble asked Qui-Gon as her son-in-law managed to break away from his brother and run in the opposite direction while picking up Ryoo and Pooja on the way.

"Oh, wait until Obi-Wan is back on his feet." The Jedi Master said with a smile as he watched Sola, Darred and even Faolan began chasing two of his boys.

"What am I going do?" Inquired a tired voice behind them.

"Obi-Wan what in the name of the Force are you doing out of bed?"

Jinn said as he stood up and helped the ginger haired Jedi settle down on the steps. "You should be resting."

"I needed some fresh air." Kenobi said as he huddled into the larger body of his father.

"Five minutes little one." Qui-Gon said softy before kissing the top of Obi-Wan's head, pleased that his temperature had returned to normal.

"Yes Daddy…" The young man replied in Nir'duinain as he began to drift off, having spent most of his newfound strength to get outside.


	15. Chapter 14: Memories, Self forgiveness

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Star Wars or anything that has to do with it, George Lucas does (Darn it! Oh well but if he ever wants to sell it...)

**Summary: **AU One year after Attack of the Clones Anakin and his family are on the run from the Empire. As they try to hide on Naboo, problems begin from within as Qui-Gon's health begins to fail.

**Warnings: **Nothing for this chapter.

**Author's Note: **This was my first attempt at fanfiction that I started in 1999 and I have rewritten it several times in order for it to tie into the movies a bit better. I just tried to fix some of the spelling, grammar and typing mistakes but bear with me. My CP and dyslexia makes it hard to catch everything.

**Chapter 14: Memories, Self forgiveness and Letting go**

Later that night Anakin found himself unable to sleep, even after everyone else had found his or her dreams. The young man paced quietly about the house for a while before he finally gave up and grabbed his cloak and Lightsaber before going outside. Skywalker trudged through the ankle deep snow and followed his favorite garden path into a large secluded area of which he had found by accident a year ago while he was guarding _Senator Amidala_ as his wife was known as then.

The young Padawan had found that this was the perfect place for Lightsaber exercises. He could have privacy and still be within hearing range of the house. Lowering the hood of his cloak before doing a series simple stretches Anakin began mentally and physically preparing himself for the deadly dance that the Jedi called Katas. Something he was exceedingly good at.

Skywalker ignited the Lightsaber and watched as snowflakes melted with a hiss the moment they contacted the cerulean blade. _Sometimes I forget how dangerous these things can be. _He thought as he began moving gracefully into the first Kata. _It's hard to believe something so beautiful can be so deadly…_

_(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)_

Anakin stood off to the side of the Nubian hanger and watched, as Qui-Gon Jinn was loaded onto the Queen's Starship. Queen Amidala had insisted that the Jedi Order use it to transport the wounded Jedi Master back to Coruscant. It had taken all the restraint that Skywalker could muster in his nine-year-old body from running for the man that was now his only link to his mother when Obi-Wan Kenobi managed to carry the older man into the palace infirmary before falling to his knees and screaming for help.

"Anakin." Someone said as they placed a hand on his shoulder, jarring him from his thoughts. Anakin looked up to find that a pair of tired blue-green eyes locked with his. "It's time to go home little one."

"What's going to happen to me now Obi-Wan? He asked as he followed Jinn's fourteen-year-old apprentice up the ramp of the ship and into a small cabin.

Kenobi smiled as he helped Anakin buckle the safety restraints, "You will come back to the Temple with us and will be my responsibility until we know if my father will be able to train you." He said as he buckled himself in.

"Master Jinn is your father?" Skywalker asked not even bothering to hide his wide-eyed astonishment.

"He adopted me and my twin brother when we were born." Obi-Wan said with a bit of a sad smile as the Starship took off.

"Does your brother know what happened to Master Jinn?" The nine-year-old asked as he tightened his grip on the seat as the ship jumped into hyperspace.

"I sent him a message as soon as I got a chance to do so. He'll be waiting for us when we land on Coruscant." The Padawan replied as he began to take his restraints off. "We can move about the ship now if you'd like."

Anakin readily agreed and took the restraints off faster then Obi-Wan had put them on, "Can we see Master Jinn?" He asked.

"I'm sorry Ani, we can't just yet. The Jedi Council is with him right now but Master Yoda promised to send for us as soon as my Father wakes." Obi-Wan replied.

"Oh." Skywalker said a little downfallen. "Then can we just sit here and talk?"

"About what?" Kenobi asked, the boy peaking his interest.

"Who was that man in the hanger?" Anakin asked while looking at his lap. "The one you an Master Jinn where fighting?"

"He was a Sith Anakin." Obi-Wan told him while folding his legs under himself.

"A Sith?" The boy asked cocking his head in confusion. "Who are they?"

"They are the only true enemy of the Jedi." The Padawan explained. "They represent everything we stand against. Do you understand?"

"I think so." Anakin answered.

"The Sith are only one of the many things you'll learn about in the Temple." Obi-Wan told him before the door chimed. "Yes." The cabin door slid open to reveal a small green creature with big ears. "Master Yoda." Kenobi stood and immediately bowed low to the esteemed Jedi Master. "My father is he…?"

"Well he is Obi-Wan." Said Yoda. "Vary weak he is right now but stubborn he remains." The Padawan smiled. "Wishes to see you and the boy he does."

"Thank you Master." Obi-Wan said before turning to Anakin. "Come on Ani, let's go see my father."

(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)

For the second time in as many hours Anakin stood off to the side as Obi-Wan and his father held each other and took a few minutes to reassure themselves that the other was still alive. Occasionally the two would whisper in a language that Skywalker recognized as one his mother used most often when she sang to him or would cry out in her sleep. She never taught it to him though or told him where it came from but Anakin guessed that it was the language of her home world. The home world that had been brutally taken away from her the day she lost her freedom.

"Ani" Obi-Wan called, again being the one that brought him back from his thoughts. "Come here little brother."

The boy complied but was a little more then confused when Kenobi called him 'little brother' but that question could wait, "Hi Master Jinn." He said quietly.

The Jedi Master just smiled for a moment before taking Anakin's small hand, "Hi Ani…" He said before having to take a breath. "Are you…all right?" Skywalker nodded before biting his lower lip. "Hey…don't cry I'll…be all right. Right now I need…you to listen carefully…to what I have…to tell you. Do you…know where your mother…was born?" Skywalker shook his head and waited while Jinn gathered the strength he needed to continue. "Your mother…little one is my…best friend."

"She was from your home world?" The boy asked while Qui-Gon rested again.

The Jedi Master smiled again and took another breath determined to tell the boy about the Shimi Skywalker he knew, "Shimi and I…are from a planet not…far from here…and she and I were born…and raised in the…same village."

"Why did she become a slave?" Anakin asked.

"That I don't…know Ani but…it wasn't that uncommon at…that time…for my people to become slaves." Jinn looked up and signaled for Obi-Wan to take over for a while.

"Nir'duin is primitive compared to many planets in the Republic. The technology is not to unlike what you had to live with on Tatooine." The Padawan explained. "But it's more beautiful then you could ever imagine."

"But Padme said that the Republic doesn't allow slavery on its planets." Skywalker said as he used the edge of Qui-Gon's bed as a seat.

"That's true Ani." Obi-Wan replied. "But Nir'duin has only 'officially' been apart of the Republic for about fifteen years. Yes the Jedi have had a Temple there for a lot longer but it wasn't until Qui-Gon began pushing the Republic to sit down and talk to Nir'duin's representatives that the planet was made a member."

"I tried looking for…your mother Ani…but I was…unable to find her." Qui-Gon said after a few more moments of rest.

"Until you found me." Anakin stated.

"Until I…found you." The Jedi Master said as he reached up and brushed the side of the boy's face with the palm of his hand. "Ani. This…is where I need…you to listen extra carefully." The nine year old nodded before standing and trading places with Obi-Wan at the head of the bed so that the wounded man didn't have to strain as hard in order to be heard. "Before we left your…mother's house, I told her that…I would look after you. She asked me to…take it a step farther. Would you allow me…the honor of adopting you…as my son?"

Anakin stared at the older man for a moment before glancing at Obi-Wan. Who gave him a wide warm smile, "You really mean that Master Jinn?" He asked wondering why anyone would want to adopt an ex-slave as his or her son.

"Yes Ani I…mean it. With all…my heart." Qui-Gon said while giving the boy a weak smile. "Will you…do me this…honor Ani?"

"Yes! Yes please Master Jinn." Anakin said while really wanting to hug the older man but too afraid that it would hurt him.

The Jedi Master smiled softly when he sensed the child's dilemma, "It's all…right Ani." He said as he drew the nine year old into his arms as best he could in his reclining position.

The Healer accompanying the Jedi back to Coruscant called an end to the conversation, "I'm afraid that I'm going to have to call an end to this conversation Master Jinn. You need to rest." She said after Jinn's heart rate went up momentarily.

Kenobi's eyes immediately went the monitor that was positioned above the bed, "Father…"

"I'll be all…right Obi-Wan take…Anakin back to…the cabin you two…are sharing and…try to get…some sleep." Jinn said before he gave both boys another hug. "I'll see you…in the morning."

"Good night…father." Anakin said before his new brother led him away…

(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)

Anakin took a deep cleansing breath and listened to the crunch of the falling snow beneath his feet as he moved into the next Kata position. He had completed four positions of the deadly dance and shifted his thoughts from the falling snow as he moved into the fifth and most dangerous of them all…

(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)

"Obi-Wan, what's your brother like?" Anakin asked as he helped the Padawan pack what little bit of belongings the two had before they had to strap themselves into their seats.

"You mean our brother?" Obi-Wan asked with a smile as he stowed the two travel bags. "Christian looks like me only his hair is black like our mother's and his eyes are dark blue like our father's."

"Qui-Gon's?" Skywalker asked as he found his seat for reentry into Coruscant's atmosphere.

"Yes and no." Kenobi replied as he buckled the nine year old into his seat before sitting and buckling in himself. "My biological father Danonte is where Christian inherited his eyes but Master Jinn once told me that Danonte Kenobi had midnight blue eyes like his."

"Oh." Anakin said with a small smile as the ship shuttered when it came out of Hyperspace. "Do you think he'll like me?"

At that question Obi-Wan laughed outright, "Yes Ani I think he'll like you." The Padawan undid the restraints and stood to gather the two bags while Skywalker undid his own. "In fact I know he will love you and I bet he'll tell you all about the things he did to make my life miserable."

It was Anakin's turn to laugh as he fallowed Kenobi through the corridors of the ship that led to the Medical Bay…

(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)

Anakin laughed softly at that memory and had to stop his exercise long enough to gather his concentration. Christian had met the Nubian Starship at the temple docking bay and almost immediately started falling into the roll of Anakin's older brother. Obi-Wan had sent his twin another message while they where in Hyperspace forewarning him of the new addition to their family.

During the weeks that followed their return to Coruscant; the three young Jedi were never far from Qui-Gon while he recovered in the Healer Ward and after. The Jedi Master of course was as stubborn as ever; he insisted that he would be allowed to perform Obi-Wan's Knighting Ceremony the day he was released from the Healer Ward. Skywalker remembered that day fondly, for it was also the day that his adoption was finalized…

(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)

Anakin held onto Obi-Wan's hand as they walked with Obi-Wan's twin brother Christian to Coruscant's Jedi Temple infirmary to pick up their father Qui-Gon Jinn. Some might think it odd that a nine-year-old was holding hands with an adult in order to keep from getting lost but Skywalker had only been at the Temple for about twelve weeks and wasn't allowed to go anywhere without an adult yet.

The Jedi Masters Yoda and Mace Windu had taken personal time with Anakin in order to get him used to one being a free person and two help him into a radically new kind of life for the boy. Skywalker thrived in his new world and even though it soon became evident that Anakin had a short fuse and a volatile temper the support he was getting from his new family and the friends he was making was starting to even the nine-year-old out.

Anakin still had a lot of fear to work through. Fear of rejection, fear of failure and just a lot of fear in general that came from being in a new place so far from everything and everyone he knew. Learning about his Nir'duinain heritage along with its language and religion from Qui-Gon was giving him something to focus on and it was helping immensely. Along with the fact that the Jedi Master and the sons he had already adopted called Skywalker son and little brother helped too. The boy was beginning to feel like he belonged with Jinn, the Kenobi twins and the Jedi.

When Obi-Wan, Anakin and Christian arrived at Qui-Gon's room in the infirmary the tall Jedi Master was sitting in a hoverchair, packed and ready to go home but he, Master Yoda and Master Windu were looking over a Datapad while a government official looked on. Everyone looked up and smiled, especially at Anakin when the three brothers came into the room.

"Masters." The three newcomers said before bowing low in respect for Qui-Gon and the two Jedi Council members.

"Did we come at a bad time?" Anakin asked.

"Not at all Ani." Qui-Gon said with a wider smile. "Come here, I have something to show you." The boy hurried over and looked at the Datapad the older man was holding. The document on it looked official and Anakin saw his name but couldn't understand anything else so he looked at Jinn for clarification. "This is the document that will officially make you my son and Obi-Wan and Christian your brothers. Master Yoda and Master Windu have both witnessed it and all it needs now is for me to sign it. I wanted you to be here when I did."

Anakin broke into a beaming smile and carefully hugged his new father after the Jedi signed the document, "Thank you Papa." He said in Jinn's native language. He had worked with his brothers for weeks just on that single sentence so that would come out perfectly when he said it.

"Thank you my son." Qui-Gon said in the same language with a smile before squeezing Anakin's nose like he always did when he wanted to get the boy to laugh.

"Congratulations to you." The government official said as he took the Datapad back and took his leave.

"Let's go knight your brother and officially make you a Padawan Learner shall we?" Jinn said in Basic since Master Yoda and Master Windu didn't speak Nir'duinain and Skywalker was still learning it.

"Remember that you are under orders to do both from that chair." Mace quietly reminded his stubborn friend.

"Yes Mummy." Qui-Gon said with a smile since that had been the fifth time the dark-skinned Jedi Master had said that since he and Yoda had gotten there.

Anakin, the twins and even Yoda (although it was only a tiny chuckle that came from the green-skinned Jedi Master) laughed at the look that came over Windu's face.

(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)

Anakin powered down his Lightsaber after he was done with his exercises and turned around when he felt his father come up behind him, "I didn't wake anyone did I Papa?" Skywalker asked in Nir'duinain.

"No son, I'm having trouble sleeping too." Qui-Gon said in the same language.

"Are you feeling okay?"

"It's not my body that's keeping me up little one."

Anakin nodded in understanding, "My mind is still so…" He stopped a moment to find the right word. "Raw, like I've lost something and I can't figure out what that is."

"Your mind had been invaded Ani. By something very dark and very powerful." Jinn said after he moved to stand next to the younger man. "The good part f you, the true part of you has been locked in the deepest part of your mind while the anger, pain and despair of losing your mother gave Palpatine into your mind and body."

"I don't remember much." Skywalker admitted. "The overwhelming emotion, the feeling of helplessness and the despair of not being able to stop something though… that I can't forget."

As difficult as it is Ani you must let go of the pain and feelings you still feel." Qui-Gon said as he held his son's face in his large hands. "And focus on the good you have done. The good you will do."

"How Papa?" Anakin asked like the nine-year-old he used to be. When his world had been turned upside down.

Jinn could see the unshed, long held back tears and pulled his youngest son to him as tightly as he could and held Anakin like he used to, "Cry Ani." He whispered. "Go ahead and cry my little one."

It took a few minutes and started with only a few tears but soon Skywalker was releasing everything he had held back for over a year, in his tears and into the Living Force like he had been trained to do. All while in the protective embrace of a loving father, the only parent he had left and then he suddenly realized that he could lose Qui-Gon before long too.


	16. Chapter 15: A Little Light in the Dark

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Star Wars or anything that has to do with it, George Lucas does (Darn it! Oh well but if he ever wants to sell it...)

**Summary: **AU One year after Attack of the Clones Anakin and his family are on the run from the Empire. As they try to hide on Naboo, problems begin from within as Qui-Gon's health begins to fail.

**Warnings: **Nothing for this chapter.

**Author's Note: **This was my first attempt at fanfiction that I started in 1999 and I have rewritten it several times in order for it to tie into the movies a bit better. I just tried to fix some of the spelling, grammar and typing mistakes but bear with me. My CP and dyslexia makes it hard to catch everything.

**Chapter 15: A Little Light in the Dark**

A few weeks later Obi-Wan was on his feet and back to instructing Anakin. He and Qui-Gon still couldn't do a lot of the combat and physical training so Christian took that part over. Sparing with his little brother and taking him on long runs through the gardens; sometimes with Ryoo and Pooja on their backs for the extra challenge.

When he wasn't training or in meditation Anakin was with Padme, sometimes hovering a bit too much for his own good. One day when Skywalker was hovering and his wife was about to deck him Qui-Gon took his youngest son aside and asked for company and help deep into the gardens.

The cold winter air sometimes made it harder for Jinn to keep the chest congestion that came from his illness at bay even though makeshift treatments he was getting was keeping him from getting any worse. Still the toll of the fight the Jedi Master was fighting with his body was beginning to become more obvious. He was nowhere near his full strength anymore and there were days he was so exhausted but so wracked with pain that Obi-Wan and Anakin kept him as drugged as they safely could just so their father could get the sleep that he needed.

"Papa." Anakin asked as he and Qui-Gon walked down a snow-covered path. "What was my mother like… when you knew her?"

Jinn laughed at the first thing that came to mind, "Your mother was a troublemaker." He said with a smile. "Any mischief that went on in the village, she was usually the one who started it."

Skywalker looked up from where he was putting a space blanket on the ground so they could sit on the ground without getting wet, "Really?"

"Of course I was usually right behind her." Qui-Gon said before wincing in pain as Anakin helped him sit. "It figures my knees would start acting up too."

"Let me help you." Skywalker said as he knelt down and placed his still human hand over one of his father's knees. The robotic arm he had to replace the one he lost fighting the Sith Lord Count Dooku was fully functional and the young man could use the Force through it but there were times it really bothered him and he didn't use it to touch people. He normally kept it covered so the skeletal like arm and hand didn't startle his wife's family. They knew he had a prosthetic but had never gotten a good look at it.

"Ani." Jinn said when he noticed what his son was doing. "Use both hands little one. You know you have better control when you do." Anakin slowly moved his prosthetic hand to the Jedi Master's other knee but Qui-Gon surprised him by unstrapping and pulling off the long-sleeved glove that covered his robotic arm and hand and then lovingly giving the hand a squeeze. "You are still Anakin Skywalker and you are still my son. This is a medical tool, nothing else. Like the equipment your brother uses to adapt to being blind."

Skywalker nodded and gave his father a little smile before going back to what he was doing. He used his healing abilities to draw out some of the Jedi Master's discomfort and released into the Living Force around them. "Better?" Anakin asked when he was done.

"Much, thank you Ani." The older man said with a thankful smile.

"Would tapping into the Force like one would do in a Healing Trance help your Asacalare's disease?" Anakin asked as he moved to sit next to his father. Hiding the fact that he was favoring his prosthetic arm a bit. He had banged it in an odd way one day while helping Paddy Accu with the boat and now the hand had trouble closing in a fist all the way. He basically had a broken hand but it was mainly a numb feeling.

"I've been doing that during meditation and it helps a bit." Qui-Gon said before getting a good look at the Padawan's hand. "What in the name of The Lady did you do to your hand?"

"It was damaged a little when the temple fell and I banged it the other day while helping the groundskeeper." Skywalker admitted before letting Qui-Gon take a good look at it and look at his arm. "It doesn't really hurt, it's just numb."

Jinn had a hidden talent for fixing prosthetics and medical equipment so it was usually him that helped Anakin fix spots on his arm that the young man couldn't reach, "I see the problem." The Jedi Master said after looking the parts over. "I'll have to borrow some tools from Mr. Accu but I can fix it." He then gave his son a little slap upside the head. "Quit hiding things Braid boy."

"Like father like son." Skywalker said with a smile before sensing his nieces were coming down the path looking for him and Qui-Gon. "Pooja and Ryoo are coming."

Qui-Gon nodded and smiled, sensing the girls too. He had always had a soft spot for children and was beginning to see and love Pooja and Ryoo like they were his grandnieces, since in a way they were. He had biological family on his home world but rarely got to see them, "We're back here ladies." He called causing a fit of young giggles.

"Master Qui-Gon." Pooja said as she and her sister came running up the path. "There's a doctor here to see you and your mummy has come for a visit. She brought someone with her and he looks a lot like you!"

Jinn looked at Anakin who shrugged, "Maybe Ben wrote them." He said meaning Obi-Wan. The young man stood up before grabbing a hold of his father and pulling the taller man to his feet. "Are you okay papa?" He asked when the Jedi Master was standing since he knew Qui-Gon was often made dizzy by the act of standing up.

"Give me a minute." The older man said before using his son to gather his balance and then took a deep breath.

Skywalker took most of Jinn's weight and sent him healing strength over their bond, "Focus on me." He said as Pooja and Ryoo came over and wrapped their arms around Qui-Gon's waist. "Thank you girls, that's very nice of you." Their uncle said with a smile.

The Jedi Master stood taller when the dizziness had passed and smiled down at the girls before giving them a gentle hug, "Thank you." He said as Anakin gathered up the blanket and it started to snow again. "You two don't have your hats on. So under my cloak with you."

The girls giggled and hurried under Qui-Gon's cloak like baby birds going under wings, "You have pockets in your cloak Master Qui-Gon." Ryoo said as she and Pooja poked their heads out.

"Of course we do." Anakin said as he finished strapping his glove back on. His father had been able to slip it back to him before the girls had found them. "And I think I need to clean mine out."

"You always need to clean your pockets out Ani." Jinn said as he pulled his hood up. "You like your brothers put things in them and then forget that you did."

"Or Padme asks me to hold something and it ends up in one of my pockets." The young man said as they started back towards the house.

"True, that does happen more often then not." Qui-Gon said before Ryoo and Pooja started laughing.

(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)

Sola became worried when the two Jedi came in and she didn't see her daughters with them. The girls had poked their heads into Qui-Gon's cloak before they all came in the door and the Jedi Master was so tall that they were completely hidden. Before his sister-in-law could ask Anakin smiled and quietly pointed to his father who then smiled too and gestured to his sides.

Sola smiled back and looked at her sister who was smiling too, "I guess the girls don't want the cookies that their Uncle Obi-Wan and Uncle Christian made with us." Padme said, loud enough for Pooja and Ryoo to hear. "More for us grownups then I guess."

"Don't forget Faolan." Sola said. "We made special doggie cookies for him too."

"Cookies?" The girls asked happily as they came out of hiding. "We want cookies, please."

"Coats and boots off with hands washed and I'll meet you in the kitchen." Sola said with a smile before heading in that direction. Leaving Padme alone with the two men.

Ryoo and Pooja ran off to do as their mother asked while Anakin and Qui-Gon took their cloaks off and hung them up to dry, "Someone wrote my mother?" Jinn asked Padme quietly.

"Obi-Wan did." She replied. "And he asked my mother if there was a doctor that could take a look at you. The niece of one of her best friends is now a doctor specializing in what you have."

That took the Jedi Master off guard considering how rare Asacalare's decease was. "I…" He took a deep breath to steady his nerves. "I don't have the money to pay for treatment."

"She knows her husband was a Jedi Knight killed in action two years ago. She knows of you and your sons and wants to help you at no charge. She has a new treatment and needs a patient. Alice is Sola's age and has been one of our closest friends.

"Who was her husband?" Qui-Gon asked.

"Draco Koru."

Jinn was not the type of man to accept anything without payment so Padme was doing her best to convince him that this was one time it was okay for him to do so. Anakin was the one who knew what might work in order to get his father to do it, "Papa." He said as he moved to stand next to his wife. "Do it for Luke and Leia. We want you to know them and them to know you. Please do this for them."

It worked and the Jedi Master nodded, "All right but I'm still going to string up your brother."

"You will do no such thing Qui-Gon Jinn." An older heavily accented woman's voice said behind Padme and Anakin. Speaking in Qui-Gon's native language. "In fact I should string you up myself for not sending word as soon as you found out you were ill."

Jinn winced, knowing that voice and tone all too well, "Yes mama." He said in Nir'duinain as a woman about thirty years older then him and half his height came around Anakin.

The Jedi Master's mother may have been smaller then him but anyone who looked at the two knew it was from his mother that he got his features. She had the same eyes, hair and strong build as he did. Kara Jinn was the wife of a chieftain, mother of eight children and the high priestess in her village. You didn't mess with her; she messed with you.

Anakin and Padme had slipped out of the room so for the moment Kara and Qui-Gon were alone. The older woman went over and pulled her son into her arms before kissing his forehead, "I watched as Asacalare's decease took my father and I will not watch my son die of it when there is hope for a cure."

"Is there?" Qui-Gon asked quietly. He was in pain, a little frightened and just plain tired.

"Come talk to the doctor." Kara said before taking her son into the common room where everyone was waiting.

A young man about Christian and Obi-Wan's age smiled and got up from where he was sitting on the floor when the two came in, "You look tired uncle." He said in Nir'duinain as he went over and gave the Jedi Master a gentle hug.

"A little." Jinn admitted in the same language to his nearly look-a-like nephew. "Thank you for bringing your grandmother."

"She needed a translator." The young man said before switching to Basic. "And now you're stalling."

A woman with long black hair and dark eyes stood up and came over to the two men before offering her hand to Qui-Gon, "Master Jinn." She said with a smile. "I'm doctor Alice Lawson and I'm very honored to meet you at last. Draco spoke very highly of you and hoped to introduce us to the other one day."

The Jedi Master shook the younger woman's hand, "Draco was a good man and a good friend." He said. "I am sorry for your loss."

"Thank you Master Jinn." Alice said softly. "Why don't we find some place to speak in private? Your son Obi-Wan showed me your records so I have a pretty good idea where to start."

Qui-Gon nodded and took the doctor to his room before shutting the door behind them, "This is between you and me right?" He asked.

"The only way I can and will share anything with your family is if you give me permission to do so." She said as Jinn moved to sit on the bed. "Are you having any new or worsening symptoms?"

"A week ago I ran out of the medications that the healers at the Jedi Temple prescribed me and I can already feel myself starting to get worse. I don't think I have much time left before the final stage hits and may The Lady and the Gods forgive me but I'm scared."

"Let me get my things, I'll do a work up on you and we'll go from there. The fact that you've made it this far with the physical and emotional stress you've been under gives me hope that we got to it just in time."

(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)

While the doctor was in with Qui-Gon the rest of the household did their best to keep busy. Jinn's mother and nephew Liam told Ryoo and Pooja Nir'duinain stories while Darred and Ruwee got a warm fire going in the common room fireplace. Sola and Joble made tea and hot chocolate while the Kenobi twins went to meditate and Padme and Anakin went to take a nap. Wanting to get good solid sleep when they could before Padme went into labor.

Several hours later the Jedi in the house seemed to know something was up so everyone went back into the common room around the time doctor Lawson came out, "I have good news and Qui-Gon has agreed to let me tell you." She said with a smile as the Jedi Master came into the common room too, looking a little better then he had been. "He's an excellent candidate for my latest treatment."

"Unfortunately doctor Lawson has to go back to Theed tonight." Qui-Gon said before looking at Obi-Wan and Anakin. "So you two are going to have to help me through it."

"Of course." Obi-Wan said without hesitation. "What do we need to do?"

"It's an eighteen week course of IV and oral medication and based on what I see I think Qui-Gon has about and eighty percent chance of cure." Alice said. "Every other week you'll give your father an IV treatment while he continues the oral medication throughout the eighteen weeks."

"I admit I'm not looking forward to the side effects but there is medication that I can take that should help." Jinn said before sitting down next to his mother. "And I'm willing to try anything."

"What are the side effects?" Liam asked for his grandmother.

"Nausea, vomiting, aches, pain, chills and fever." The doctor said. "In rare cases there can be nosebleeds and this is going to leave him pretty weak so the less stress and the more rest he can get the better. Qui-Gon may have dizziness and fainting spells too."

"Basically more of what we've been dealing with." Jinn said with a shrug and a smile. "But I'll be alive to complain about it."

Liam snorted to hide a laugh, "My mum says that all the time." He said. "But she uses a less nice word for complain."

"Mayra always did." Qui-Gon said as he thought of his older sister.

"Oh Padme." Alice said with a smile. "I've been asked to take a look at you and Obi-Wan too so I'll get set up for it and an ultrasound in your room then I'll have a look at your stubborn brother-in-law."

"Can Anakin be there and can we do the ultrasound at the end so that everyone can see the twins?" Padme asked.

"Of course." The other woman said before Obi-Wan piped up.

"Who said I was stubborn?" He asked.

"Ben, you really don't want to know the answer to that brother." Christian said dryly. Causing more then one person to laugh.

(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)

Later that night after Alice left and after dinner Qui-Gon borrowed some tools from Paddy Accu and cornered Anakin in the common room where he and Christian were showing Pooja and Ryoo how to give Faolan a brushing, "Ani." Jinn said before holding up the tool case when the young man looked over.

Skywalker moved to stand up but Pooja said then said something that made him stop, "Is Master Qui-Gon going to fix your hand Uncle Ani?" She asked with childlike innocence.

"You know about my hand little one?" Anakin asked.

"Mummy and daddy showed us a picture of you." Ryoo said before standing up. "It's here so I'll go get it." The child ran into her grandparents' room and came back out with a frame that held Holopictures. It was a picture taken of him and Padme at a senate function just after the Jedi Padawan had lost his arm and the robotic prosthetic was clearly visible.

Skywalker looked up at his father as the Jedi Master came over to look, "I don't remember this senate function." He admitted in their native language.

Qui-Gon took the picture and pulled up the date on the frame, "This was a month after you and Obi-Wan fought Dooku." He said in the same language. "This must have been when Palpatine completed the manipulation because I've heard when a Dark Side Manipulation is first established the person being manipulated has no memory at all of the time it happened. That memory is literally erased."

The younger man shivered a little at the thought before taking the picture back and handing it back to his niece, "Yes Pooja, Master Qui-Gon is going to help me fix my hand." He said in Basic so the girls would understand.

"Can we help?" Pooja asked hopefully as her sister went to put the picture back.

"I know just the job for you two." Jinn said with a smile before taking the tool case over and setting it on the table before sitting down. "Can one of you get a chair for your uncle?"

Ryoo had come back and heard the request so she went to get a chair from the dining room while Anakin unstrapped the long-sleeved glove and took it off, "Christian can you hold this?" The Padawan asked before tossing the glove over to his brother before sitting down across from their father in the chair Ryoo had brought.

"I need one of you ladies to hold up your uncle's tunic sleeve and one of you to gently open up his hand." Qui-Gon instructed.

"I can't feel anything right now so don't worry about hurting me." Anakin said, as the girls got closer and looked at the prosthetic arm in utter fascination. Skywalker smiled a little as Pooja held up his sleeve and Ryoo gently forced his hand open all the way.

_ See little one. _Qui-Gon said through their bond. _They see nothing evil about you and love you for who you are._

It only took a few minutes for Jinn to find the connection that needed to be fixed and told Ryoo to let go of Anakin's hand just before he did, "Ouch." Skywalker said when his father reconnected the wires that gave him feeling in his hand and arm.

"Sorry Ani." Jinn said before having Christian hold the tool he was using while he grabbed another. "Nearly done… there we go. Try moving your arm and hand now."

The Padawan did as he was asked and smiled when he found his arm and hand moved normally and the feeling came back in both, "Pooja could you tap me on the arm honey?" He smiled again as the child did so and gently took Ryoo's hand before squeezing it gently. "What does my hand feel like Ryoo? Is it warm?"

"Yes, it feels warm like your other hand. Is it supposed to be?"

"Exactly." Anakin said before tickling the girls as their parents came in.

"Bedtime girls." Darred said before noticing his brother-in-law's arm. "Wow that's a wonderful looking prosthetic Ani." He went over to take a closer look as his wife started to laugh.

"Darred you and your fascination with robotics…" Sola said with an amused shake of her head.

"I know the feeling." Anakin said with a smile.

"It must be a guy thing." Sola said with a smile back.


End file.
